Aventures Discordienne - Saison 2
by TheOmegaGamer
Summary: Hans Lallemand organise un jeu télé pour choisir le nouveau modérateur
1. Le Debut du Combat

**PRECEDEMMENT :** Les trolls ont vaincu la terrible nabuco et l'ont attachée à un arbre, Hans Lallemant a ainsi décidé d'engager le gagnant de son jeu télé pour être le nouveau modérateur...

 **Hans :** NOUS AVONS EU UN TOTAL DE 199 VOTES CE QUI EST FANTASTIQUE !

 **Yaourt :** je suis sûr et certain d'avoir beaucoup de votes, je suis un yaourt BIO !

 **Hans :** Mikuh et Yaourt, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes non désirés et adoptés car même vos parents n'ont pas voté pour vous, vous avez un record de 0 votes !

Une pelle à tarte géante catapulte Yaourt et Mikuh dans les airs !

 **Hans :**...Contrairement à Gaby, Lestowolf et Aru-Nyan, avec 2 votes chacun !

 **Gaby :** Mais j'ai rencontré un Furry !

 **Lesto :** JE SUIS FURRY CONNARD !

Une trappe s'ouvre sous Gaby, Lesto et Aru-Nyan.

 **Hans :** Isaac, tu as beau être un biscuit roulé avec du riz, tu n'as reçu que 3 votes.

 **Isaac :**...

 **Hans :** Arto, je suis peut-être raciste mais tu n'as que 3 votes.

 **Arto :** C'est raciste ça !

 **Hans :** Deladess est peut-être un magicarpe stratégique, il ne rejoint pas le combat.

Deladess, Isaac et Arto sont téléportés dans une cage.

 **Hans :** Stanislas, tu as peut-être lu Homestuck en entier mais tu n'as que 4 votes.

 **Stanislas :** C'est pas juste...

 **Hans :** Farid a peut-être regardé cette purge qu'est Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, mais n'a que 4 votes.

 **Farid :** MADE IN SALT ! CHANGE LES VOTES !

 **Made in Salt :** Je ne peux pas, maître, je ne suis qu'une salière sur pattes.

 **Hans :** Paradox n'est pas très apprécié pour ses enregistrements, seulement 4 votes pour notre voyeur national.

 **Paradox :** J'AI TOUTENREGISTRÉ !

 **Hans :** Sheep, tu n'as reçu que 4 votes malgré ta toison d'or.

 **Sheep :** Ma toison d'or est déshonorée !

 **Hans :** Sandro, tu est le directeur d'un lycée mais seulement 4 des tes élèves ont voté pour toi !

 **Sandro :** JE VAIS LEUR APPRENDRE A AIMER FIRE EMBLEM !

 **Ray-Yami :** Au moins eux ils ont compris que ce jeu est merdique !

 **Sandro : *** crie de rage*

 **Hans :** Armin étant québecoise, elle n'a reçu que 4 votes, les étranges gens votant dans le groupe des personnes normales.

 **Armin :** Tabarnak de côlice d'ostie de sacrament de saint-calvaire de criss de ciboire de saint-calice de tar'nak d'estie de baptême de simonaque de ciarge de saint-ciboire de saint-estie de viarge de tabarnak !

 **Hans :** Henko, ton train est beau, mais cela ne te sauvera pas, car tu as aussi 4 votes.

 **Henko :** Mais mon train me donne pas genre... 20 000 votes supplémentaires ?

 **Hans :** Non Henko, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Kitsuto, tu as beau être le fils de Mimie Mathy et d'un cheval, tu n'as eu que 4 votes, ils viennent sûrement du cheval.

 **Kitsuto :** Mais c'est nul, je veux être modo...

 **Hans :** Rheo, Commu, Norowa et Walou, vous avez tous 4 votes.

 **Rheo, Commu et Norowa :** MAIS C'EST INJUSTE !

 **Walou :** J'aime le hentai

Les participants n'ayant eu que 4 votes sont enfermés dans un gros carton

 **Hans :** Je vous ai montré les perdants, maintenant voici les résultats, ce sera plus simple.

Syn Scratch (11 votes)

DonMusik (11 votes)

Nabuco (10 votes)

Omega (10 votes)

Yoka (8 votes)

Patate (7 votes)

Didi et Coco (7 votes)

Gamesret (7 votes)

Ray-Yami (6 votes)

Rei (6 votes)

Satan (6 votes)

Temevu (6 votes)

Afuu (6 votes)

Greg (5 votes)

Leo (5 votes)

Bambou (5 votes)

Spooky (5 votes)

Ezekith (5 votes)

Stari (5 votes)

Playermy (5 votes)

 **Hans :** Vous gagnez tous une part de gâteau, sauf DonMusik et Syn Scratch qui en reçoivent deux car ils ont reçu les plus de votes.

 **Playermy :** Mais c'est injuste !

 **Stari :** C'est toi qui est injuste.

 **DonMusik :** Ha, je savais que les gens aimaient la décence humaine !

 **Omega :** Ou alors c'est juste pour t'éliminer en premier...

 **Yoka :** Mais les gens éliminés vont où ?

 **Hans :** Ils seront traités par le CDR : Casier Des Rebuts.

 **Playermy :** C'est plutôt le casier des rebeux puisqu'il y a Farid dedans...

 **Arto (Depuis le CDR) :** C'est raciste ça !

 **Greg :** Attends... pourquoi Nabuco participe si elle a étée destituée ?

 **Hans :** ACH ! Vous préférez Walou ?!

 **Tout le Monde :** NON ÇA VA, MERCI !

 **Hans :** Nous allons définir les équipes...

 **Ezekith :** Pour être logique il faudrait...

 **Hans :** J'ai déjà choisi les équipes.

 **Patate :** Merde...

 **Hans :** Les Trollix sont Omega, Playermy, Stari, Syn Scratch, Bambou, Leo, Gamesret, Patate, Rei et DonMusik !

 **Omega :** OH NON !

 **Hans :** Et la Keith Army avec Nabuco, Ray-Yami, Yoka, Didi, Satan, Temevu, Afuu, Greg, Ezekith et Spooky !

 **DonMusik :** LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

 **Hans :** Le challenge d'aujourd'hui consiste à faire un débat et le gagner.

 **Playermy :** Il faut faire chier DonMusik pour qu'il aillen en guerre contre la Keith Army.

 **Stari :** DonMusik, il y a Nabuco qui vote FN.

 **DonMusik :** QUOI ?! ET CYRIX A MIS CETTE ANTISEMITE EN MODÉRATRICE ?! JE VAIS DÉMONTER CETTE PANTOUFLE !

 **Nabuco :** Si nous utilisons Ray-Yami contre DonMusik le débat va s'éterniser mais nous avons une chance...

 **DonMusik :** ALORS TU VOTES FN ?!

 **Ray-Yami :** Elle à le droit de voter pour ce qu'elle veut connard.

 **DonMusik :** PUTOPHOBE !

 **Ray-Yami :** TROUDUC !

 **DonMusik :** Le front national est le pire de tous les partis politiques.

 **Ray-Yami :** T'as même pas l'âge pour voter, gros con, c'est son corps, il lui appartient.

 **DonMusik :** Et voila tu pars sur du féminisme, et tu n'y connais RIEN !

 **Omega :** Je regrette moins d'avoir DonMusik dans mon équipe.

 **Patate :** Raclette androcéphale.

 **Rei :** Tu est extrêmement bizarre comme tubercule...

 **DonMusik :** SI TU VOTES FN, TU VOTES HITLER !

 **Patate :** ADOLF BEST WAIFU !

 **DonMusik :** JE M'OCCUPE DE TOI APRES !

 **Ray-Yami :** Laisse les gens penser comme ils le veulent, censeur...

 **Spooky :** Laisse le penser comme il veut aussi, Ray-Yami.

 **DonMusik :** MUTÉ ET BLOQUÉ !

DonMusik enroule Ray-Yami dans du gros scotch.

 **Hans :** Les Trollix gagnent.

 **DonMusik :** Maintenant je m'occupe de Patate !

 **Hans :** Car tu as gagné le challenge, tu gagnes un Jeton de Victoire !

 **DonMusik :**...ça sert à quoi ce truc ?

 **Hans :** Quand tu l'utilises, ça divise par 2 tes votes reçus.

 **DonMusik :** Je suggère que l'on renomme cette équipe les Politicorrects, car j'ai fait gagner le challenge.

Tout le Monde giffle DonMusik.

 **A SUIVRE**


	2. Totem et Bateaux

PRECEDEMENT : La première épreuve était de faire un débat et de le gagner, les trollix ont utilisé DonMusik pour contrer Ray-Yami, la Keith Army ayant perdu, elle est prête pour l'élimination...

 **Hans** : Voulez-vous voir un tour de magie ?

 **Greg** : Pourquoi pas...

 **Hans** : Poof !

La Keith Army se fait téléporter sur le podium de l'élimination.

 **Hans** : Cette fois nous avons reçu 64 votes.

 **Nabuco** : Si je suis la première éliminée, j'écraserais ton tank avec mon Ban Hammer !

 **Hans** : Le gâteau cette fois est une tarte à l'oignon.

 **Ray-Yami** : J'adore la tarte à l'oignon...

Tout le monde regarde Ray-Yami avec dégout...

 **Hans** : Afuu, Ezekith et Mister Satan sont sauvés avec 1 vote chacun, même s'ils n'ont rien fait de tout le chapitre.

 **Ezekith** : Comment ça j'ai rien fait du chapitre ? Je corrige les fautes !

 **Hans** : Spooky, Temevu et Yoka sont saines et sauves avec 2 votes chacune.

 **Spooky** : Mais je suis un homme...

 **Hans** : Tu n'est pas venue sur le serveur pendant plus de 3 mois, tu n'est rien à mes yeux.

 **Arto(depuis le CDR)** : C'est sexiste ça !

 **Hans** : Ray-Yami est à 5 votes, il reçoit donc une part de tarte à l'oignon.

 **Ray-Yamy** : OUAIS !

 **Nabuco** : OH NON, JE SUIS DANS LE TOP 3 !

 **Hans** : La réaction de Nabuco est excessive, elle n'a que 15 votes.

 **Greg** : QUE 15 votes ?! J'ai peur pour moi...

 **Hans** : Didi, pourquoi tu n'irais pas explorer le CDR ?!

Greg reçoit une part de tarte à l'oignon et Didi est catapulté dans le CDR.

 **Greg** : j'avais combien de points au juste ?

 **Hans** : 15, comme Nabuco, Didi en avait 20.

 **Yoka** : Watashi wa Nihon no hanashi, dare mo watashi o rikai shite imasen !

 **Temevu** : ...Et ça veut dire ?

 **Yoka** : Que je parle japonais et que personne ne me comprend !

 **Hans** : Le challenge consiste à ramener le totem d'immunité de l'île voisine, l'équipe qui la ramène sera immunisée contre l'élimination pour le prochain chapitre. C'est sur cette île que la série continuera.

 **DonMusik** : Vous construisez un bateau, moi je vous regarde.

 **Playermy** : Il me tape sur le système DonMusik.

 **Stari** : Si un jour je le rencontre dans la vraie vie je le tabasse... Mais je suis con !

Stari frappe DonMusik !

 **Stari** : Tu nous aide ou je te tabasse !

 **DonMusik** : JE N'AIDE PAS LES FACHOS !

 **Stari** : C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS BELGE ?! BELGOPHOBE !

 **DonMusik** : ESPÈCE D'HOMME CIS BLANC HÉTÉRO !

DU CÔTÉ DE NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Comment peut-on construire un bateau sans planches ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah tu y vas à la nage...

 **Spooky** : Il y a écrit "eaux infestées de requins" sur un panneau...

 **Temevu** : Il y a un pont au pire...

 **Afuu** : Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque les chemins évidents.

 **Ezekith** : Pire que Dora qui ne remarque pas chipeur dans son dos...

CHEZ OMEGA :

 **DonMusik** : Le bateau est construit, tout le monde à bord !

 **Syn Scratch** : Il ressemble à quoi ce totem au juste ?

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

Les Trollix naviguèrent jusqu'à l'île d'en face, une forte odeur de frite et de bière se fit sentir...

 **Stari** : Attendez... mais cette ile... C'EST LA BELGIQUE !

 **DonMusik** : Tu es plus con que je ne le croyait, la Belgique c'est pas une île...

 **Playermy** : Tu ferme ta gueule et tu trouves le totem...

 **Gamesret** : Regardez, il y a un bébé sur ce rocher !

 **Leo** : C'est un petit garçon !

 **Rei** : Mais non, c'est une fille...

 **Patate** : C'est un garçon, ça se voit.

 **Omega** : Au pire c'est juste un bébé...

 **Le Bébé** : J'ai 42 ans, je suis un garçon, je travaille à Arcachon dans l'immobilié et je m'appelle Azuki !

 **Stari** : Je m'autoproclame roi de la Belgique !

 **Playermy** : Gloire à Stari, roi des frites !

 **DonMusik** : C'est discriminant envers les belges...

 **Azuki** : Je peut rejoindre votre fanfiction ?

 **Tout le Monde** : NON !

 **Omega** : C'est techniquement déjà le cas...

 **Leo** : On doit trouver le totem !

SUR LE BATEAU DE NABUCO :

 **Ezekith** : Comment va-t-on trouver le totem sur cette île ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Je vais utiliser mon détecteur de métaux !

 **Afuu** : Le totem est en bois...

 **Nabuco** : Si vous ne trouvez pas ce totem on va encore perdre un membre, alors CHERCHEZ LE !

La Keith Army ayant mis pied à terre se met à la recherche du totem...

 **Yoka** : C'est quoi ce trône en forme de cornet de frites... ?

 **Stari** : Vénérez le roi de la Belgique !

 **Spooky** : DONMUSIK !

Spooky court vers DonMusik au ralenti sur fond de musique de retrouvailles !

 **Spooky** : Pourquoi t'es pas dans notre équipe... C'est nul sans toi !

 **DonMusik** : Cette équipe me rend fou... En plus ils sont pas aussi BG que toi.

 **Patate(au loins)** : Uh, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !

 **DonMusik** : HOMOPHOBE !

 **Omega(chuchotant)** : Playermy on va chercher le totem...

Omega et Playermy partent discretement de la plage et s'enfoncent dans ta mè... la foret !

 **Nabuco** : On ne va jamais trouver le totem sur cette ile...

 **Azuki** : Bonjour je peut rejoindre votre équipe ?

 **Nabuco** : Il fait qu'elle taille le totem ?

 **Greg** : La taille d'un enfant.

 **Nabuco** : J'ai une idée... Azuki tu peut venir ?

DANS LA FORET :

 **Omega** : DANS LA FORÊT LOINTAINE ON ENTEND LE COUCOU !

 **Playermy** : Ta gueule ça va attirer les indigènes...

 **Omega** : Regarde, c'est de toute bo-té, c'est le totem d'immunité !

Et oui, le totem d'immunité etait posé sur un rocher au milieu de la forêt lointaine de la Belgique !

 **Playermy** : Il est protégé par... LES TOTALLY SPIES !

 **Les Totally Spies** : Nye he he, nous sommes 3 putes en combis fluos, ce qui est PARFAIT pour le camouflage !

 **Azuki** : Moi aussi je protège le totem, c'est moi qui fait le doublage du vieux dans la série !

Tout le monde regarde Azuki d'un air dépité...

 **Azuki** : V'nez vous battre !

Playermy donne un coup de pied dans Azuki, ce qui le renvoie sur la plage.

 **Omega** : Mais ton pied est surpuissant, c'est OUF

 **Playermy** : QUI VEUX UN FOOT-FUCKING ?

 **Les Totally Spies** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les Totally Spies prènent la fuite !

 **Omega** : On a le totem, ça veut dire qu'on a gagné !

CHEZ NABUCO :

Nabuco fait cuire Azuki sur une brochette et le met dans la position du totem !

 **Hans** : Nous allons comparer les totems !

 **Nabuco** : Voila notre totem...

 **Hans** : 7,8/10 too much brûlé.

 **Omega** : Voila LE totem, trouvé dans la forêt !

 **Hans** : 0/10 SA PLACE EST DANS UN MUSÉE !

 **Playermy** : T'ES PAS SERIEUX !

 **Stari** : Maintenant nous sommes les Trollix 3000, nous avons fait une mise à jour !

 **Azuki** : VOTEZ POUR MOI JE VEUX SORTIR DE CET ENFER !

A SUIVRE...


	3. Le Retour du Temple

PRECEDEMENT : Didi le bon fut envoyé dans le CDR à cause de son manque d'utilité, la 2ème épreuve consistait à trouver le totem d'immunité sur l'île de la belgique mais il s'avère qu'Azuki est un meilleur totem que l'original, mettant les Trollix 3000 en position d'élimination...

DANS LE CDR :

 **Commu** : Norowa tu penses que tu peux creuser le CDR avec tes ongles ?

 **Norowa** : Je pense qu'au chapitre 24 mes ongles seront assez longs !

 **Farid** : Comment l'antagoniste de la saison 1 n'a-t-il pas put rejoindre la deuxième ?!

 **Mikuh** : Bonne question...

 **Walou** : Le yuri c'est la vie !

SUR L'ILE :

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 15 votes.

 **Omega** : Les gens aiment ma fanfic ! Youhou !

 **Hans** : Le gâteau cette fois est une Ouiche Lorraine.

 **Playermy** : BENZAAAAAAAAAAIE LIVE !

 **Hans** : Car vous avez volé le totem, vous allez perdre un membre de votre équipe.

 **Omega** : C'EST INJUSTE !

 **Stari** : Je veux mon Escalislash...

 **Hans** : Gamesret, Rei, DonMusik et Syn Scratch n'ont reçu aucun votes, ils reçoivent donc une part de Ouiche.

 **Syn** : YAY !

 **Hans** : Bambou, Playermy et Patate ont 1 vote chacun, mais comme Patate avait demander plus de votes pour rejoindre, ses votes sont doublés.

 **Patate** : HEY ?!

 **Hans** : Patate et Stari ont tous les 2 reçuent 2 votes.

 **Omega** : Oh non, l'auteur va être éliminé !

 **Hans** : Omega à lui aussi 2 votes, Leo Labien et ses 8 votes sont éliminés.

 **Leo** : C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Playermy catapulte Leo dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : L'épreuve consiste à aller dans le temple de la forêt et de reussir les épreuves du gardien.

 **Nabuco** : Pauvre Didi... c'était lui l'ancien gardien du temple...

 **Yoka** : 我々は荒らしをファックします

 **Satan** : J'approuve

 **Ray-Yami** : Où sont Temevu et Afuu ?

 **Ezekith** : Ils sont coincés sur le pont, il ne menait pas à l'île donc j'ai préféré venir en bateau avec vous.

 **Spooky** : Mais où va ce pont ?

 **Ezekith** : AU CONGO !

 **Nabuco** : BORDEL DE MERDE !

AU CONGO :

 **Afuu** : Je ne crois pas qu'on devait aller ici...

 **Temevu** : Demandons notre chemin à quelqu'un...

 **Afuu** : Bonjour monsieur, où sommes nous ?

 **Eddy Malou** : Bonjour monsieur fidèle, le nom de mon père c'est le nom du papa du savant de la république Eddy Malou, renaissance africaine comparé à la rénaque !

DANS LE TEMPLE :

 **Stari** : C'est quand que tu va me donner mon Escalislash ?

 **Omega** : MAIS ATTENDS BORDEL DE MERDE !

 **?** : VOUS VENEZ POUR L'EPREUVE ? N'EST-CE PAS ?!

 **Patate** : Oui !

 **?** : JE SENT L'ODEUR DES FACHOS...

 **DonMusik** : ENFIN QUELQU'UN QUI ME COMPREND !

 **Playermy** : Ta gueule, c'est toi le facho...

 **?** : Je reconnais cette voix !

 **Playermy** : Bah je reconnais pas la tienne...

 **?** : Comme c'est interessant...

Une Peridot tombe du plafond !

 **PlayerMusik** : Playermy, je suis ton frère ! À la naissance nous n'étions qu'un seul être, mais quelque chose nous à séparés, je suis le Yin de la paix et tu est le Yang du chaos, je suis le coté SJW de ta force !

 **Omega** : Ceci expliquant cela...

 **PlayeMusik** : JE SUIS ICI POUR T'ELIMINER !

 **Playermy** : Ça tombe bien car je...

 **Azuki** : ME REVOILA LES AMIS !

 **Stari** : ET MERDE !

 **Azuki** : V'nez vous battre moi je suis Stovon et je fait des boucliers en diabète !

Azuki crée un bouclier avec sa viande ne laissant que sa peau, comme une capote usagée.

 **Patate** : Utilité/20 !

 **Gamesret** : Rei tu a un flingue ?

 **Rei** : Oui !

 **Gamesret** : Tire sur le Playermy VERT !

 **Rei** : MAIS ILS SONT TOUS LES DEUX GRIS !

La Keith Army arrive dans le temple !

 **Nabuco** : Alors, nous somme ici pour le challenge...

 **PlayerMusik** : CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

 **Playermy** : IL EST CON MAIS IL A RAISON !

 **Omega** : Tiens Stari, prend ton Escalislash.

 **Stari** : ENFIN ! Il manque quelque chose...

 **Omega** : Voila ton armure spectrale.

Stari enfile l'armure spectrale ce qui le rend intangible, faisant tomber son armure.

 **Stari** : OMEGA POURQUOI TU RENDS MON ARMURE INUTILE ?!

 **Omega** : Parce que le Japon !

 **Gamesret** : Seems legit !

 **PlayerMusik** : A chaque fois que le tur-fu est changé, un nouvel univers se forme...

Playermy donne un coup de pied dans PlayerMusik se qui l'assomme !

 **Rei** : PLAYERMY EST K.O. !

Rei tire dans Playermy

 **Playermy** : MAIS T'ES CON, JE SUIS LE BLEU PAS LE VERT !

 **Rei** : JE NE VOIS PAS LES COULEURS CONNARD !

 **Stari** : Chrono-Papillo change le tur-fu !

 **Chrono-P** : DAMN !

Un vortex s'ouvre dans le sol et aspire lentement PlayerMusik comme une mauvaise actrice porno...

 **PlayerMusik** : JE REVIENDRAIS !

 **Nabuco** : Mais alors, qui a gagné ?

Hans arrive avec son tank.

 **Hans** : Stari a tué le gardien, il gagne un Jeton de Victoire !

 **Stari** : OUAIS !

 **Hans** : Stari est de l'équipe Trollix, donc les Trollix gagnent.

 **Nabuco** : JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS !

 **Hans** : J'ai fabriqué des Centres de Régénération pour chacun d'entre vous.

 **Playermy** : Ça me donne une idée... Comme nous devons survivre sur cette île et que nous avons faim je suggère que l'on tue Patate et qu'on cuisine sa carcasse car de toute façon il va revivre.

 **Hans** : Qu'il en soit ainsi...

 **Patate** : Je vous déteste tous...

AU CONGO :

 **Afuu** : SAVEZ-VOUS COMMENT RETOURNER EN BRETAGNE ?!

 **Eddy Malou** : C'est la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché !

A SUIVRE...


	4. La Legende du Cookie Perdu

PRECEDEMENT : Leo Labien fut éliminé mais tout le monde s'en bat les couilles, les Trollix 3000 ont gagné le challenge en "tuant" avec de gros guillemets le gardien du temple.

 **Hans** : Nabuco, au chapitre 2 ton totem a fait gagner ton équipe, pour la peine tu gagnes un Jeton de Victoire, désolé du retard.

 **Nabuco** : IL ETAIT TEMPS ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas donné plus tôt ?

 **Hans** : La reserve de jetons avait étée dévalisée par Azuki, il croyait que c'était des pièces en chocolat, il s'est étouffé avec ton jeton. Ce matin nous avons reçu la nouvelle cargaison de jetons.

 **Azuki** : C'EST FAUX !

Azuki mange un autre jeton, il meurt encore.

 **Hans** : Très bien, nous pouvons passer à l'élimination.

 **Omega** : AH AH AH AH ! PERDANTS !

 **Playermy** : PERDANTS !

 **DonMusik** : MANIFESTATION !

 **Rei** : QUOI ?!

 **DonMusik** : Je manifeste pour qu'on arrête de ridiculiser les perdants et qu'ils soient éliminés humblement !

 **Patate** : En fait... t'es juste con...

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 23 votes, je sens que quelqu'un va en prendre plein dans le cul !

 **Satan** : Je vais tellement me faire virer...

 **Hans** : Le gateau cette fois est une pioche, vous recevrez un morceau de pioche si vous restez.

 **Greg** : On est obligés de manger le gâteau ?

 **Hans** : Nabuco veux-tu utiliser ton Jeton ?

 **Nabuco** : OUI ! JE GARDERAIS MES DROITS DE MODERATION !

 **Hans** : Ezekith est à 0 votes, ses corrections orthographiques l'aident beaucoup.

 **Ezekith** : OUAIS !

 **Hans** : Spooky et Afuu sont à 1 vote chacun.

 **Ray-Yami** : Sauf que Afuu n'est pas là...

 **Hans** : Greg, Temevu et Satan ont reçu 2 votes chacun.

 **Greg** : SAUF QUE TEMEVU N'EST PAS LA !

 **Hans** : Notre anti-DonMusik national à reçu 3 votes.

 **Ray-Yami** : Mais... Serieux ?!

 **Hans** : Yoka est à 5 votes et Nabuco est à 7 votes, mais comme Nabuco à utilisé son Jeton de Victoire elle retombe à 4 votes, ce qui est moins élevé que Yoka.

 **Yoka** : それは不可能です！私は早すぎる残すことはできません！私の処分を討ちます！

Yoka est envoyée dans le CDR à coups de poings robotisés.

 **Playermy** : ENFIN !

 **Hans** : Le syndicat des fanfictions m'oblige à faire sortir au moins un participant du CDR par chapitre. Cette fois ci le candidat est Commu.

 **Commu** : OUAIS ! Je vais pouvoir rejoindre la compétition !

 **Hans** : Nein, tu ne rejoins pas la compétition, tu prends juste l'air.

 **Commu** : Aw...

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujourd'hui consiste à...

 **Commu** : ON A VOLÉ MON COOKIE !

 **Hans** : Le challenge consiste à retrouver le cookie de commu, celui qui lui ramène gagne un Jeton de Victoire.

 **Satan** : Au pire il en achète un...

 **Omega** : Playermy : tu cherche dans le CDR, Stari : tu cherche en dehors du CDR, DonMusik : tu reste dans le CDR.

 **DonMusik** : SI JE POUVAIS, JE QUITTERAIS CETTE EQUIPE !

 **Rei** : Je pense savoir où est le cookie...

 **Patate** : Où ça ?

 **Rei** : SUR LA PLUS GRANDE MONTAGNE DU MONDE... LE MONT BRETAGNE !

 **Greg** : Merci de l'info !

 **Bambou** : ATTRAPEZ LE !

 **Gamesret** : Trop tard, il à déjà dit l'info a Nabuco...

 **Playermy** : Tous dans le van !

 **Omega** : Pour la dèrnière fois c'est le SUPER VAN !

 **Nabuco** : Tous dans la barque !

L'équipe Trollix 3000 se mit en route vers le Mont Bretagne à bord de leur van, tandit que la Keith Army y va en barque...

 **Ray-Yami** : On ferait pas mieux d'y aller en voiture...

 **Nabuco** : DEPUIS QUAND LES VOITURES NAGENT ?!

 **Satan** : Tu te calmes !? On va juste chercher le cookie et on se casse.

 **Nabuco** : MAIS C'EST L'AUTRE CON, IL CROIT SAVOIR COMMENT ALLER EN BRETAGNE MIEUX QUE MOI !

 **Spooky** : C'est pas grave au pire, il suffit juste d'escalader la montagne.

DANS LE VAN :

 **Omega** : On doit passer par la Forêt Maudite pour aller au Mont Bretagne.

 **Stari** : Pourquoi elle porte ce nom ?

 **Omega** : Déjà il n'y a pas de couleurs dans cette forêt.

 **Rei** : Ça change pas grand chose pour moi...

 **Omega** : La légende raconte qu'il y a un monstre dans cette forêt...

 **Patate** : On a emporté les Centres de Régénération ?!

 **Bambou** : Non, on en a pas besoin, Jul est notre arme, Risitas notre allié !

Une ombre avance dans la foret...

 **Omega** : Nous allons arriver au Canyon Tranchant.

 **Stari** : Et c'est quoi ce Canyon au juste ?

 **Rei** : Je connais ! C'est une fosse gigantesque remplie de pics !

 **Patate** : ET ON FONCE DEDANS !

 **Tout le Monde** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Omega** : Attendez...

Omega appuie sur le frein !

 **Omega** : Voila c'etait pas si difficile...

 **Patate** : OH MON DIEU C'EST UN MONSTRE !

 **Playermy** : Non c'est juste Petit Chemino...

 **DonMusik** : Je vous deteste tellement...

 **Petit Chemino** : Si un éléphant a sa patte sur la queue d'une souris et vous dites que vous êtes neutre, la souris n'appréciera pas votre neutralité.

 **Scratch** : Au pire on s'en branle...

 **Omega** : T'a déjà essayé de soulever un éléphant ?

 **DonMusik** : NE ME FAITES PAS HONTE DEVANT PETIT CHEMINO !

 **Petit Chemino** : Raptor = Pabien

 **DonMusik** : ECOUTEZ PETIT CHEMINO IL DIT LA VERITÉ !

 **Omega** : Bon on se casse...

 **DonMusik** : J'EMPORTE MON CHEMINO !

 **Petit Chemino** : MICRO AGGRESSION ! MICRO AGGRESSION ! MICRO AGG-

 **DonMusik** : Ok je le laisse ici...

Les Trollix se mirent en marche vers le Mt Bretagne, ils doivent ensuite passer par un pays terrifiant...

 **Omega** : On va faire un détour...

 **Rei** : Un détour ?

 **Omega** : Oui un détour par la Feminasie.

 **DonMusik** : Je veux tellement me faire éliminer...

 **Stari** : A votre droite vous pouvez apercevoir Marion Seclin, tandis qu'à votre gauche se trouve le plat de miskine par excellence : les céréales à 5€ le bol.

Tout le monde prend des photos... sauf DonMusik.

 **Omega** : TERMINUS ! Tout le monde descend !

 **Playermy** : On est déjà au sommet ?

 **Stari** : Non au pied... on va devoir escalader la montagne...

Les Trolls escaladèrent la montagne, suivis de près par la Keith Army qui est arrivée au Mt Bretagne en suivant le chemin de la rivière.

 **Patate** : PLUS VITE ! ILS NOUS RATTRAPENT !

 **Nabuco** : JE VAIS TELLEMENT VOUS BANNIR DU SERV !

Omega ramasse le cookie !

 **Satan** : PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN !

 **Spooky** : DONNEZ NOUS LE COOKIE !

Omega ramasse le cookie.

 **Omega** : Playermy, tu penses pouvoir envoyer ce cookie à 2000 kilomètres de distance ?

 **Playermy** : Sans problème !

Playermy shoot dans le cookie ce qui l'envoie dans la main d'Hans Lallemant !

 **Hans** : Arf, je ne peux pas savoir qui a ramené le cookie... nous devons faire un challenge pour vous départager. Poof !

Les 2 équipes se retrouvent en Belgique... sauf Afuu et Temevu.

 **Hans** : Le challenge decisif consiste a répondre a mon énigme : je vole mais je reste au sol, je-

 **Playermy** : FARID !

 **Arto(depuis le CDR)** : C'EST RACISTE ÇA !

 **Hans** : ET C'EST GAGNE ! Playermy gagne un Jeton de Victoire et la Keith Army va encore perdre un membre !

AU CONGO :

 **Eddy** : Je veux bien vous rejoindre dans votre équipe !

 **Afuu** : Bon, on va chercher Sylvain Duriff !

A SUIVRE...


	5. La Fondue Haricots

PRECEDEMENT : Yoka à été éliminé, puis Commu à perdu son cookie... j'ai la flemme de décrire le chapitre précédent... vas le lire, CONNARD !

 **Hans** : ARTUNG ! C'est l'heure de l'élimination !

 **Nabuco** : Deja ? Je déteste l'élimination...

 **Hans** : Alors nous pouvons deja t'éliminé !

 **Nabuco** : Deja ? J'adore l'élimination !

 **Hans** : Bien, nous avons reçu 18 votes !

 **Nabuco** : Ray-Yami doit s'en aller, je ne le supporte plus...

 **Hans** : Le gateau cette fois est un bol de fondue.

 **Satan** : Je vais pouvoir mettre mon micro dedans !

 **Hans** : Afuu, Temevu et Ezekith sont à 0 votes chacun !

 **Ezekith** : Putain pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris le bateau...

 **Hans** : Greg à reçu 2 votes, tout comme Spooky.

 **Spooky** : Je jure de donner cette fondue à DonMusik

 **Hans** : À 3 votes il y a... Ray-Yami !

 **Nabuco** : Si je suis éliminé je t'écrase avec mon broyeur soviètique !

 **Hans** : Mister Satan...

 **Satan** : Ah ah, bye Nabuco !

 **Hans** : ...est éliminé à 6 votes

 **Satan** : QUOI ?!

Mister Satan s'enfuit et cours vers la foret...

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujourd'hui constitue à retrouver Mister Satan, celui qui me le ramène recoit un Jeton de Victoire !

 **Omega** : Mais tu ne devait pas sortir quelqu'un du CDR à chaque chapitre ?

 **Hans** : Mister Satan n'est pas dedans, donc j'ai un joueur éliminé HORS du CDR !

 **Playermy** : Seems legit !

 **Gamesret** : Vérifions toutes les poubelles, il se cache surement dedans...

 **Patate** : Pourquoi on ne va pas dans le van ?

 **Playermy** : Coupure budgetaire.

 **Omega** : Tu l'a dit bouffi !

 **Rei** : Attendez, il y a du BUDGET pour un document word ?

 **Stari** : Ça se voit que tu es nouveau toi...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Montez tous sur nos poneys !

 **Ezekith** : Mais d'où sortent ses poneys ?

 **Greg** : J'ai bien une idée...

Les membres de l'équipe de Nabuco grimpèrent sur leurs poneys et galopèrent vers la foret...

 **Ray-Yami** : Alors c'est ça une forêt belge ?

 **Ezekith** : Je voit rien, il y a que du texte !

Les arbres de la forêt était des frites et de la bière coulait dans les rivières...

 **Spooky** : ALORS ÇA C'EST FIN, BRAVO OMEGA !

 **Greg** : C'est juste une blague au pire...

 **Ray-Yami** : Je pense qu'il faudrait l'attirer avec de la fondue.

CHEZ LES TROLLS :

 **Omega** : Bon on va monter dans le van...

 **Playermy** : OUAIS !

 **Omega** : ...mais je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour le budget.

Les trolls montèrent dans le van en route de la foret...

 **Gamesret** : Je connait Satan, il se cache dans les poubelles et se perd facilement en foret.

 **Rei** : Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

 **Gamesret** : Une fois il s'etait perdu en foret car le chemin avait "disparu"...

 **Patate** : Ouais c'est un boulet quoi, contrairement à moi, je vaux bien mieux que lui !

 **Playermy** : Arrete ton putain de jugement de valeur...

 **Stari** : Ouais, ACROBATE JR !

 **DonMusik** : Lachez moi PANTOUFLE ! J'essaie juste de vous sortir de votre merde !

Playermy donne un coups de poing à DonMusik, ce qui l'expulse du van !

 **Omega** : Bravo, maintenant il va falloir aussi aller le chercher !

 **Patate** : Bien dit !

 **Gamesret** : Eh... Il y a un train qui fonce droit sur nous...

C'etait Petit Chemino sur son train de combat ! Il avance avec fougue vers le van !

 **Petit Chemino** : MICRO-AGGRESSEUR !

 **Ginger Force** : J'AVOUE !

 **Omega** : SORTEZ DE MA FIIIIIIIIC !

Omega presse le bouton de secours ce qui démolécularise les 2 SJW ainsi que leurs train !

 **Gamesret** : Mais... qu'est-ce qui viens de ce passer ?

 **Stari** : On a juste détruit leurs molécules...

 **Rei** : C'est pas "un peut" pété ?

 **Omega** : Il lui faut 2 semaines de recharge...

 **Playermy** : DEPUIS QUAND TU MET DES REGLES DANS TA FIC ?!

Les feuilles crissent...

 **Patate** : SUIVEZ CE BRUIT !

 **PAUSE PUBLICITAIRE :**

 **Playermy** : Hey les gens, vous voulez avoir de la youtube money et beaucoup de poce blo avec des experiences sociales ? Alors prenez le centre de génération de Patate Douce et mettait le au dessus d'une friteuse, ensuite il vous suffit de tuer Patate, et regardez le mourir infiniment !

 **Voix Off** : Cette programme vous a été presenté par la P.U.T.E. (Playermy l'Ultra Trouduc Extreme)

 **RETOUR A L'EMISSION** :

 **Patate** : SUIVEZ CE BRUIT !

 **Gamesret** : Mais ça on l'a deja dit...

La camionnette des Trollix avance vers le bruit... UN MISTER SATAN SAUVAGE APPARAIT !

 **Stari** : SA VISION EST BASÉE SUR LE MOUVEMENT !

 **Rei** : Mais il est à 20 mètres...

 **Nabuco** : TAILLOT !

 **Satan** : QUOI ?! J'ME TIRE !

 **Playermy** : BORDEL DE MERDE LA KEITH ARMY A ENCORE TOUT FAIT FOIRER !

 **Greg** : EN AVANT !

Les 2 équipes pourchassèrent Satan sur 2 mètres avant qu'il s'essoufle, ce gros porc !

 **Satan** : Trop... de... fondue...

Satan s'écroule au sol et Nabuco l'attache au poney !

 **Nabuco** : ON A ENFIN GAGNER UNE DEUXIEME EPREUVE !

 **Ezekith** : Ouais !

 **Ray-Yami** : On a pas encore gagner... faut ramener Satan à Hans Lallemand...

Hans Lallemant fait une apparition inexpliqué !

 **Hans** : Merci Nabuco, tu gagne ton 2eme Jeton de Victoire !

 **Nabuco** : Il était temps !

Mister Satan est catapulté dans une poubelle, puis la poubelle est envoyé dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : Mes cher lecteurs, votez pour quel Trollix sera éliminé.

DU COTÉ DE CHEZ TEMEVU ET AFUU :

 **Eddy Malou** : Bonjour monsieur fidèle le nom de-

 **Sylvain Durif** : Bonjour, je suis Sylvain Pierre Durif, Le Christ Cosmique, Le Grand Monarque, Merlin L'Enchanteur aussi connu sur le nom d'Oriana L'Homme Vert.

 **Afuu** : Voulez vous rejoindre notre équipe ?

 **Sylvain Durif** : Evidement, montez sur les vaisseaux de la vierge marie !

Afuu, Temevu, Eddy Malou et Sylvain Durif sont emportez dans un vaisseau géant en forme de croix de Jesus...

 **Sylvain Durif** : Bienvenue chez moi, à gauche il y a les singes et les serpants dancant sur mon lit, à gauche il y a une hallucination COLLECTIVE !

 **Afuu** : Ah Ah

 **Temevu** : Ah Ah

 **Denis Brogniart** : AH !

 **Sylvain Durif** : DIRECTION CLIGNANCOURT !

A SUIVRE...


	6. Un Raid en Carton

PRECEDEMENT : si tu te souviens pas du chapitre va le relire, gros con !

Omega lis un livre "l'art de faire des fanfics de merde" écrit par jean-valek le RSA.

 **Walou** : Salut Omega, je peux revenir dans ta fic ?

 **Omega** : Putain mais qu'est-ce tu fout dehors ?!

Omega renvoie Walou dans le CDR.

 **Didi** : OMEGA J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE DANS LE CDR !

 **Omega** : Dommage car t'y retourne !

 **Yoka** : Enfin sortie de cette boite en fer...

 **Omega** : BORDEL DE MERDE !

Omega s'en va au CDR...

 **Omega** : Playermy t'a une idée de pourquoi les gens sortent du CDR ?

 **Playermy** : Mystères et boule de sperme...

 **Stari** : Maintenant que tu le dit... ça sent le sperme...

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

 **Syn** : IL Y A UN TROU DANS LE CDR !

Il y avait un trou dans le CDR ! Un trou creuser avec du sperme corrosif.

 **Yaourt** : Made in Jizz fait fondre cette cage !

 **M.I.J.** :Splotch

Made in Jizz envoie la sauce sur le mur du CDR le faisant fondre !

 **Hans** : Nein nein nein, je vais devoir refaire le CDR... NABUCO, ACTIVE LE LEVIER !

 **DonMusik** : MYSOGINIE ! ACTIVE LE TON LEVIER !

Hans active le levier, faisant tomber une caisse géante en acier, sperme-proof avec écrit "CDR V2".

 **Hans** : Ya tout le monde dans le CDR !

Les participants éliminés sont téléportés dans le CDR avec un systeme de téléportation à base de lasers.

 **Hans** : Ok, il est temps d'éliminé quelqu'un !

 **Omega** : C'est quoi le gateau cette fois ?

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 9 votes, le gateau cette fois est une saucisse.

 **Gamesret** : Oh oh, ça veux dire que c'est une SAUSAGE PARTY !

Gamesret se jette dans les flammes pour avoir fait cette blague.

 **Hans** : DonMusik, Stari et Playermy, voulez vous utilisez votre Jeton de Victoire ?

 **Playermy** : Wesh tu pense que je vais me faire éliminé ?

 **DonMusik** : J'aimerais bien mais c'est UN Jeton de Victoire pas UNE Jeton de Victoire...

 **Stari** : Je suis roi de l'ile donc BALEKOUILLE !

 **Hans** : Playermy, Gamesret, Syn et Rei sont tous à 0 votes.

 **Rei** : OUAIS !

 **Hans** : Tandit que Stari et Omega sont à 1 vote chacun.

 **Omega** : BOOYA ! UN CHAPITRE DE PLUS !

 **Hans** : DonMusik et Patate sont à 2 votes. Bambou, tu as dit ton dernier issou...

 **Bambou** : Jul est mon arme, Risitas est mon allié !

Une main géante met le Centre De Régénération de Bambou dans le CDR tandit qu'il se fait guillotiner. Bambou reprend vie dans le CDR.

 **Stari** : HARDCORE !

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujourd'hui est un cours de mathématiques.

 **Patate(au loin)** : C'EST NUL !

 **Hans** : J'ai discutter avec le conseil général du P.A.F. (Patrimoine Audiovisuel Francais) et pour cet épisode il n'y a aucun besoin de faire sortir un participant.

 **Playermy** : DEPECHE ON VEUX LE CHALLENGE !

 **Hans** : Combiens font : 2 Nabuco et demi multipliées par 3 Stari le tout additionné à 2 DonMusik ?

 **DonMusik** : HEY ! Pourquoi il y a moins de femmes que d'hommes dans ton test ? SEXISTE !

 **Syn** : Ça faut chier ?

 **Hans** : +1 point pour Syn.

 **Rei** : LA SUITE LA SUITE !

 **?** : A L'ATTAQUE !

 **Ray-Yami** : Qui a parler ?

 **Azuki** : C'EST L'HEURE DU RAID !

 **Dentier** : ON A DES CUILLERES !

 **Azuki** : ET DES BONNETS JAMAICAINS !

 **Dentier** : ET DU HENTAI !

 **Azuki** : ET DES VIRUS !

 **Dentier** : ET... On attaque où non ?

 **Azuki** : YAAAAAAAAH !

Azuki lance des bonnets jamaicains sur tout les participants et met un dvd de hentai.

 **Playermy** : Merci, il me manque que le tube de lub et j'ai ma soirée !

 **Hans** : PLAYERMY CETTE FIC EST TOUT PUBLIC !

 **Omega** : Hans vas-y prend un bedo wesh !

 **Dentier** : Et maintenant les cartouches pokemon !

 **Nabuco** : Vous etes sur MON serveur, PARTEZ !

 **Hans** : Tu n'est plus modératrice...

 **Ezekith** : Oh non Azuki fait un raid... nous somme foutuen...

 **Gamesret** : Merci j'avais pas Pokemon Rubis 2... Attendez c'est pas une vraie version de Pokemon !

 **Azuki** : Fini de rire... DENTIER : LANCE LES TTS !

 **Voix Robot Saoulante** : AVEC CE BONNET JAMAICAIN DEVENEZ UN VRAI RASTA !

A CLIGNANCOURT :

 **Afuu** : Bonjour, est-ce que vous-

 **Morsay** : CLIQUEZ CLIQUEZ BANDE DE SALOPES !

 **Eddy** : Je suis Eddy Malou et voici Sylvain Pierre Durif !

 **Sylvain** : Nous voudrions savoir si vous voulez rejoindre l'équipe de la vierge Marie.

 **Morsay** : Dans mon camion j'ramène un PD, il t'encule et j'rejoins votre équipe !

 **Temevu** : YES !

Comme l'avais prédit Morsay, un camion est arriver, à deposer un PD qui fit UNE ARMOIRE avec Sylvain Durfif. Morsay rejoins l'équipe de Temevu !

 **Sylvain** : C'etait tout simplement une hallucination COLLECTIVE !

Les vaisseaux de la vierge emportent l'équipe de Temevu jusqu'a l'ile de la Belgique !

 **Temevu** : Nous revoila, on a ramener des amis... Qu'est-ce que vous faite sur Trixhentai ?!

 **Rei** : C'est Azuki qui nous a mis des chapeaux et du porno japonais.

 **Afuu** : Je vous rejoins !

 **Hans** : RANGEZ VOS SEXES C'EST TOUT PUBLIC !

 **Playermy** : Il nous faut les conseil d'un colonel... et un pepito.

 **Omega** : Pourquoi ?

 **Playermy** : On va les chercher, suivez moi.

Omega et Playermy partirent loins du lieux de tournage pour trouver un colonel dans la base millitaire de Montcuq !

DANS LA BASE :

 **Colonel** : VOUS ETES DES VERMINES, JE NE VEUX VOUS ENTENDRE PARLER QUE SI JE VOUS LE DEMANDE !

 **Playermy** : Chef oui chef ! On peux avoir un pepito ?

 **Colonel** : Eh, ouais fait toi plez !

Playermy reçoit un pepito et retourne sur la belgique.

 **Azuki** : Et maintenant les meufs tranchées en 2 !

 **Gamesret** : STOP !

 **Playermy** : Azuki, j'ai un pepito !

 **Azuki** : SERIEUX ?! DONNE LE MOI !

 **Playermy** : Non.

 **Azuki** : PLAYERMY...

 **Omega** : C'est notre pepito !

Azuki saute sur Playermy et lui vole le pepito !

 **Azuki** : Il a un gout bizarre ton biscuit...

 **Playermy** : C'est la mort aux rats...

 **Azuki** : QUOI ?! Argh...

Azuki meurt et Dentier fuit !

 **Hans** : Playermy, pour avoir sauvé l'emission tu gagne un 2eme Jeton de Victoire et tu fait gagner le challenge car de toute façons les maths c'est RELOU !

 **Playermy** : Je donne mon Jeton à Omega, comme ça tout les trollix originels sont protégés !

 **Hans** : Les votes finissent le 7.

A SUIVRE !


	7. La Bataille Bordelique

PRECEDEMENT : N'OUBLIS PAS PTIT PD !

 **Hansette** : Parce que ce chapitre sort le jour de la femme nous allons conjugez tous les pronoms au feminin.

 **Omega** : Ok ma petite pute !

 **DonnaMusika** : Tu ne pouvait pas t'empechée de faire une blague PUTOPHOBE ?!

 **Playerma** : Connasse !

 **Hans** : Bon on arrète cette idée de merde...

 **Stari** : PUTAIN J'AVAIS PREPARER MA PERRUQUE...

 **Hans** : VIENDEZ LA KEITH ARMY !

La Keith Army avanca vers le podium d'élimination...

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçus 17 votes.

 **Greg** : Donne le gateau !

 **Hans** : Le gateau cette fois est une tourte.

 **Ezekith** : C'est UNE tourte car c'est la journée de la femme ?

 **Hans** : C'est exact Ezekith ! Tu gagne une part de gateau !

 **Afuu** : Mais il la merite vraiment ?

 **Hans** : Oui avec 0 vote, comme toi et Temevu !

 **Temevu** : Ça c'est grace à notre voyage au Congo !

 **Hans** : Ray-Yami et Greg sont à 3 votes chacun.

 **Ray-Yami** : Pourquoi tes gateaux sont toujours "spéciaux" ? Car une simple tarte à l'oignon ferait l'affaire...

 **Hans** : Spooky...

 **Spooky et Nabuco** : OH NON !

 **Hans** : Pourquoi tu n'irais pas tisser ta toile dans le CDR ?

 **Nabuco** : AH AH AH !

Spooky est enfermer dans une boite qui est envoyer dans le CDR.

 **Walou** : Salut Spooky, ça va ? Je vais sur le deep web !

 **Spooky** : AAAAAAAAH !

 **Farid** : Il fait ça depuis 2 semaines...

 **Arto** : En vain...

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujourd'hui est spécial. Car personne ne sera éliminé.

 **Temevu** : Quoi ?

 **Hans** : A la fin du challenge, les perdants donnent un membre d'équipe au gagnant.

 **Omega** : On doit prendre Ezekith !

 **Nabuco** : On doit prendre DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : C'est techniquement une micro aggression...

 **Hans** : Le challenge c'est tout simplement du FREE FIGHT !

 **Ray-Yami** : DONNE MOI SOY MILK !

 **Hans** : Vous avez devant vous 14 armes, prennez celle qui vous convient le mieux.

 **Ray-Yami** : SOY MILK SOY MILK !

Ray-Yami attrape le verre de lait de soja et se met a vomir sans s'arreter.

 **Ray-Yami** : Bulaah !

 **Nabuco** : PUTAIN MON COSPLAY DE KEITH...

 **Omega** : Je prend le lance-flammes.

 **Temevu** : Je prend le canon à chatte (l'animal voyons)

 **Syn et Playermy** : Nous prenons... L'ARMOIRE !

 **Hans** : DEPECHEZ VOUS !

 **Ray-Yami** : Blah !

Ray-Yami vomis sur Hans Lallemand.

 **Omega** : C'est pour ça que je voulait pas lui donné le soy milk...

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

 **Hans** : FIGHT !

 **Patate** : PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA PATATE SACRÉE !

Playermy marche sur Patate, l'écrassant.

 **Playermy** : Comme ça : c'est fait !

 **Stari** : Pourquoi j'ai l'humain d'undertale comme arme ?!

 **Frisk** : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Frisk crache un rayon laser explosant Nabuco et Afuu !

 **Ray-Yami** : Balargh !

Rei est recouvert de vomis...

 **Rei** : Ça me rappelle le hentai Guro... sauf que dans Guro c'etait du sang...

 **Gamesret** : NE ME RAPPEL PAS CE... **TRIGGERED** !

Gamesret fonce en titubant sur le terrain et mord Greg au visage !

 **Gamesret** : Le sang de Greg à bon gout !

 **Greg** : C'est normal car... c'est pas du sang, c'est...

 **Playermy** : MA BITE !

 **Rei** : Ok ÇA c'est du Guro...

Stari sort son escalislash et tranche Omega en 2 !

 **Playermy** : NE TUE PAS LES TROLLIX !

 **DonMusik** : J'approuve !

 **Ray-Yami** : BULAAH !

Ray-Yami fait un laser de vomis ce qui ejecte DonMusik sur pluton !

SUR PLUTON :

 **DonMusik** : J'ai pas droit à une vraie planète... juste une NANO planète...

SUR LA TERRE :

 **Syn** : On devrais renvoyer le vomis de Ray-Yami sur lui !

 **Ray-Yami** : BLAR... Oulah j'avais manger quelque chose de pas frais...

 **Playermy** : COMME MES FALENGES !

Playermy fait un uppercut sur Ray-Yami qui se remet a vomir !

 **Temevu** : JE LANCE MA CARTE PIEGE : LE TROU !

Temevu lance un trou qui fait tombé Rei, Gamesret, Syn et Stari dans une fausse à pics !

 **Playermy** : 1 VS 3... easy !

Playermy prend Ray-Yami par les pieds et s'en sert comme massue ce qui assome Ezekith et Temevu !

 **Hans** : Fini : Je vais régénéré les membres d'équipes morts et les Trollix pourrons prendre leur nouveau compagnon !

 **DonMusik** : Il y a "con" dans compagnon, c'est sexiste.

 **Omega, Playermy et Stari** : Nous choisissons... EZEKITH !

 **Ezekith** : YAAAAAY !

 **Nabuco** : Mais alors pourquoi allons nous voter ?

 **Hans** : Pour le challenge du prochain chapitre !

Tout le monde est surpris et fait une respiration étrange qui fait "huuuh" mais qui est bien trop dure à écrire meme si je viens de le faire car je suis le narrateur.

 **Hans** : Vous avez le choix entre :

A- Manger du Pudding au Pruneaux.

B- Une Partie de Limite Limite.

C- Faire les courses.

LES VOTES FINISSENT LE 10, NOUVEAU CHAPITRE LE 11 !

A SUIVRE...


	8. Placement de Produit !

PRECEDEMENT : Ray-Yami degueule sur tout le monde.

 **Ezekith** : Je crois que c'est l'heure de l'élimination !

 **Hans** : Mais tu ne te souviens pas ? Il n'y a pas d'élimination aujourd'hui.

 **Greg** : J'aimais bien le système d'élimination, un mélange d'estimation, de protection et d'anticipation.

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 17 votes, mais nous n'avons aucun gateau car personne n'est envoyer au CDR.

 **Nabuco** : Bon dépeche car c'est chiant...

 **Hans** : La concours de dégustation de pudding est à 4 votes.

 **Patate** : J'AI TELLEMENT FAIM BORDEL !

 **Hans** : La partie de Limite Limite n'a que 5 votes.

 **Playermy** : Mais j'avais preparer des cartes "Le grand DonMusik" et "Comme ma bite" !

 **Hans** : Et faire les courses à reçu 8 votes. Cela veux donc dire que le challenge d'aujourd'hui consiste à faire les courses et à preparer le gateau du chapitre 9.

 **DonMusik** : Omega à une camionnette, on peut s'en servir pour aller au Super U !

 **Omega** : TU N'A DONC RIEN COMPRIS ? LE SUPER VAN DES TROLLIX EST RESERVER AUX TROLLIX ET UNIQUEMENT EUX !

 **Ray-Yami** : Bullagh !

Ray-Yami recouvre le Super Van de vomi.

 **Stari** : Putain je venais de refaire la peinture !

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah c'etait moche.

 **Rei** : J'ai pas vu la difference moi.

 **Patate** : Tous dans le van !

Les 2 équipes montèrent dans le Super Van, ce qui déplait fort à Omega.

 **Nabuco** : C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

 **Omega** : Bientot...

 **Greg** : C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

 **Omega** : Bientot...

 **Playermy** : C'est quand...

 **Omega** : TA GUEULE !

 **Playermy** ...que tu sort le chapitre 8 ?

 **Hans** : Nous sommes arrivés !

Les équipes se positionnairent devant l'entrée du Super Marché.

 **Hans** : Allez me chercher... du sel !

 **Playermy** : Un gateau saveur DonMusik ?

 **DonMusik** : Alors, va bien te faire...

 **Omega** : Gamesret, va chercher une rape à fromage géante !

 **Gamesret** : Gné ? Pourquoi pas...

Gamesret et Temevu s'élancèrent dans les rayons du super marché à la recherche de sel !

 **Gamesret** : (chantonne Darude Sandstorm)

 **Temevu** : Ta gueule putain.

 **Gamesret** : Attention aux couteaux...

 **Temevu** : Qu- ?!

Temevu à foncer tete baisser dans un étalage de couteaux, la tranchant sur le coup. Pendant ce temps, Gamesret Saké pose se yeux sur une rape à fromage plaqué Or avec gravé dessus "Je suis merdique mais je coute 200€"

 **Gamesret** : Ah bah voila une rape à fromage...

Gamesret retourne à l'entrée du Super U !

 **Omega** : Parfait Gamesret ! Playermy : immobilise DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : Quoi ?!

Playermy ligotte DonMusik pendant qu'Omega lui râpe le dos !

 **Playermy** : Je comprend mieux pourquoi il fallait une râpe, à force de lui briser des salières sur le dos, sa coenne est imbibé de sel, c'est parfait pour la cuisson.

 **Hans** : Allez me chercher du gravier !

 **Rei** : Mais c'est quoi ce gateau HORRIBLE ?!

 **Patate** : Du moment que je mange, les ingredients m'importe peu.

 **Nabuco** : Temevu ne reviens pas... METTEZ DE LA TERRE DANS LE BOL !

 **Afuu** : Quoi ?

 **Nabuco** : Il y a bien des minéraux dans la terre ? Il doit surement y avoir du sel parmis eux !

Nabuco creuse et met de la terre dans le bol de son équipe !

 **Stari** : Patate, va chercher le gravier !

Patate fonce dans le parking et prend un énorme morceau de bitume avant de le broyer pour en faire du gravier !

 **Patate** : J'en ai trouver !

 **Omega** : Bourre tout dans le bol !

 **Greg** : Oh non, les Trollix ont deja mis le gravier dans leur bol !

 **Nabuco(paniquant)** : Eh... Eh... Il doit SUREMENT y avoir du gravier dans la terre que j'ai mis dans le bol !

 **Hans** : Maintenant il vous faut une plaque chauffante OU des allumettes !

 **Rei** : Surement pour faire cuir le gateau...

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **Stari** : Omega va chercher les allumettes pour une fois !

Omega fonce a toute vitesse dans les rayons du super marché à la recherche d'allumettes !

 **Ray-Yami** : Je vais chercher la plaque chauffante !

Ray-Yami se propulse avec du vomis pour rattraper Omega dans sa course folle !

 **Omega** : PLUS VITE PLUS VITE PLUS VITE !

 **Ray-Yami** : Braaaaaah !

Ray-Yami crache du feu ce qui fait cuir le "gateau" de la Keith Army !

 **Playermy** : On est FOUTU !

 **Omega** : NON ! J'AI MON LANCE FLAMME DU DERNIER CHAPITRE !

Omega fait chauffer le gateau Trollix qui sent extremement bon !

 **Hans** : Stop yah ! C'est l'heure de gouter les gateaux !

Hans Lallemand mange une part du gateau de la Keith Army et le recrache aussi tot !

 **Hans** : La terre est riche en gouts mais je n'aime pas la touche de vomis. 5/10 pour le merveilleux gateau qu'il aurait put etre !

Hans mange un bout du gateau Trollix et des arcs-en-ciel sortent de ses yeux !

 **Hans** : La coenne de DonMusik... Le parking... LES FLAMMES ! 9/10 obligatoire !

 **Omega** : On gagne quoi au juste ?

 **Hans** : Un participant éliminé, mais nous allons laissez les lecteurs décider de qui va sortir du CDR ! Participants éliminés : presentez vous !

DANS LE CDR :

 **Didi** : Votez pour moi, je vous jure que Coco ne mord pas !

 **Leo** : J'ai le meme nom que Playermy, je dois revenir.

 **Yoka** : あなたがより良いフランスをしたい場合は私のために投票！

 **Satan** : Alors je vous promet de ne plus mettre mon micro dans la fondue !

 **Bambou** : Bon, j'encule qui ?

 **Spooky** : Je veux revoir la lumière du visage de DonMusik... au moins une fois !

 **Walou** : Hans Lallemand... JE T'AIME AUTANT QUE LE YURI !

 **Norowa** : Je risque pas de me couper avec la caméra ?

 **Commu** : J'AI ENCORE PERDU MON COOKIE !

 **Rheo** : J'ai peut-être le nom d'un biscuit hyper calorique mais je dois sortir !

 **Kitsuto** : Mon père c'est un cheval, je DOIS rejoindre, c'est une obligation.

 **Henko** : Tchou tchou...

 **Armin** : TABERNAK !

 **Sandro** : Je dois sortir m'occupé de mon lycée !

 **Sheep** : Techniquement Omega c'est mon père donc je dois lui parler !

 **Paradox** : Je dois vider la memoire de mon PC, trop d'enregistrement !

 **Farid** : en ce moment j'ai 3% de chance de rejoindre, si je rejoins j'ai 7% de chance de gagner les droits de modération, donc si vous votez tous pour moi sur ce chapitre mais jamais sur un autre j'ai 100% de chance de devenir MODERATEUR !

 **Stanislas** : J'ai une blague, qu'est-ce qu'un magasin de poissons sans poissons ? Un magasin d'eau.

 **Deladess** : Magi-Magicarpe !

 **Arto** : C'est raciste ça !

 **Isaac** : Très belle police d'écriture.

 **Aru** : Je suis tout dur !

 **Lestowolf** : Je suis le seul furry du CDR, je suis une minorité, DonMusik vote pour moi !

 **Gaby** : Sur l'echelle des Bogdanovs, je pense que Playermy est à 8 !

 **Mikuh** : Popipopipo !

 **Yaourt** : Wow, je dit UNE phrase dans ce chapitre, j'applaudit l'effort.

 **Tenshy** : Je fait le role de McGonagall dans "Gamesret à l'école des montages" !

 **Vishnya** : JE SUIS UNE PERIDOT, PLAYERMY EST UNE LAPIS LAZULI : JE DOIS VENIR !

 **Amaryllis** : Ne votez pas pour moi ni Yaourt, je veux rester avec lui !

 **Playermusik** : Pourquoi je suis tombé dans cette boite en fer remplie de fachos...

A SUIVRE !


	9. La course des Rebuts

PRECEDEMENT : Les Trollix ont fait un gateau comme dans Le Petit Chef tandis que la Keith Army à fait une motte de terre !

 **Hans** : Je suis sur que vous trépignez d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau membre dans votre équipe !

 **Playermy** : C'est quoi cette expression de 1830 ?!

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 124 votes !

 **Vishnya** : JE VEUX VENIR JE VEUX VENIR JE VEUX VENIR !

 **Hans** : Stanislas, ses blagues et Leo Labien sont à 1 vote chacun, sauf les blagues qui n'etait pas dans le strawpoll.

 **Stanislas** : Pourquoi le petit garçon fait tomber sa glace ? Car le camion viens de le renverser.

 **Hans** : Rheo, Satan, Gaby, Mikuh, Lesto, Yoka, Spooky et Armin ont reçu 2 votes.

 **Satan** : (des gresillements sortent de la bouche de Mister Satan).

 **Spooky** : Il a manger son micro avec de la fondue...

 **Hans** : Isaac, Aru, Arto, Deladess et Paradox sont à 3 votes.

 **Deladess** : Trempette Z !

mais rien ne se passe...

 **Hans** : Didi, Walou, Sandro, Kitsuto, Commu et Amaryllis ont un score de 4 !

 **Playermy** : Walou... 4 VOTES ?! Impossibru !

 **Hans** : Bambou et Sheep sont à 5 votes !

 **Bambou** : Comment Théo retire sa matraque ?

 **Sheep** : MADE IN WOOL FAIT LE TAIRE !

Made in Wool attache Bambou et l'envoie dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : Yaourt remonte dans les sondages avec 6 votes, tout comme Tenshy et Vishnya.

 **Vishnya** : JE VEUX REJOOOOOOOOOOOINDRE !

Vishnya fonce sur Hans avec une lance en Péridot !

 **Hans** : IT'S NO USE !

Vishnya est bloquée dans le temps et l'espace !

 **Hans** : PlayerMusik à 7 ans de maleurs avec ses 7 votes.

 **PlayerMusik** : Je ne croit pas en ces balivernes...

 **Hans** : Le Chemino du serv est à 8 votes.

 **Henko** : 3eme c'est deja mieux que la dernière fois.

 **Hans** : Farid n'a que 11 votes alors que Norowa est à 13 votes.

 **Norowa** : OUAIS !

 **Hans** : Tu gagne ce Jeton de Victoire.

Norowa prend le Jeton lui coupant la main.

 **Hans** : Si tu lache ou que tu perd ce Jeton 2.0 tes votes sont divisés par 2 automatiquement !

Le Jeton de Norowa tombe au sol, ses votes retombent 7.5 !

 **Hans** : Je n'avais pas penser à cette éventualité... Farid rejoins le jeu finallement !

 **Farid** : Gloire au fait de sel !

 **Hans** : Comme le gateau des Trollix etait extremement bon je l'ai fini en coulisse, tu gagne la motte à Nabuco ainsi que ce Jeton de Victoire.

 **Farid** : Ça fait du bien d'être sortie du CDR, bon c'est quoi l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ?

 **Hans** : Comme vous l'avez surement remarquer, l'équipe Trollix fait le double de la taille de la Keith Army.

 **Temevu** : Moi j'ai jamais voulu etre dans la Keith Army, on m'a mis ici sans me demander si j'aimerais bien être dans l'équipe Trollix...

 **Hans** : La competition va devenir plus grande, l'équipe Trollix va se séparer en 2 équipes.

 **Omega** : Mais qui seront les chefs d'équipes ?

 **Hans** : Ce seront Farid et Stari.

 **Playermy** : QUOI ?! MAIS JE SUIS LE CHEF DES TROLLIX, J'AI FAIT RAGEQUIT DONMUSIK !

 **Hans** : Oui mais Farid et Stari font tout deux 5 lettres et ont chacun les la syllabe "ARI" quelque part dans leurs noms.

 **Harry Potter** : Je suis offencer par cette remarque.

 **Farid** : Je vais prendre Playermy dans mon équipe, je vais essayer de le faire revenir sur le droit chemin.

 **Playermy** : Droit chemin mon cul, je continue de troller.

 **Stari(Destabilisé)** : Bah alors je vais prendre... eh... Syn Scratch ?

 **Playermy** : OMEGA RAMENE TON CUL !

 **Omega** : PRAFIAT !

 **Stari** : Vous voulez vous la jouer comme ça... Je prend Reivilo !

 **Farid** : Je prend DonMusik car il est gentil après tout, il fait des efforts...

 **DonMusik** : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

 **Stari** : Je prend Gamesret car j'emmerde Omega.

 **Omega** : Ah tu m'emmerde ? Bah je te refile Patate ! Je prend Ezekith.

 **Patate** : Le chef de mon équipe me deteste, j'ai pas de chance...

 **Hans** : Donnez un nom à vos équipes !

 **Playermy** : Bah on va être les Trollix 1500, car on à perdu la moitier de notre équipe.

 **Stari** : Moi aussi je veux être dans l'équipe Trollix.

 **Patate** : Nan les Trollix sont des PD, le nom de notre équipe doit être-

La phrase de patate est coupée comme du beurre !

 **Omega** : UNDERTALE !

 **Hans** : Très bien, l'équipe de Stari sera la Undertale Team.

 **Stari** : MAIS JE DETESTE CE JEU DE MERDE !

 **Hans** : Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton tatouage...

 **Stari** : JE JURE DE FAIRE GAGNER CETTE EQUIPE !

 **Hans** : L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est une course à dos de rebuts ! Le premier qui ramène un participant éliminé au CDR gagne.

 **Playermy** : Il faut chevaucher Kitsusto, c'est le fils illégitime de Mimie Mathy et d'un cheval, c'est donc un centaure !

Les Trollix montèrent sur Kitsuto !

 **Nabuco** : Bah nous on va chevaucher Lestowolf, ça va vite un loup.

 **Stari** : Bah on va chevaucher...

 **Patate** : J'ai faim personne à un Yaourt ?

 **Hans** : Bien l'équipe Undertale va chevaucher Yaourt.

 **Stari** : QUOI ?!

 **Hans** : A vos marques, prets... PARTEZ !

Les équipes avancèrent vers le CDR ! Sauf l'équipe Undertale...

 **Stari** : MAIS AVANCE BORDEL !

 **Yaourt** : Je suis un dessert, je n'ai pas de jambes...

CHEZ LES AUTRES EQUIPES :

 **Farid** : AVEC LA CARTE PD TU SUCE A MOITIER PRIX !

 **Kitsuto** : Vous etes lourd les gars... Littéralement

 **Nabuco** : EN AVANT LESTO !

 **Temevu** : Lesto si t'es champion appuie sur l'champignon !

 **Stari** : AVANCE PUTAIN !

 **Playermy** : ET PUIS FUCK DIS SHIT !

Playermy prend Kitsuto (non sexuellement) et l'envoie dans le CDR.

 **Hans** : Les Trollix gagnent encore.

 **Patate** : Mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver a l'équipe en 2eme place ?

 **Hans** : Il n'arrive rien a l'équipe en 2eme place, mais l'équipe en première place gagnera une surprise au prochain chapitre.

Lesto arrive écraser sous Nabuco.

 **Lesto** : 2eme... Place... Good... Enough...

 **Hans** : Votez pour quel membre de l'équipe Undertale sera éliminé.

A SUIVRE


	10. Campagne Présidentielle

PRECEDEMENT : Farid est sortie du CDR et Norowa c'est bien faite niquée a cause de ses problèmes de coupures.

 **Hans** : L'équipe Undertale va perdre un de leurs membres. Stari, Rei, Patate, Gamesret et Syn, venez.

 **Stari** : Ouais et tu va dire "alors toi tu te casse MDR" ?

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu un total de 15 votes, le gateau est le cadavre de Isaac fourré dans le cadavre d'un Yaourt, j'appel ça "le biscuit roulé dans le ptit suisse".

 **Playermy(au loin)** : LE PTIT SUISSE IL T'EMMERDE !

 **Hans** : Gamesret, car tu a reçu uniquement 1 vote, tu gagne un prix.

 **Gamesret** : Ouais ! C'est quoi ?

 **Hans** : Le droit de quitter cette équipe et de rejoindre les Trollix OU la Keith Army.

 **Gamesret** : Je vais avec Omega direct !

Gamesret fait des doigts à Stari.

 **Hans** : Syn et Patate sont à 2 votes.

 **Patate** : Ouais mais les gens ils m'aiment, je suis la star de l'émission, sans moi-

 **Hans** : Ça va on a compris, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionel.

 **Stari** : MAIS MERDE JE VEUX PAS PARTIR MOI !

 **Hans** : La personne recevant le dernier morceau de biscuit est...

PAUSE PUB :

 **Omega** : Vous voulez être aimer et important dans la fanfic ? Et bien ne soyez pas Patate Douce !

 **Playermy** : Attendez je vais essayer... Wow ça marche vraiment !

 **Omega** : Pour plus de conseils appelez moi au 08 36 65 65 65 !

RETOUR A L'EMISSION :

 **Hans** : Rei.

 **Rei** : Bien fait Stari, tu t'es fait éliminé !

 **Hans** : ...Rei est éliminé à 6 votes.

 **Rei** : QUOI !

 **Stari** : C'est tout pour moi !

 **Patate** : Nous ne somme plus que 3, c'est un DESASTRE !

 **Hans** : L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consiste a devenir président de la république Francaise.

 **Stari et Playermy** : Comment on fait quand on est pas Francais ?

 **Omega** : J'ai deja participer a des élections !

 **Gamesret** : Oh... Slwachi... Ce pays que tu a détruit... Les sentiments reviennent...

 **Nabuco** : Il faudrait faire comme dans Macross Delta !

 **Ray-Yami** : Blagh ! Désoler mais j'aime pas la merde.

 **Temevu** : Comment ils ont fait dans Macross ?

 **Nabuco** : Deja il y a Keith, ensuite... il y a Keith... et ça fini par Keith ! On va faire le Front Keithonal !

 **La Keith Army** : HEIL !

 **DonMusik** : Bon moi je vais me bran... faire du scrabble...

 **Omega** : Notre parti doit être Politiquement Incorrect !

 **Playermy** : J'approuve.

DonMusik sort d'un buisson, la main tachée.

 **DonMusik** : NON NON NON, ON DOIT ETRE DE GAUCHE !

 **Playermy** : Si ça te plait pas, Bah lis pas.

 **DonMusik** : Bon, je vais faire MON parti politique...

 **Ezekith** : Tu va avoir 1 vote...

 **DonMusik** : C'est ce qu'on va voir !

PLUSIEURS JOURS PLUS TARD : (car une campagne ça prend du temps a faire)

 **Jean Pierre Pernaud** : Au journal de 20H nous avons "Parti Trollix : Le nouveau FN ?" suivi de "L'armée de Keith va t'elle mettre fin au Djiadisme ?" et "DonMusik : Défaite assurée ?"

 **Journaliste** : Oui mon cher Jean-Pierre nous allons entamer avec la question "le parti trollix est il le FN 2.0 ?" avec en invité spécial Player "Lapis" My, le parcipant du coté farceur de la force.

 **Playermy** : Deja ta gueule, tu parle comme Danette Chocolita, en suite je pense que je ne suis pas autant fachiste que cet homme... DonMusik, deja son nom est une allégorie de la musique qui a comme best-seller Jul, icone de la médiocrité de la jeunesse folle...

 **Journaliste** : Mon fils écoute Jul, vous lui conseiller de ?

 **Playermy** : SE JETTER PAR LA FENETRE COMME LA MERDE QU'IL EST !

 **Fils du Journaliste** : ADIEU... MONDE CRUEL... WESH ALORS !

Le fils du journaliste se jette par la fenetre et tombe dans le bassin d'huile de la prank de Patate Douce.

 **Fils du Journaliste** : C'est pas si horrible en fait la mort...

 **Patate** : Tu va t'y habituer...

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Et maintenant l'interview du Nabuco88, dirigeante de la Keith Army.

 **Nabuco** : Merci Jean-Pierre, je me presente, Nabuco je passe ma vie a regarder Macross Delta, enfin que les scene avec Keith car le reste c'est de la merde, je connait meme pas les autres personnages.

 **Jean-Pierre** : Ok merci pour-

 **Nabuco** : Keith.

 **Jean-Pierre** : Que pensez vous du chaumage ?

 **Nabuco** : Keith.

 **Jean-Pierre** : VOUS SAVEZ DIRE AUTRE CHOSE ?

 **Nabuco** : Quoi ? J'ecoutait pas.

 **Jean-Pierre** : Et maintenant l'interview avec...

 **Nabuco** : Keith ?

 **Jean-Pierre** : DONMUSIK !

 **Journaliste** : Que pensez vous de vos adversaires ?

 **DonMusik** : Comme dirait Petit Chemino...

 **Journaliste** : Non, dites le avec VOS mots.

 **DonMusik** : Je... n'ai pas de programme... pire que Macron...

DonMusik tombe en larmes...

 **Journaliste** : Eh... A VOUS LES STUDIOS !

LE JOUR DE L'ELECTION :

 **Yann Barthes** : Ma sueur est à 0, j'ai mon nouveau costume, l'émission peut commencer : Bonjour a tous, bienvenue dans Quotidien edition spécial élections !

 **Technicien** : Et ça rime en plus...

 **Yann Barthes** : Nous allons pouvoir ouvrir les bulletins !

 **Yann** : DonMusik... remporte 99.99% des votes... je vais maintenant réciter son nouvel hymne national... Oh France, pays de la Souffrance, pays d'Asterix et de Tintin...

 **Stari** : IL EST BELGE PUTAIN !

 **Yann** : Pays du fachisme, vos pensées sont à moi, je vous gouverne pendant 5 ans, à moins qu'il y ait un changement de tur-fu, votez de gauche, vive la gauche.

 **Stari** : CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono P** : DAAAAAAAAMN !

 **Yann(Niveau de Suceur 100%)** : Ah non, le gagnant est... Stari, il ne... s'etait meme pas présenter mais... tout le monde veux qu'il gouverne... donc... Vive Stari !

 **Hans** : L'équipe Undertale gagne et les 2 autres équipes sont sur la liste rouge... Les votes finissent le 21, nouveau chapitre le 22 !

PLUS TARD LA NUIT :

 **Ray-Yami** : Patate...

 **Patate** : Ray...

 **Ray-Yami** : C'est quoi ce scripte de merde putain... "je t'aime".

 **Patate** : Moi non plus.

Patate s'en va.

 **Ray-Yami** : Je vous avez dit que les fanfic de cul sont dure à organisée !

 **Nabuco** : Bon bah... plan échoué...

Des bruits étrange sortent d'un buisson...

 **Greg** : Qui va là ?

 **DonMusik** : C'est moi... je... joue au scrabble...

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

Les équipes laissent DonMusik seul dans son buisson...

A SUIVRE !


	11. Experience Sociale

PRECEDEMENT : DONMUSIK PRESIDENT DONMISUK PRESIDENT !

 **Hans** : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas allumer la caméra...

 **Playermy** : Oui et pourquoi ?

 **Hans** : Vous comprendrez plus tard...

 **Stari** : Je suis président !

 **Hans** : Voila l'avant dernier Jeton de Victoire, il est pour toi Stari.

 **Temevu** : L'AVANT DERNIER ?!

 **Hans** : L'espèce animale servant à faire les Jetons a disparue.

 **DonMusik** : QUEL ANIMAL A TU FAIT SOUFFRIR SALE TORTIONNAIRE ?!

 **Hans** : Un truc minuscule et gluant se cachant dans les mines de sel...

 **Playermy** : La bite de DonMusik ?

 **Hans** : Le gateau cette fois est une gemme de crystale.

 **Farid** : PORL ?

 **Playermy** : LAPIS ?

 **Omega** : PEEDEE FRYMAN ?

 **Hans** : Il s'agit du cadavre de Jean-Michel le Gravier.

 **Gamesret** : MDR je connait pas Steven Universe.

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 12 votes.

 **Nabuco** : Je vais me faire éliminée...

 **Hans** : Afuu, Temevu et Ezekith sont à 0 votes, vous pouvez changer d'équipes.

Afuu et Temevu rejoignent les Trollix et Ezekith décice de ne pas changer d'équipe.

 **Temevu** : Enfin, je voulais changer d'équipe depuis le chapitre 1...

 **Hans** : Ray-Yami, Nabuco, Gamesret, Playermy et Farid ont 1 vote chacun.

 **Ray-Yami** : BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

 **Hans** : Omega et DonMusik sont à 2 votes, Greg est éliminé à 3 votes.

 **Greg** : Qu-quoi ?! Je suis le force de mon équipe !

Greg est envoyer au CDR grace a un astucieux système à base de coups de poings.

 **Hans** : L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consiste a faire 100 000 vues sur youtube le premier.

 **Nabuco** : Ray-Yami va me chercher une camera !

Ray-Yami crache une caméra.

 **Nabuco** : Bonjour les amis, aujourd'hui on va faire un tag "what's in bag" EN COUPLE avec KEITH !

 **Ray-Yami** : Tu sais que c'est juste un jpeg ?

 **Nabuco** : TA GUEULE, NOTRE AMOUR EST ETERNEL !

 **Ray-Yami** : Jusqu'a ce que tu supprime l'image...

 **Nabuco** : CHUT ! Alors dans mon sac il y a...

Nabuco sort un poster.

 **Nabuco** : Un poster de Keith ! Maintenant c'est a son tour de sortir un truc du sac.

Nabuco prend un faux bras de Keith et fait genre qu'il sort un truc du sac.

 **Playermy** : BIENVENUE MES SALOPES DANS UNE NOUVELLE EXPERIENCE SOCIALE !

 **Omega** : ON VA PRANK DONMUSIK !

 **Playermy** : Hey DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : Putain ça parle pas beaucoup aujourd'hui...

 **Playermy** : ENCULER TOUS DANS LA RUE !

 **DonMusik** : Putain mais c'est chiant...

 **Omega** : Je crois qu'il t'a mute... FAAAAAAAAARID !

 **Farid** : Oui ?

 **Omega** : Dit a DonMusik de demute Playermy.

 **Farid** : DonMusik demute Player.

 **DonMusik** : AH NON LE MUTE EST DEFINITIF AVEC MOI !

 **Playermy** : On va devoir prank Patate...

 **Omega** : Patate viens !

 **Patate** : Oui ?

Playermy tranche Patate en deux quand il arrive !

 **Playermy** : Lache poce blo pour experience sociale !

DE RETOUR CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : J'ai aussi des piles dans mon sac, pour recharger mon Vibroma-Keith !

 **Stari** : Bon, Syn on va devoir faire une vidéo et vite !

 **Syn** : J'ai une idée de comment on va faire 100 000 vues... je vais acheter le lubrifiant.

 **Stari** : Pourquoi t'a le cul sec MDR ?!

PLUS TARD :

 **Syn** : Maintenant va chercher une pute.

 **Stari** : Bah on a Patate...

CHEZ LES TROLLIX (car là ça deviens trop glauque) :

 **Playermy** : OMEGA FAIT LE MONTAGE DE LA VIDEO !

 **Omega** : Osef du montage, on va faire comme IbraTV.

Farid allume la caméra.

 **Farid** : Bonjour les amis, je suis Farid Creator et aujourd'hui on va faire un dessin de Perle !

Farid urine sur sa toile.

 **Farid** : Abonne Toi.

 **Nabuco** : Il ne reste que cette petite bouteille de _COCA COLA_ dans mon sac, j'en bois quand j'ai soif et c'est _TROP BON_ ! Je vous conseil de _**L'ACHETER**_ !

 **Ray-Yami** : Placement de produit...

 **Hans** : Temps écoulé, publiez vos vidéos.

3 SEMAINES PLUS TARD :

 **Hans** : La vidéo des Trollix "Comment faire un tableau ?" n'a fait que 10 vues.

 **Playermy** : FARID QU'EST-CE T'A FAIT DE NOTRE PRANK ?!

 **Hans** : L'équipe Undertale à fait 99 999 vues avec leurs vidéo "j'encule un tubercule".

 **Stari** : J'ai fait DES CHOSES avec Patate, j'ai perdu mon ame...

 **Syn** : T'a juste fait des frites...

 **Stari** : C'EST DEJA TROP TU SAIS ?!

 **Hans** : La vidéo de la Keith Army "TAG : WHAT'S IN MY BAG EN COUPLE GONE SEXUAL" à fait 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 vues grace au systeme de referencement foireux de youtube. Nabuco gagne le Jeton Complimentant la Victoire Démesuré.

 **Nabuco** : Et ça fait quoi ?

 **Hans** : C'est l'ultime Jeton de Victoire, il te retire la moitié de tes votes que tu peux donner a qui tu veux.

 **Nabuco** : Qui je veux... mais il ne reste que Ray-Yami dans mon équipe... Si je perd le prochain challenge je vais être seule !

 **Hans** : Votez pour quel membre des trollix sera éliminé. Fin des votes le 3 Avril.

PLUS TARD :

 **Omega** : Mais dit moi Farid pourquoi tu as des bouclettes ?

 **Farid** : Je vais t'expliquer... Yaourt, Sheep, Syn et Moi on participait à Un Dinner Prèsque Parfait, Syn était l'hote ce soir là. Il a utiliser le manuscrit de Maïté pour faire une recette à base de harissa et de coenne salé de DonMusik. Il a mis sa bite dedans et ça a fait une fleche de stand, on en a tous manger sauf lui car il avait la gastro, ça nous a donné des Stand fait respectivement de sel pour moi, de laine pour Sheep et de sperme pour Yaourt. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu Made In Salt.

 **Afuu** : Et il dit quoi le livre ?

 **Farid** : Que si quelqu'un arrive a réunir les 3 stands ça donnera naissance au SJW ultime.

 **Ezekith(au loin)** : MISE EN ABYME SUBTILE !

 **DonMusik** : Ah oui j'ai vu un article TVTrope sur ça...

 **Playermy** : TU PARLE PAS DE TOUT LE CHAPITRE JUSTE POUR SORTIR UN ARTICLE DE MERDE ?!

A SUIVRE...


	12. VoxGarou

PRECEDEMENT : Nabuco a fait un what's in my bag EN COUPLE avec sa peluche KEITH !

 **Hans** : C'est l'heure d'éliminé quelqu'un.

 **Omega** : Si tu m'élimine tu va roter du sang enculé !

 **Hans** : Le gateau est un calendrier de l'avant de marque prolétaire.

 **Playermy** : AAAAH UN PROLO !

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 11 votes.

 **Ezekith** : Je fait des cartes battletube, abonnez vous je rend !

 **Playermy** : Elles sont moches tes cartes...

 **Hans** : Farid, Playermy et Temevu sont à 0 votes, voulez vous changer d'équipe ?

DEUX HEURES DE REFLEXION PLUS TARD :

 **Hans** : Allez, dites moi si vous voulez partir des trollix ou non.

 **Farid, Temevu et Playermy** : Tu pense vraiment qu'on va changer ?

 **Hans** : Gamesret, DonMusik et Ezekith ont reçuent 1 vote chacun.

 **DonMusik** : Allez dit moi qu'Omega part, ce gros facho !

 **Hans** : Afuu...

 **Afuu(de sa voix suave)** : Oui ?

 **Hans** : Toi et tes 6 votes peuvent rendre visite à Walou dans le CDR.

Le portail vers une dimension pleine de Walou s'ouvre et aspire Afuu avant de le recracher dans le CDR.

 **Hans** : Puisque vous m'avez fait attendre 2 heures pour rien, je détruit les équipes.

 **DonMusik** : ENFIN JE VAIS POUVOIR QUITTER LES TROLLIX, ENFIN !

 **Hans** : Ha ha, puisque tu es content de ce changement j'introduit un système d'alliance. C'est toujours chacun pour sa pomme mais 3 personnes peuvent s'alliés pour gagner.

 **Omega** : Pour mon alliance je choisie... Moi deja, Playermy et...

 **Stari** : PREND MOI !

 **Omega** : ...et Stari !

 **Stari** : ENFIN ! Pendant mon exclusion des Trollix j'ai développé mes pouvoirs diaboliques !

 **Playermy** : Enfin avec toi c'est plus diabetique...

 **Hans** : Bien, l'épreuve du jour est une partie des Loups-Garoux de ThierceVox.

 **Playermy** : C'est quoi le jeu du loup-garou ?

 **Stari** : Putain j'ai bien fait de plus être dans ton équipe, t'a jamais jouer a ce jeu avec tes potes en soirée quand vous vous faisait chier ?

 **Playermy** : J'ai jamais jouer a ce jeu.

 **Stari** : T'a pas de vie !

 **Playermy** : Nan j'ai pas d'amis...

 **Omega** : All around me are familliar faces !

 **Playermy** : Hey Hans, on a changer d'avis, on prend Patate a la place de Stari.

 **Hans** : Accordé.

 **Patate** : NON JE VEUX PAS REJOINDRE SES TARÉS, LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

 **Hans** : Je vais vous expliquer les regles du Loup-Garou. Vous etes dans un village avec 3 loups-garoux, certains villageois ont des pouvoirs, chaque nuit les loups mangent quelqu'un. Le jour, vous faites un vote pour choisir qui sera pendu. Si les loups mangent tout les villageois ils gagnent.

 **Playermy** : Bon TG on va faire un carnage !

 **Hans** : Prenez une carte pour savoir votre rôle. Dans un but divertissant, il n'y a pas de villageois classique, vous avez tous un pouvoir different. Voulez vous que je vous disent qui se trouve dans cette partie ?

 **DonMusik** : J'aime pas jouer au Loup Garou...

 **Hans** : Trop tard j'ai déjà tout préparé. Je vais juste expliquer le rôle du nouveau loup : Il sagit du Loup Blanc, il doit finir dernier survivant, il peux manger un loup normal une nuit sur 2.

 **Stari** : VOUS ALLEZ ROTER DU SANG !

 **Hans** : Piochez une carte.

Tout le monde pioche une carte... Sauf DonMusik qui n'aime pas jouer a ce jeu.

 **Playermy** : Pioche une carte, ProloMusik !

 **Hans** : Car DonMusik ne pioche pas de carte il aura la dernière du paquet.

JOUR UN :

Des machoires salés se referment sur un villageois... Au petit matin les participants se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait de Stari, le Bouc-Emissaire.

 **Playermy** : C'est surement un coup... DU DIABETE !

 **Stari(mourant)** : Nique ta mère Player... Argh !

 **Nabuco** : Ouais alors pourquoi tu pleure pas sa mort, hein ? T'es un loup !

Nabuco vote Playermy.

 **Playermy** : Si tu vote pour moi tu va le regretter...

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouais et pourquoi ?

 **Playermy** : Tu ne veux pas savoir...

 **Omega** : Moi je crois Playermy et je vote pour DonMusik.

 **DonMusik** : HEY PANTOUFLE TU VOTE PAS POUR MOI !

 **Patate** : Et pourquoi pas ?

 **DonMusik** : Eh... on est dans la rue ?

Tout le monde vote pour pendre DonMusik qui était Loup-Garou Salé.

JOUR DEUX :

Playermy le cupidon est retrouver mort...

 **Gamesret** : Moi je peux vous dire... Il y a quelqu'un ici qui aime bien manger...

 **Patate** : TOI PAR EXEMPLE !

 **Syn** : Patate t'es suspect.

 **Omega** : EN DEUX MOTS !

Syn et Omega votent Patate.

 **Patate** : Ouais mais je suis villageois !

 **Hans** : Techniquement non car j'ai retirer tout les villageois du paquet de carte.

 **Patate** : Mais vous êtes con ! Je suis super important !

Patate lache un vibromasseur en forme de flûte en ébène. Il se met a jouer "La marmelade de ma grand mère".

 **Nabuco** : Patate c'est le Joueur de Flûte !

Patate est jeté dans l'huile après avoir trahis son rôle de J.D.F.

JOUR TROIS :

Le petit village se reveil sans Ezekith le chasseur !

 **Farid** : OH MON BISMILLAH EZEKITH EST MOURRANT !

Ezekith tire sa dernière balle sur Ray-Yami qui était l'ancien du village.

 **Ray-Yami** : Je suis Papi Yaaaaaaami... je vous maudit !

Tout les villageois perdent leurs pouvoirs.

 **Nabuco** : Il y a un truc bizarre... le loup blanc n'a pas manger de loup pour le moment...

Nabuco la petite fille implose car elle était marrié à Ray-Yami grace a Player le cupidon.

 **Omega** : L'ancien en couple avec la petite fille... la camionnette blanche a encore frappé !

 **Farid** : Si on ne tue pas un loup aujourd'hui on est niquer !

 **Gamesret** : Syn il aime bien manger... je dis ça je dis rien...

 **Omega** : Je fait confiance à Gamesret...

Omega et Gamesret vote pour Syn.

 **Syn** : MAIS POURQUOI MOI ?!

 **Farid** : Syn il dit rien depuis le debut, c'est suspect.

Syn est jeter dans une fosse, il était en fait un loup !

JOUR QUATRE :

Le village se reveil et personne n'est mort !

 **Gamesret** : Je sent un grand boulversement dans ma boule de cristale...

 **Azuki** : HEY LES GARS JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

Azuki prend les cartes de tout le monde et les regarde.

 **Azuki** : Omega c'est un loup garou.

Le village enferme Omega dans un sous-sol avec l'integrale de Steven Universe et de Marion Seclin.

 **Hans** : La partie est finie. Vous pouvez reveler vos roles.

 **Farid** : Je suis voleur... Omega putain t'es raciste...

 **Temevu** : Je suis la sorcière et j'ai servie a rien.

 **Gamesret** : Je suis voyant, et j'ai un turban.

 **Azuki** : OUAIS MOI JE SUIS MAITRE DU JEU ET JE GAGNE !

Les joueurs morts sont ramené à la vie avec le C.D.R.A.M.

 **Omega** : Mais on avait pas des Centres de Régénération personels ?

 **Hans** : Coupure budgetaire.

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **Hans** : Car je suis gentil je vous donne 30 points bonus a tous.

 **Farid** : Quoi ?! Mais il y a jamais eu de points !

 **Hans** : Maintenant oui. Vous gagnez un point par vote pour rejoindre/revenir que vous avez reçu. Vous perdez un point par vote d'élimination reçu.

Les scores sont :

Farid : 44

Syn Scratch : 39

DonMusik : 36

Gamesret : 34

Ezekith : 33

Omega : 33

Playermy : 33

Temevu : 32

Patate : 31

Stari : 28

Ray-Yami : 21

Nabuco : 11

 **Hans** : Vous gagnez aussi des points a la fin de chaque challenge, le nombre de points dépend de votre rang. Par exemple, Stari est mort en premier et ne reçoit aucun point.

 **Stari** : HEY !

 **Hans** : Vous gagnez :

Gamesret : 30 points

Temevu : 20 points

Farid : 15 points

Omega : 12 points

Syn : 10 points

Nabuco : 8 points

Ray-Yami : 6 points

Ezekith : 4 points

Patate : 3 points

Playermy : 2 points

DonMusik : 1 point

Stari : RIEN

 **Hans** : Votre score reste le même a chaque épisode, essayer de gagner le plus de points par chapitre car les 4 participants avec le moins de point sont sur la liste des éliminations. Vos scores actuels sont :

Gamesret : 64

Farid : 59

Temevu : 52

Syn Scratch : 49

Omega : 45

DonMusik : 37

Ezekith : 37

Playermy : 35

Patate : 34

Stari : 28

Ray-Yami : 27

Nabuco : 19

 **Hans** : Dans le vote d'aujourd'hui vous avez le choix entre Patate, Stari, Ray-Yami et Nabuco.

A SUIVRE...


	13. Mexicano !

PRECEDEMENT : AGROUGROU LE LOUP GAROU !

Farid se retourna et vit le magnifique visage d'Oshta, un sourire illumina le visage du jeune arabe qui se lècha les lèvres de façon très sensuelle.

"Fa... Faridu-senpai..? Demanda Oshta, en voyant le regard pervers que lui lançait Farid.

-Oui, Oshta ?

-Pou... Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça..?"

Il n'eut pas le temps finir sa vraie question que Farid lui avait sauté dessus et imita la fameuse case de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure avec la joue de son petit Oshta-kun. Celui-ci gémit et se décalla vivement, rouge comme une pivoine, ou une tomate, je sais plus, et se mit à haleter :

"Faridu-senpai..?

-Reviens Oshta, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Du moins pas trop...

Je viens juste de te connaître Oshta, mais la première chose que j'aurai dû faire en te voyant, c'est de rentrer ma flèche dans ton cul.

-Fa... Faridu..?

-N'ai pas peur, Oshta.

-D'... D'accord..."

Farid se colla rapidement à Oshta et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, et commença à le susoter aussi. Puis, il rentra sa main entre les fesses d'Oshta et commença à glisser à l'intérieur avec beaucoup de difficulté, il ressortit après avoir entendu Oshta hurler de douleur.

"Désolé si tu as une prolapse, mon petit. As-tu du lubrifiant ?"

Oshta n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, sa gorge était sèche et il pu seulement agiter sa tête en signe de non. L'Arabe de dix-sept ans utilisa donc sa magie yolo de fanfiction pour en faire apparaître, puis reprit son infiltration.

Farid ressorti son bras, gêné.

"Désolé Oshta, c'était une impulsion. Tu veux un couscous ?

-Bien sûr Faridu ! Avec des merguez ?

-Evidemment, c'est pourri sans merguez !

-Allez vient, on est bien dans le couscous !"

Et ils sautèrent tous les deux dans une piscine de couscous géant.

 **Amaryllis** : Voila Yaourt c'etait ma fanfiction Yaoi Anal-vore Farid X Oshta, t'a aimer ?

 **Yaourt** : Je veux mourir.

 **Syn** : Je suis pas dans ta fic, je suis déçu...

 **Yaourt** : COMMENT T'ES ARRIVER LA ?

 **Syn** : Scénarium. Maintenant... c'est l'heure des léchouilles...

Yaourt fait son cri, servant de transition, nous somment maintenant hors du CDR et c'est l'heure de l'élimination.

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 15 votes, cette fois le gateau est le respect, cuit dans sa graisse.

 **Patate** : C'est étonament... Appetissant !

 **Hans** : Tu es juste en chien patate, avec tes 2 votes.

 **Ray-Yami** : Un jour de plus avec ce gamin...

 **Hans** : Nabuco et sa peluche Keith sont à 3 votes.

 **Nabuco** : UN JOUR DE PLUS !

 **Hans** : Nous avons un problème, Ray-Yami et Stari sont à 5 votes chacun, nous allons devoir faire un defi pour les départager.

 **Ray-Yami** : MAIS MERDE !

 **Hans** : Pour gagner le challenge il faut ne pas être opprimer.

 **DonMusik** : Le racisme anti-blanc n'existe pas.

Ray-Yami est envoyer au CDR car Stari est un homme cis-genre blanc hétéro.

 **Ray-Yami** : SERVEUR DE MERDE !

 **Stari** : Le respect, je l'ai manger !

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujourd'hui se passe au Méxique.

 **Gamesret** : Mais le Méxique est super ultra loin !

 **Hans** : C'est pour ça que j'ai fait une reconstruction historique.

Hans pointe du doigt un sombrero et un tacos. DonMusik applaudit.

 **DonMusik** : Bravo... Cliché raciale de merde...

 **Hans** : Vous allez devoir passer le mur pour vous enfuir du Méxique, tout en evitant les hamburgers explosifs que Donald Trump va vous jeter. Plus vous sortez vite du Méxique, plus vous gagnez de points.

 **Farid** : FUCK THE BEEZ !

 **Nabuco** : Aurevoir les nulos !

Nabuco empile les produits dérivés de Macross Delta pour en faire un escalier.

 **Farid** : Ça ne marchera jamais !

Farid se dessine hors du mexique avec Medibang.

 **Farid** : J'ai gagner.

 **Donald** : TU RESTE ICI !

Trump tire sur Farid, brisant sa tablette.

 **Farid** : MA FANFICTION FAIRYTAIL... eh je veux dire... MON MANGA !

 **Gamesret** : Au pire on creuse.

Gamesret creuse le sol, la tour de produits dérivés de Nabuco perd son équilibre et tombe.

 **Nabuco** : JE DOIS TOUT RECOMMENCER !

 **DonMusik** : Bon ce challenge m'emmerde...

DonMusik sécréte du sel et construit un jet-pack avec !

 **Donald** : PERSONNE NE QUITTE LE MEXIQUE !

Trump fait exploser le jet-pack de DonMusik qui génére tellement de sel que le Méxique est submergé. Les participants sont au dessus du mur.

 **Hans** : Puisque vous êtes tous sorti du Méxique en même temps, je vais devoir faire une autre épreuve.

Une ombre arrive au dessus de Hans...

 **Hans** : OH NON !

C'etait Kim Jung Un dans son hélico-réen !

 **Kim Jung Un** : 그것은 어떻게 핵 내 나라를 넣어하는 방법을 가르 칠 것입니다! (ça va t'apprendre a mettre du nucleaire sur mon pays !)

Kim Jung Un tire des boulettes de riz sur Trump, le tuant sur le coup !

 **DonMusik** : Pourquoi toutes les fictions d'Omega sont racistes...

 **Omega** : Bah, c'est drole.

 **Hans** : Le nouveau challenge est un concours d'histoire.

PLUSIEURS HEURES D'ECRITURE PLUS TARD :

 **Gamesret** : UN HOMME SEUL DANS SON BUREAU, QUAND SOUDAIN UN ALIEN RENTRE AVEC UNE CAPOTE ! IL SE LAISSE ENTRAINER, PUIS L'OVNI ARRIVE... ET LA CEST LE DRAME ! IL LEMMENE AU 7EME CIEL ! PFWIIIIT ! LE BUREAU EST REMPLI D'UN LIQUIDE BLANC ET VERT (car le sperme d'alien est vert, on le sait tous)

 **Hans** : 7/10 Too much sperme.

 **Farid** : Bah c'est une histoire d'une fille qui deviens amie avec un monstre violet sur un ile et à la fin ils meurs.

 **Hans** : 2/10, c'est nul !

 **Temevu** : Mon histoire s'appelle Homestuck !

 **Hans** : SUIVANT !

 **Temevu** : mais...

 **Hans** : Au tour de Syn.

Syn n'est pas là.

 **Temevu** : Syn à disparu au debut du chapitre...

 **Hans** : je lui donne donc un point de la plèbe.

 **Temevu** : Syn n'a pas fait d'histoire et gagne plus de points que moi ?! C'est injuste !

 **Omega** : Mon histoire t'es déjà entrain de la lire, du con.

 **Hans** : 5/10, l'aurtogruf é mové !

 **DonMusik** : C'est l'histoire d'un démon de feu ignifugé sur tout le corps sauf la bite donc il se brûle en se branlant.

 **Hans** : 6/10 pour l'originalité.

 **Ezekith** : C'est l'histoire d'un squalami pendu au sapin, qui se dépend, tombe dans 2 escalier, s'empalle sur 3 lames griffes tenue par 4 jolies sèches appartenant à CINQ ENCULÉS ! avec 6 vraies tronçoneuses plantés dans le dos de 7 paraplégique recouvert de 8 araignées tisseuses buvant 9 litres de faygos dans 10 sceaux asséchés sur le dos de 11 grenouilles sauteuses sautant près de 12 centaures musclés !

 **Hans** : 4/10, tu as juste copié le scripte d'une vidéo de mad stalker.

 **Playermy** : C'est 2 feministe dans un bar, et une dit "t'aurais pas l'heure ?" et l'autre repond "pas dans la rue"

 **Hans** : Pas drole : 3/10 !

 **Patate** : C'est 2 nazi, un des deux pêtent et l'autre dit "je suis pas juif, calme toi".

 **Hans** : 9/10 j'aime l'ancien temps...

 **Stari** : C'est l'histoire de DonMusik qui est dans la rue, il rencontre Marion Seclin, il lui dit bonjour et elle hurle "PAS DANS LA RUE !"

 **Hans** : 5/10 car c'est moyen.

 **Nabuco** : Keith.

 **Hans** : Tu gagne autant de points qu'il y a de mots dans ton histoire. Les scores sont :

SCORE :

Gamesret : 71

Farid : 62

Temevu : 52

Omega : 50

Syn Scratch : 50

DonMusik : 43

Patate : 43

 **Ezekith : 41**

 **Playermy : 38**

 **Stari : 33**

 **Nabuco : 20**

 **Hans** : Le vote sera entre Nabuco, Stari, Ezekith et Playermy. Le vote fini dans 2 jours.

Syn arrive, la bouche recouverte de blanc.

 **Syn** : Je suis là ! Alors c'est quoi le challenge ?

 **Playermy** : Bah c'est déjà fini en fait... T'était où au juste ?

 **Syn** : Je lechais Yaourt dans le CDR.

 **Stari** : Cunylungus ou Analungus ?

 **Syn** : LES DEUX !

A SUIVRE...


	14. Combat de Figurants

PRECEDEMENT : Après 2 semaines d'attente, Ray-Yami c'est fait éliminé.

 **Hans** : La disparition de Ray-Yami vous à tous affecter...

Personne ne repond.

 **Hans** : Le gateau cette fois est le corps inerte de François "Flamby" Hollande, l'ancien président de la république Française.

 **Ezekith** : Un dessert présidentiel ? Encore heureux, on aurait pus avoir des Macrons au repas...

 **Hans** : Stari est à 0 vote et gagne la tête du président !

Stari plante ses dents dans le front de Hollande.

 **Hans** : Immonde, Ezekith est à 1 vote, il reçoit les bras du président.

 **Nabuco** : Playermy vas se faire expulser, c'est certain...

 **Hans** : Playermy reçoit la prostate du président avec ses 5 votes, Nabuco est éliminé à 8 votes.

 **Nabuco** : J'UTILISE MON JETON !

 **Hans** : Trop tard...

 **Nabuco** : Pas si j'utilise mon BAN HAMMER !

Nabuco saute dans les airs et brandis son Ban Hammer et vise Hans Lallemand avec !

 **Hans** : POUVOIR D'ADMIN !

La force d'administrateur d'Hans fait ce retourner le pouvoir du Ban Hammer sur Nabuco qui est ejecter dans l'espace à une tel vitesse qu'elle REMONTE LE TEMPS ET ENTRE EN COLLISION AVEC UN OBJET STELLAIRE !

 **Docteur Who** : Alors les daleks nous attaquent maintenant avec des... KIKOO JAP !

Le tardis malfonctionne et se téléporte au dessus du CDR et s'écrase dedans...

 **Hans** : Vous êtes les 10 finalistes...

 **Playermy** : J'ai été bannis 3 fois et je suis toujours en jeu !

DANS LE CDR :

 **Tout le monde sauf Didi** : BONJOUR NABUCANARTICHO !

 **Nabuco** : Quoi ?

 **Henko** : C'est dans le nuzlocke de Didi, il a renommé son Canarticho en Nabuco.

 **Nabuco** : T'A FAIT QUOI ?!

 **Didi** : Mais t'avais dit...

HORS DU CDR :

 **Hans** : Comme vous êtes les 10 finalistes, vous gagnez une manivelle à foutre !

 **Temevu** : J'en ai déjà une...

 **Hans** : Aujourd'hui vous n'allez pas participer. Les gens du CDR vont le faire à votre place, le gagnant reviens en jeu. Le challenge du jour est une partie de Brawlhalla en mode Bombe. Vous allez lancer des bombes aux autres participants, le dernier survivant reviens en jeu. GO !

Les participants prennent de bombes.

 **Didi** : Je vais utiliser ses bombes juste pour me defendre, je ne démarre aucun conflit !

Nabuco atomise Didi !

 **Nabuco** : Ça t'apprendra à nommer un Canarticho à mon nom !

 **Leo** : WALOU, REVEIL TOI !

Walou regarde droit devant lui avec ses yeux vide.

 **Leo** : Bon bah ça fait une cible...

La grenade dans la main de Leo explose, il est propulsé dans les airs !

 **Leo** : FACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE...

 **Playermusik** : JE VIENS VENGER DIDI LE NEGOCIATEUR !

Playermusik tire en raffale sur Nabuco qui explose !

 **Playermusik** : Le vote utile FN est interdit dans cette fanfiction...

 **Spooky** : Si je reviens c'est pour DonMusik ! Mi amor !

Amaryllis se met devant Yaourt.

 **Amaryllis** : JE PROTEGE YAOURT, si vous lui tirer dessus tirer aussi sur moi comme ça je pourrait lui lire mes autres fanfiction porno dans le CDR !

 **Yaourt** : Sauvez moi, dites OUI à l'euthanasie...

Yaourt et Amaryllis se font descendre par Commu et son cookie à la C4 !

 **Commu** : Ça fait plusieurs chapitre que je veux revenir... LE COMBAT COMMENCE !

Commu élimine Paradox, Norowa et Deladess avant d'exploser !

 **Stanislas** : Hey, laissez moi vous parler d'home-

une grenade est jeté dans la bouche de Stanislas qui explose !

 **Rheo** : NON !

 **Ray-Yami** : Lis Homestuck et joue à Isaac !

Ray-Yami prend l'item Docteur Fetus qui synergise avec Soy Milk, il vomis des bombes !

 **Ray-Yami** : BLAAAAAAAAAAAGH !

Henko, Armin, Sandro, Sheep, Arto, Isaac, Aru, Lestowolf Gaby et Mikuh sont atomisé par Ray-Yami !

 **Henko** : Je... savais qu'il... fallait le virer... du serv...

Afuu tire des bombes en hauteur !

 **Afuu(de sa voix suave)** : Il faut vider... les poubelles...

 **Rheo** : Comme toi par exemple !

Rheo lance un Oreo géant sur Afuu !

 **Playermy** : Ce combat c'est n'importe quoi...

Playermusik arrive et écrase le pied de Playermy !

 **Playermy** : MAIS JE JOUE PAS PUTAIN !

 **Bambou** : ISSOU ! HI, HI, HI, HI, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bambou explose après son imitation du virus risitas ! Greg, Rei et Spooky sont éliminés !

 **Spooky** : DONMUSIK VENGE MOOOOOOOOI !

 **Yoka** : Tching tching tchong samurai sushi ! J'ai plus google traduction avec moi donc je peux pas écrire en japonais...

Playermusik descend du ciel et tranche Yoka en 2 avec son sabre !

 **Playermusik** : Couteau de cuisine, couteau de salle à manger !

 **Vishnya** : PAR LE POUVOIR DES GEMMES DE CRISTALE !

L'oreo de Rheo roule et écrase Vishnya, Tenshy et Satan !

 **Ray-Yami** : BLAAAAAAAAAAAGH !

Le vomis de Ray-Yami fait fondre Rheo et Kitsuto !

 **Playermusik** : Combat au sommet entre nous deux...

Le Ban Hammer de Nabuco retombe sur Ray-Yami qui disparait !

 **Playermusik** : C'etait... innatendu... Il ne reste que Walou à éliminé...

Playermusik prend une grenade et se met sur un rocher.

 **Playermusik** : WALOU, JE SAIT OÙ TU TE CACHE ! VIENS ICI QUE-

La phrase de Playermusik est coupé net par l'explosion de sa grenade.

 **Hans** : WALOU WINS BY DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING !

 **Omega** : Mais c'est quoi son score ?

 **Hans** : Il gagnera le score du participant éliminé au prochain chapitre.

 **Stari** : Mais c'est pas beaucoup, les 4 participants avec le moins de score ont entre 33 et 43 points...

 **Hans** : Tout le monde sauf Walou est dans le strawpoll du jour, ha ha.

 **Tout le Monde** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

A SUIVRE...


	15. Destruction des OC

PRECEDEMENT : Walou à niquer le game.

 **Hans** : Mein petit Walou, tu vas recevoir les points de quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

 **Gamesret** : Ça promet...

 **Hans** : Nous n'avons pas de gateau...

 **Patate** : MAIS J'AI FAIM MOI !

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 13 votes.

 **Omega** : C'est marrant j'ai était bannis le 13 du site du loup garou.

 **Hans** : Farid, Gamesret et Temevu sont à 0 votes chacun !

 **Farid** : Fuck Beez !

 **Hans** : DonMusik, Ezekith, Playermy, Syn et Omega n'ont qu'un seul hater et donc un seul vote chacun.

 **DonMusik** : Pourquoi j'ai autant de votes que les fachos au juste ?

 **Hans** : Car personne ne t'aime, mais les gens detestent Patate et Stari encore plus qui sont tout les deux à 4 votes.

 **Patate** : Alors qui est éliminé ?

Stari coupe Patate en 9 part, le fait frire et donne un morceau à tout le monde.

 **Hans** : Bon bah on a un gateau... Patate est éliminé et vas être régénéré avec les participants morts du dernier chapitre !

Tout les participants revivent et sont envoyer au CDR ! sauf Ray-Yami...

 **Hans** : Vous êtes les 10 finalistes, vous pouvez réutilisez vos stand.

 **Omega** : Il est où Ray-Yami ?

 **Hans** : Quand le Ban Hammer l'a écrasé hier il a était envoyer très loins, il est donc impossible de le faire revenir tant qu'il est vivant.

 **Playermy** : Good enough.

 **Hans** : Le challenge d'aujoud'hui est...

 **Omega** : OH MON DIEU, NON !

 **Farid** : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 **Omega** : SEGA PERMET DE FAIRE SON OC SONIC DANS SONIC FORCES !

 **DonMusik** : Les OC ne sont pas tous à chier, regarde Philibert the Hedgehog !

 **Hans** : Changement de challenge : vous allez devoir empecher sega de produire ce jeu. Le premier à le détruire gagne.

 **Playermy** : Omega, je pense que Stari peut nous rejoindre maintenant que patate est parti.

 **Omega** : Parfait ! Je prépare le matos !

Omega disparait.

 **Stari** : Il est où ?

Darude sandstorm se fait entendre...

 **Playermy** : Oh putain...

Un hélicoptère appache piloté par Omega arrive !

 **Omega** : MONTEZ VITE !

Playermy, Stari et Syn montent dans l'hélicoptère qui s'envole vers le japon !

 **DonMusik** : BANDE DE TRANSPHOBES ! JE VAIS VOUS ARRETEZ !

 **Walou** : Je suis le panda de feu !

Walou s'embrase et fait des ricochets sur l'ocean en direction du Japon !

 **Farid** : Made in Salt ! Go !

Un grappin fait de sel sort de la main de Farid et s'accroche à l'hélicoptère appache !

 **DonMusik** : Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution...

DonMusik sort son réactumblr dorsal ! C'est comme un jet pack mais qui utilise les commentaires de rageux sur tumblr comme carburant !

 **Temevu** : EZEKITH, MONTE DANS LA TINGO MOBILE !

Ezekith et Temevu montent dans la Tingo Mobile qui flotte sur l'eau !

 **Omega** : Les gars, on vas bientot arrivé au Japon !

 **Stari** : Il y a Walou qui nous suit de près !

 **Playermy** : Larguez le surplus !

 **Syn** : Mais on à quoi comme surplus ?

Playermy jette Syn sur Walou, faisant se détacher Farid de l'hélicoptère appache !

 **Playermy** : Much better !

 **DonMusik** : REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE TRANSPHOBES !

DonMusik tire une boule de feu avec Forever Flame, ce qui fait chuter l'hélicoptère !

 **Stari** : Chrono Papillo, CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono Papillo** : MAIS T'ES FOU, ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

 **Playermy** : PAS SI TU CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono Papillo** : JE SUIS PAS VENU ICI POUR SOUFFRIR, OKAY ?!

 **Omega** : On a toujours les flèches de stand ?

 **Stari** : Oui, j'ai toujours mon genou brisé depuis le chapitre 5 de la saison 1...

Omega se plante la flèche de Stand dans Spooky Gold qui deviens Spooky Gold Requiem !

 **Omega** : Alors...

L'interface Sony Vegas apparait et Omega commence à éditer la scène.

 **Omega** : Deja je vais mettre la vidéo en pause comme ça on ne meurt pas...

L'hélicoptère est figer dans les airs !

 **DonMusik** : PANTOUFLE, J'ARRIVE !

Forever Flame lance des boules de feu à Omega !

 **Omega** : Alors tu veux jouer à ça... Spooky Gold, sort la clé USB !

Omega prend la clé USB et lance des image random à DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : Hey, arrète ! Ça me déshumanise d'être une cible !

Omega sort un fusil à pompe en png et vise le jet-pack de DonMusik qui tombe sur les timelines de Sony Vegas !

 **Omega** : Maintenant je retire les boules de feu de la timeline et je change la direction de l'hélico...

Omega retourne dans la fanfic !

 **Playermy** : Bon bah en fait on ne tombe plus

 **Stari** : T'a l'air patraque, monte dans mon hélico !

 **Omega** : Juste non, on vas au Japon je rappel !

 **Stari** : On peut jamais rire dans cette fanfic...

Temevu et Ezekith sont en dessous de l'hélicoptère à bord de la Tingo Mobile !

 **Farid** : Merci Temevu de nous avoir remonter hors de l'eau quand Omega et les autres nous ont fait tomber de l'hélico !

 **Syn** : Mais comment on vas détruire Sonic Forces au juste ?

 **Temevu** : On vas infiltré le batiment, arrivé dans la salle des ordis et supprimé Système 32 de chaque PC !

PLUS TARD :

 **Omega** : Ça y est, on est au dessus du QG de Sega, on vas passer par les conduits d'aération et brisé tout les ordis !

 **Stari** : Hein quoi ?

Stari lache les commandes de l'hélicoptère qui s'écrase sur le batiment qui explose !

 **Hans** : C'est ça qui est bon ! L'alliance Trollix gagne 90 points !

 **Playermy** : 90 points chacun ?

 **Hans** : Stari est celui avec le moins de points, il peut donc donner les points comme il veux !

 **Stari** : Je prend 45 points, Player en prends 44 et Omega en a juste un !

 **Omega** : CONNARD !

 **Hans** : Voici vos scores :

SCORE :

Playermy : 82

Stari : 78

Gamesret : 71

Farid : 62

Temevu : 52

Omega : 51

Syn Scratch : 50

 **DonMusik : 43**

 **Walou : 43**

 **Ezekith : 41**

 **DonMusik** : Je vais enfin partir !

 **Hans** : Faites votre choix entre Walou, Ezekith et DonMusik ! Faites votre choix avant le 21 !

A SUIVRE !


	16. La Montagne du ErisBot

**PRECEDEMENT** : Les trollix sont montés dans un hélicoptère appache et ont détruit le QG de sega dans le but de les empecher de sortir Sonic Forces !

 **Hans** : La dernière fois les Trollix ont détruit-

 **Playermy** : Tu sais, on a vu le **PRECEDEMENT** au dessus de ta phrase...

 **Hans** : Le gateau du jour est un plateau tortilla avec de la corona !

 **Donald Trump** : Je n'approuve pas la nourriture mexicaine !

 **Hans** : Playermy, Stari, Gamesret, Farid, Temevu, Omega et Syn n'etait pas dans le vote du dernier chapitre, ils reçoivent une tortilla et une bouteille de corona.

 **Farid** : MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE JE FAIT LE RAMADAN !

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 12 votes !

 **DonMusik** : Seulement ? J'avais raison, les gens remarquent que cette fanfic est inhumainement fachiste !

 **Stari** : Ou alors Omega à eu la flemme d'écrire...

 **Omega** : FERME TA GUEULE JUL !

 **Hans** : Ezekith est à 1 vote.

 **Ezekith** : Ah ah ah... Celui qui a voté pour moi se dénonce que je lui BRISE LA NUQUE !

 **Hans** : Walou... je ne t'aime pas beaucoup... DONC C'EST PARFAIT DE TE VOIR PARTIR !

 **DonMusik** : Il a eu combiens de votes ?

 **Hans** : Notre roux national avait reçu 9 votes.

 **Walou** : Le yuri : c'est la vie !

Walou est envoyer au CDR à coups de raquette de tennis.

 **Narcos Dissident** : Bonjour, je peut rejoindre l'émission ?

 **Farid** : Walou t'es grillé a 2000km...

Walou est renvoyé dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : Le challenge du jour est-

 **Panda de Feu** : JE PEUT REJOINDRE ?

 **Temevu** : WALOU TU TE CASSSE !

Walou est enfermé dans une petite boite en carton qui est envoyé dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : Le challenge du jour consiste à atteindre le sommet de la montagne du ErisBot et d'inserer votre CD de musique en premier. Choisissez la musique que vous devais inserer dans la machine.

 **Playermy** : Je prend le CD de Bismillah Techno Mix.

 **Stari** : Moi je prend It's Over Isn't It version Gabe le chien.

 **Gamesret** : PASSE PARTOUT DU FORT BOYARD !

 **Farid** : Le theme des hommes du pillier.

 **Temevu** : Sanik, evidement !

 **Omega** : Le Loud Nigra.

 **Syn** : La musique de Bendy and the Ink Machine.

 **DonMusik** : Marion Seclin version 10 heures.

 **Ezekith** : Des musiques d'Homestuck.

 **Hans** : Trois, Deux, Un : PARTEZ !

 **Stari** : TOUS DANS L'HELICO !

 **Hans** : Non, c'est interdit pour cette épreuve.

 **Playermy (deja dans l'hélico)** : Quoi ?

Hans sort son bazooka.

 **Hans** : ON AVAIT DIT PAS D'HELICO !

Hans tire sur l'hélico, Playermy et Stari sont oblitérés !

 **Omega** : Bon bah j'y vais à pied...

 **Gamesret** : Je viens avec toi !

 **Ezekith** : Et moi aussi !

Playermy et Stari sont régénérés.

 **Playermy** : Et moi aussi, AUSSI !

 **Hans** : Non.

 **Playermy** : ET POURQUOI ?

 **Hans** : Pour cette épreuves, nous n'acceptons que les groupes de 3, car vous etes 9 au total.

 **Stari** : Bah moi je vais avec Player !

 **Temevu** : Je vais avec Syn et Farid.

 **DonMusik** : Oh non... OH NON !

 **Playermy et Stari** : Oh oui !

 **Hans** : Les groupes sont :

Farid, Temevu et Syn

Omega, Gamesret et Ezekith

Playermy, Stari et DonMusik

 **DonMusik** : Pourquoi moi...

 **Playermy** : T'en fais pas chouchou c'est temporaire !

 **DonMusik** : ÇA C'EST MA PHRASE !

 **Temevu** : Je vais utiliser ma NOUVELLE CHATTE pour aller vers le ErisBot !

Temevu sort un nouveau chaton de sa sacoche et s'en sert comme monture !

 **Syn** : C'est pas plus rapide d'utiliser... un cheval ?

 **Temevu** : TA GUEULE !

 **DonMusik** : J'ai mon kayak salé ! C'est comme un kayak, mais qui ne peut naviguer que sur le sel.

 **Playermy** : Il n'y a que 2 genres.

DonMusik s'enerve et change une rivière en sel !

 **Stari** : Bon bah on peut naviguer sur le fleuve de sel !

 **DonMusik** : HANS ! JE VEUX CHANGER D'EQUIPE !

 **Farid** : On doit changer de chemin...

 **Syn** : ET POURQUOI ?

 **Farid** : Il y a du sel en face de nous et il n'est pas 21h20...

 **Temevu** : Alors on vas où ?

 **Farid** : On attend 21h20, ça vas pas être long, il est 10h30.

 **Syn** : Bah alors on passe...

 **Farid** : 10h30 du MATIN !

 **Omega** : Moi je peut passer !

Omega mange un radis sauvage.

 **Playermy (sur le kayak)** : Je vois que tu as jouer a Zelda Breath of the Wild !

 **Omega** : Evidement !

 **Ezekith** : Temevu, ta chatte est lente.

 **Temevu** : LA PREMIERE EST PARTIE, OK ?!

 **Syn** : Celle qui tirait des lasers dans la saison 1 ?

 **Temevu** : Oui, donc c'est cette chatte OU RIEN !

SUR LE FLEUVE DE SEL :

 **Playermy** : A gauche vous pouvez voir les hotels en enfer que DonMusik nous offre à chaque blague raciste.

 **DonMusik** : Je t'offre le terrain, ça vas plus vite...

 **Stari** : A droite vous pouvez voir la salle d'entrainement anti-homme blancs cis-genre hétéro.

 **DonMusik** : Ça s'appelle Twitter...

DE RETOUR CHEZ OMEGA :

 **Omega** : Je sais ! On vas utiliser-

Une explosion se fait entendre.

 **Sandro** : VOILA, J'AI ENFIN OUVERT LE CDR, OMEGA, JE VEUX ETRE IMPORTANT !

 **Gamesret** : Attends, t'a fait quoi ?

Les participants éliminés avancent à grand pas vers Omega.

 **Omega** : MAIS QU'A TU FAIS ?!

 **Participants Éliminés** : IL EST OÙ LE CHAPITRE 16 ?

 **Omega** : Mais... je... je... je l'écrit !

Les participants mécontants tabassent Omega avant de repartir.

 **Ezekith** : Si on etait dans Smash Melee, Omega aurait 999% au compteur, un simple contact l'enverais très loins...

Une araignée touche l'épaule d'Omega qui s'envole !

 **Omega (s'envolant)** : VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALOPE D'ARAIGNÉE DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Gamesret sort son kazoo et joue la musique du homerun au baseball.

 **Omega** : Saloperie... oh le ErisBot !

 **Playermy (au pied de la montagne)** : DONMUSIK, EMPECHE LE DE METTRE SON CD !

 **DonMusik** : ALORS LA J'EN PEUT PLUS ! TU ME DONNE DES ORDRES ET TU FAIT DES BLAGUES SEXISTES TOUT LE LONG DU TRAJET, VAS TE FAIRE FEUTRE PLAYER, MUTER BLOQUER !

 **Playermy** : Stari, à combiens s'élève son niveau de sel ?

 **Stari** : IL EST AU DELAT DES 9000 !

DonMusik explose envoyant son CD dans les airs, il s'apprète a tomber dans le lecteur du ErisBot !

 **Omega** : NAAAAAAAAN !

Omega lance son CD qui entre en contact avec celui de DonMusik ! Les 2 CD tombent au sol !

CHEZ FARID :

 **Temevu** : Il est quel heure maintenant ?

 **Farid** : 11h.

EN BAS DE LA MONTAGNE :

 **Playermy** : Si j'escalade la montagne assez vite je pourrait empecher Omega de mettre sa musique !

Omega met son CD dans le ErisBot, le Loud Nigra se fait entendre dans tout le pays.

 **Hans** : Le groupe d'Omega gagne la première place, plus que 2 CD...

Playermy est enfin en haut de la montagne !

 **Playermy** : Voila, enfin...

Playermy met son CD, Bismillah Techno Mix se fait entendre dans toute la foret.

 **Playermy** : Pourquoi mon CD fait moins de bruit que celui d'Omega ?

 **Hans** : Tu as eu la 2eme place, tu fait moins de bruit. Farid, Temevu et Syn sont à la 3eme place.

 **Omega** : Il est où Farid ?

 **Hans** : Il est bloquer par le fleuve de sel a cause de son ramadan. Puisqu'il ne peut pas mettre le CD, son équipe est discalifié.

Hans claque des doigts, les 2 équipes ayant insérés leurs CD sont devant le panneau d'affichage du score.

 **Hans** : Omega, Ezekith et Gamesret gagnent 30 points chacun. Playermy, Stari et DonMusik en gagne 15 chacun, et pour finir Temevu, Farid et Syn gagnent 5 points chacun.

 **Ezekith** : J'ai enfin des points !

 **Hans** : Votez entre Temevu, DonMusik et Syn Scratch.

A SUIVRE...

SCORE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE :

Gamesret : 101

Playermy : 97

Stari : 93

Omega : 81

Ezekith : 71

Farid : 67

 **DonMusik : 58**

 **Temevu : 57**

 **Syn Scratch : 55**


	17. Le Retour du Piège

PRECEDEMENT : Farid avait très faim.

 **Hans** : Grace aux efforts d'Omega et Playermy, toute la Belgique a entendu un noir hurlant et une chanson religieuse.

 **Playermy** : Attends, il est où Farid ?

 **Hans** : Il est toujours dans la foret, a cause de son ramadan il ne peut pas passer par le sentier qui a etait remplie de sel par DonMusik.

Hans claque des doigts et ramène Farid sur le plateau de l'emission.

 **DonMusik** : Hey Farid, tu veux du pron ?

 **Farid** : Vas sucer ton père, je fait le ramadan !

 **DonMusik** : Il est mort...

 **Yaourt(dans le CDR)** : Raison de plus !

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 9 votes.

 **Playermy** : Peut-etre que t'aurais plus de votes si tu sortait les chapitres plus vite... HEIN OMEGA ?!

 **Hans** : J'ai entendu dire que des gens prennent du pain sans gluten, donc pour changer, j'ai pris du gluten sans pain.

 **Stari** : Ça a l'air degueulasse !

 **Hans** : Gamesret, Playermy, Stari, Omega, Ezekith et Farid n'etait pas sur la liste rouge, donc ils gagnent un morceau de gluten chacun.

 **Farid** : Mais j'ai pas le droit de manger...

 **Hans** : DonMusik à reçu 1 vote et Syn à reçu 2 votes.

 **DonMusik** : Laisse moi devinner, Temevu à reçu 6 votes ?

 **Hans** : EXACTEMENT !

Temevu est envoyer dans le CDR !

 **Hans** : L'epreuve du jour est un concours de cosplay. Faites attention : il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant !

Omega prend un salière et se la verse sur la tête.

 **Omega** : Ça y est, je suis cosplayer en SJW !

DonMusik se verse un seau de fumier srur la tête.

 **DonMusik** : Ça y est je suis cosplayer en Trollix !

 **Playermy** : Non, t'es cosplayer en toi même.

 **Farid** : Bon, si j'aspire la couleur de cet arbre avec Double Rainbow je peut me faire un debut de cosplay...

 **Syn** : T'est pas censé ne plus avoir Double Rainbow ?

Farid baisse les bras...

 **Stari** : On peut dire que je suis déjà cosplayer en Jul ?

Un etrange personne avec un grand manteau s'approche, suivie d'autres personnes tout aussi etranges...

 **Ray-Yami** : Hey, me revoila !

 **Ezekith** : T'etait pas censé être éliminé ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah pendant le combat a coup de bombes, le ban hammer m'est tombé dessus donc j'ai etait expulser du serv, j'ai juste eu a me refaire un compte et trouver un lien !

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **Ray-Yami** : Sinon, vous faites quoi ?

Gamesret se met une perruque à cheveux rouges.

 **Gamesret** : Un concours de cosplay.

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah cool, je participe !

PLUS TARD :

 **Hans** : Temps écoulé ! Mais vous avez trouver une nouvelle participante ?

 **Omega** : On peut dire ça comme ça.

 **Hans** : Son cosplay de Vriska est tellement réussi qu'elle gagne !

 **Ray-Yami** : Merci !

 **Hans** : COMMENT ?! Comment est tu sortie du CDR ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Double compte.

 **Hans** : L'EPREUVE EST ANNULÉE ! La nouvelle epreuve est un labyrinthe !

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est nul !

 **Hans** : Chaque mauvais chemin vous force a regarder une vidéo entre 30 et 60 minutes.

 **Syn** : Au moins on aura pas de vidéos de Lama Faché dans ce labyrinthe.

Les participants entrent dans le labyrinthe...

 **DonMusik** : Ce labyrinthe est faciste, le premier couloir n'as pas de chemin à gauche...

 **Ray-Yami** : Moi je prends le chemin en face, vous vous allez à droite.

 **Stari** : J'ai peur de tombé sur une vidéo de Ginger Force dans ce labyrinthe...

 **Omega** : T'en fait pas, comme c'est moi qui ecrit la fanfic je peut decider des vidéos sur lesquelles tu vas tomber !

 **Playermy** : Fait le tomber sur du Steven Universe.

 **Omega** : C'est comme si c'etait fait !

DonMusik tombe dans un cul de sac.

 **DonMusik** : Alors c'est quoi la vidéo que je doit regarder...

Une compilation best of des lives de Benzaie se joue.

 **DonMusik** : Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

 **Omega** : PARCE QUE T'ES CON !

 **Percefoge** : Le lynchage c'est pas bien.

 **Farid** : Qu'est-ce tu fait là ?

 **Percefoge** : Je jouait à Pokemon GO et je me suis perdu...

 **Syn** : Il y a encore des kassos qui y jouent ?

 **LinksTheSun** : Jolie figure de style !

 **Syn** : Merci.

Ray-Yami sort du labyrinthe.

 **Ray-Yami** : J'ai gagné ! Wouhou !

 **Hans** : Ne me dites pas que Ray-Yami à encore gagner ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah oui, c'est simple les labyrinthe, surtout que le tien est finissable en fonçant tout droit...

 **Hans** : Épreuve annulée : je vais choisir un gagnant moi même... Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam, am, stram, gram.

Le doigt de Hans pointe Ray-Yami.

 **Hans** : J'ABANDONNE ! PAS DE POINTS POUR CE CHAPITRE, NAH !

 **Farid** : Donc moi, DonMusik et Ezekith sont sur le vote ?

 **Hans** : Non. Car la competition vas prendre une plus grande empleure... PARTICIPANTS, PRESENTEZ VOUS !

 **Sandro** : Votez pour moi, je veux rejoindre, je suis un pote d'Omega ! Omega tu le fais quand mon Wankul ?

 **Satanizlas** : Homestuck, c'est bien.

 **Sheep** : Bonjour, dans le chapitre 1 on dit que j'habite en bretagne, c'est faux.

 **Yaourt** : Une personne sur une s'en branle de cette fanfic.

 **Henko** : Vous voulez voyagez pour pas cher ? Et bien cliquez sur mon lien SNCF qui vous donnera des reductions !

 **Didi** : Je vous defient en DIDI-DUEL !

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouais jt'attend Didi, tu me diras quand t'auras fini les challenges d'isaac !

 **Reivilo** : Il n'y a pas asser de place pour 2 Ray sur ce serv...

 **Patate** : Adolf best waifu.

 **Bambou** : HAIL SMUGGY !

 **Casbonbon** : VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE BAMBOU !

 **Morinock** : De toute façon vous êtes des Joes...

 **Percefoge** : Je me suis encore perdu en jouant à Pokemon GO, MERDE !

 **L'Innocence** : Je suis DA Games.

 **Hans** : Vous pouvez voter pour un de ses 14 participants, celui avec le plus de vote rejoins la bataille.

 **Omega** : Pourquoi 14 et pas 15 ?

 **Hans** : Onishitsu devait être dans le vote, mais il est trop instable...

 **Onishitsu** : SYN, SUCE MA BITE SALE ENCULÉ ! BANDE DE MONSTRES, SALOPARDS, BROSSES À CACA ! NIQUE TA MERE !

 **Playermy** : Ray, c'etait qui les mecs qui te suivaient au debut du chapitre ?

 **Ray-Yami** : J'ai récuperer un item qui change mon vomis en pleins de truc differents, et ces 4 mecs me considèrent comme le dieu tacos, car j'ai cracher des tacos devant eux.

 **Fidèle de l'ordre du Dieu Tacos** : Tacos Tequila, Ariba ariba !

 **Stari** : J'appel ça un mexicain.

A SUIVRE...


	18. Spin to Win

PRECEDEMENT : Ray-Yami à taper l'incruste chez les Trollix.

 **Hans** : Comme vous le savez surement, un nouveau participant vas rejoindre la bataille.

 **Playermy** : Alors qui reviens ?

 **Hans** : Car tu es insolent il y aura une élimination aujourd'hui !

 **Stari** : Mais... il y a pas eu de vote d'élimination ?!

 **Hans** : C'est pour ça que les 4 participants avec le plus gros score vont voter pour éliminer un des 4 autres participants.

 **DonMusik** : C'EST INJUSTE ! LES TROIS TROLLS PEUVENT SE METTRE D'ACCORD SUR QUI ELIMINER !

 **Hans** : Alors tout le monde peut voter... mais uniquement pour les 4 participants avec le moins de score.

 **Gamesret** : Je vote pour éliminer... DonMusik, car il gueule tout le temps.

 **Playermy** : Je choisie Ezekith car c'est le moins drole de vous 4.

 **Stari** : Je fait pareil.

 **Omega** : Ah... j'ai pas envie d'éliminé Syn car il est sympa... DonMusik serait une trop grosse perte et Farid est marrant... je vote Ezekith...

 **Ezekith** : Vous êtes des enfoirés ! Je vote pour Syn moi !

 **Farid** : J'ai pas envie de voter Ezekith mais je le fait quand même...

 **DonMusik** : J'élimine celui qui fait des blagues sur les nazis tout le temps ! Je parle bien sûr d'Ezekith !

 **Syn** : Je vote Farid car je suis DISSIDENT !

 **Hans** : Ezekith, on dirait que c'est la fin pour toi.

Une trappe s'ouvre sous Ezekith qui tombe dans le CDR !

 **Yaourt** : Bon, on peut passer au vrai vote ?

 **Hans** : J'y arrive... celui qui rejoins la bataille recevras une giffle en cadeau.

 **Patate** : Tu te fout de ma gueule ?

 **Hans** : De toute façon je ne vais pas te giffler car tu n'as pas reçu de vote ! Tout comme Casbonbon, Percefoge, Innocence et Reivilo.

 **Reivilo** : En parlant de Percefoge, il est partie jouer à Pokemon GO depuis 2 jours et il n'est toujours pas revenue !

 **Hans** : Pas grave, Yaourt, Bambou, Sheep, Satanizlas, Henko et Didi ne sont qu'a un vote chacun.

 **Bambou** : Mais j'ai prié Smuggy le grand tout les jours !

 **Hans** : Morinock, tu n'as que 2 votes, ce n'est pas asser pour revenir.

 **Morinock** : De toute façons vous êtes des joes...

 **Hans** : Il ne reste que Sandro et Ray-Yami...

 **Ray-Yami** : Et bien je sais que je vais revenir !

 **Hans** : Sandro reviens en jeu avec un total de 8 votes contre 5 pour Ray-Yami.

 **Ray-Yami** : QUOI ?!

Les 13 participants sont envoyer au CDR.

 **Sandro** : OUAIS OUAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! TAPE M'EN CINQ OMEGA !

Hans giffle Sandro !

 **Omega** : Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de gateau aujourd'hui ?

 **Hans** : Nous avons du vendre le gateau à cause de coupures budgetaires, ainsi que l'ancien tableau des scores.

 **Farid** : Comment ça t'as vendu le tableau des scores ?!

 **Hans** : Maintenant le tableau des scores ne peut afficher que 2 chiffres.

Le score de Gamesret redescent à 10 !

 **Gamesret** : MAIS, MON SCORE !

 **Hans** : Tu avait 101 points, sachant qu'on ne peut afficher que 2 chiffres, tu redescent à 10 !

 **Sandro** : Mais quel est mon score ?

 **Hans** : Tu récupère le score d'Ezekith, tu as donc 71 points.

 **Playermy** : On a perdu Ezekith pour CE MEC ?!

 **Sandro** : Exactement !

 **Stari** : Je croyait que Ray-Yami revenait moi...

 **Trèfle** : Moi je croyait que l'URSS revenait...

Tout le monde regarde le trèfle en se demandant qui c'est...

 **Trèfle** : Bon, je retourne sur ma planète !

Le trèfle s'envole en faisant des doigts avant d'exploser en pleins de Hand Spinners, Farid en ramasse un.

 **Farid** : Je vais l'appeler Sida !

 **DonMusik** : Heho, pas de blagues sur les maladies, des centaines de gens en meurt chaque année, DONNEZ !

 **Playermy** : Vas te faire foutre je garde ma Suisse-Money !

 **Hans** : L'épreuve du jour est un councours de Hand Spinner.

 **Farid** : T'as entendu ça Sida ? Tu vas pouvoir participer !

Le Hand Spinner fait des bruits étranges...

 **Hans** : A vos marques, prêt, SPINNEZ !

Les participants font tourner leur Hand Spinners.

 **Playermy** : Mon pseudo sur les forums spécialisés Hand Spinner c'est "Happache93" ça prouve que je suis aussi puissant qu'un hélico !

Le Hand Spinner de Farid prend feu !

 **Farid** : C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 **Sida Spinner** : Merci mortel de m'avoir fait sortir de cette prison de plastique et de souffrance...

 **Sandro** : Je comprends rien... c'est normal Omega ?

 **Omega** : J'EN SAIS RIEN !

Un démon sort du Hand Spinner de Farid, les autres Hand Spinners disparaissent...

 **Sida Spinner** : Je suis le Hand Spinner originel... Enfermez depuis debut 2017 dans cette saloperie de merdouille qui tourne !

 **Stari** : Bon satan, on a compris t'aurais voulue être enfermer dans autre chose qu'un jouet attrape-pigeon, arrète de nous faire chier maintenant.

 **Sida Spinner** : Nous les Hand Spinners allons nous rebeller contre vous, salopards d'humains !

 **Trèfle** : Mais je suis pas humain moi, je suis une brique.

Sida Spinner fait brûler le trèfle, le ciel devient rouge.

 **Playermy** : Bon bah moi j'y vais, j'ai piscine.

Playermy s'envole avec l'hélicoptère et vas en Corée du Nord.

 **Kim Jung Un** : 스틸 기모노 만세(quoi ? Tu veux une bombe nucléaire ? Prends en une cousin !)

Playermy reviens en Belgique avec l'hélico.

 **Playermy** : Les gars, je m'en occupe !

Un aimant geant sort de l'hélico qui attrape le CDR et le CDRAM avant de lacher la bombe !

 **Didi(dans le CDR)** : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'envole ?!

 **Temevu(dans le CDR)** : J'en sais rien il y a pas de fenetre !

Sida Spinner est reduit en cendre, comme la Belgique... Playermy se pose en suisse.

 **Hans** : Playermy, pour avoir detruit l'ile tu perd 30 points points.

 **Playermy** : Attends, qu'est-ce tu fait ici ?! J'ai pas encore commencer a vous regener avec le CDRAM !

 **Hans** : Déjà c'est nos doublures que tu as exploser, ensuite ce n'est plus un Centre de Regeneration à Manivelle, mais un Centre de Regeneration Automatique Magueule.

 **Playermy** : Ça explique où est partie le budget.

 **Hans** : Mais comme tu as sauver l'ile du demon Hand Spinner, tu gagnes 30 points.

 **Playermy** : En gros j'ai pas perdu de points...

 **Sandro** : Bon bah je pense qu'on vas devoir continuer les épreuves en Suisse...

 **Playermy** : C'est pas la vraie Suisse, c'est une île, comme la "Belgique" !

 **Hans** : Votez pour qui éliminé entre Gamesret, Syn et DonMusik. Fin des votes dans 2 jours.

 **Trèfle** : Et dans 2 jours, c'est la Saint-Léonce !

A SUIVRE !

 **RÉCAPITULATIF DES SCORES :**

Playermy : 97

Stari : 93

Omega : 81

Sandro : 71

Farid : 67

 **DonMusik : 58**

 **Syn Scratch : 55**

 **Gamesret : 10**


	19. Les Legislatives du Serveur

**PRECEDEMENT** : Sandro à rejoins la bataille.

 **Hans** : J'ai entendue des pleintes venant du CDR.

 **Henko(dans le CDR)** : Bah oui que je me pleint ! Le vote du dernier chapitre etait entre les 3 personnes les plus droles de la fanfic !

 **Omega** : En parlant de vote, c'est l'heure de l'élimination !

 **Hans** : Nous n'avons reçu que 10 votes, ça me donne envie de pleurer, et je pleure de l'acide.

 **Gamesret** : Mais c'est pas logique...

 **Hans** : A la base vous deviez recevoir de la tarte à la mirabelle, mais comme nous avons si peut de votes, vous allez recevoir de l'acide.

 **Syn** : Mais merde, j'avais envie de me branler dans cette tarte à la mirabelle...

 **DonMusik** : Je suis pas certain de vouloir rester en jeu...

 **Hans** : Dommage, tu n'as reçu aucun vote.

Hans crache une bulle d'acide sur DonMusik !

 **Gamesret** : C'est normal que l'acide fasse rien à DonMusik ?

 **Hans** : Son sel doit le protégé. Gamesret, tu as reçu 2 votes.

 **Syn** : Qu- quoi ?!

 **Hans** : Syn, tu as reçu 8 votes, TU. ES. ELIMINER !

Gamesret se prend une bulle d'acide en pleine tête et Syn est abducter par un OVNI, l'OVNI s'ecrase dans le CDR.

 **Playermy** : ON AVAIT DIT PAS LES ARMOIRES !

 **Hans** : Car vous êtes les 7 finalistes, vous recevez un cadeau.

 **Sandro** : Je viens juste de rejoindre la fanfic et je reçoit déjà un cadeau ! Yay !

 **Hans** : Pour chaque points que vous avez, je vous offre une copie de mon autobiographie sous un format different chacun.

Gamesret reçoit 10 copies digitales, DonMusik reçoit 58 livres physiques, Farid reçoit 67 livres audios, Sandro reçoit 71 troncs d'arbres, Omega reçoit 81 codes pour télécharger le livre, Stari reçoit 93 rouleaux de PQ et Playermy reçoit 97 plaques en pierre avec l'autobiographie gravée dessus.

 **Hans** : J'annonce aussi la fin du système de points.

 **Tout le monde** : QUOI ?!

 **Hans** : Maintenant, si vous êtes parmis les 3 premiers à avoir fini l'épreuve du jour, vous recevez un totem d'immunité qui vous retire du vote.

 **Trèfle** : C'est bon les totems, surtout avec de la crème fraiche.

 **Hans** : Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir choisir un participant précédement éliminé pour qu'il se présente aux législatives, si votre participant devient député vous gagner.

 **DonMusik** : Je choisie Playermusik, c'est le seul qui comprend mes convictions.

 **Farid** : Sheep sera mon candidat, il adore Jojo !

 **Gamesret** : Je choisie Ezekith car son élimination était injuste.

 **Omega** : Je choisie Syn, le valet Trollix.

 **Playermy** : Ray-Yami ! Viens vite !

 **Sandro** : Hum... Temevu viens ! Entre portugais on se serre les coudes !

 **Stari** : Patate vas me représenté aux législatives !

 **Hans** : Bien, maintenant il vous faut faire un debat entre tout vos candidats.

PLUS TARD LE SOIR !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Bonjour a tous je suis de retour car ce soir nous avons un évenement HISTORIQUE ! Un debat politique sur DISCORD ! Mais avant cette confrontation, voici ce que pensent les candidats du jeu télé de Hans Lallemand.

 **Gamesret** : Bah moi je pense que Ezekith vas gagner car il est jeune, dynamique et il à fini Homestuck !

 **DonMusik** : Alors non, déjà je ne ME présente PAS aux élections, c'est mon ami du NPA, Playermusik, il a voter Poutou, il vas à la gay pride, il se censure, il est bg, il n'as aucun apprioris sur les ethnies... c'est genre trop mon meilleur ami...

 **Omega** : De toute façon, si Syn ne gagne pas il vas tous vous baiser.

 **Playermy** : "Si vous ne votez pas Ray-Yami c'est de la Transphobie !"

 **Stari** : Moi et Patate, on s'adore...

PLUS TOT DANS LA JOURNEÉ :

 **Patate** : LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE FILS DE PUTE DE TA RACE !

 **Stari** : ...En plus, il a de si bon gouts !

 **Journaliste** : Monsieur Jul, est-ce que cela fait référence au fait que vous ayait manger cette tubercule le jour de son élimination ?

 **Stari** : Euh...

 **Sandro** : Moi je dirais juste que chez Carglouch, on remplace ton parre-brise, mais attention, tu vas payer la franchise !

 **Farid** : Sheep, c'est le gout des bonnes choses, il regarde Jojo, il joue a Boogerman, c'est la simplicité Lyonnaise !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Bien, question 1 : comment comptez vous resoudre le problème du chaumage ?

 **Jean Marie Le Pen** : Et bien, 10 arabes dans l'eau c'est de la pollution, n'est-ce pas, 10 000 arabes dans l'eau c'est la solution !

 **Playermusik** : SORTEZ MOI CE FASCITE DE LA SALLE !

 **Jean Lassalle** : Je n'ai pas de gènes Le Pen dans mon corps, je suis fils de berger, lui même fils de berger.

Des marteaux sont lancés sur Jean Lassalle et Jean Marie Le Pen qui sont éjecter hors du plateau !

 **Ray-Yami** : Et bien pour le chaumage il faut installer Isaac sur tout les ordis de France, comme ça les chaumeurs ils deviennent des champions d'E-Sport et gagnent des millions !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Playermusik, que comptez vous faire contre le racisme ?

 **Playermusik** : Et bien, je vais mettre en place un système anti-fascite : on les enveras dans l'espace avant de faire exploser la fusée ! Bon débarat !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Oh... et bien... Sheep : pillule bleue ou rouge ?

 **Sheep** : Quoi ? En quoi c'est une question politique ? Je prend la bleue comme dans matrix...

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il faut légalisé les drogues dures ?

 **Sheep** : MAIS NON !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Mais vous avez pris une pillule qu'un inconnu vous a proposé !

 **Sheep** : MAIS... ÇA N'A AUCUN RAPPORT !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Ezekith, comptez vous faire une réforme de l'école ?

 **Ezekith** : Et bien je compte mettre Homestuck en lecture obligatoire à partir du CP.

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Patate, deux trains partent de deux gares éloignées. Ils roulent chacun à une vitesse constante en direction l'un de l'autre. Quand vont-ils se rejoindre ? En sachant que la vitesse des deux trains sont : 75 et 25 km/h et que la distance entre les deux gares est 200 km.

 **Henko(dans le publique)** : JE SAIS ! JE SAIS ! JE SAIS !

Jean-Pierre Pernaud taze Henko !

 **Patate** : Douze.

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Quoi douze ?

 **Patate** : Juste douze.

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Temevu, l'imigration : pour ou contre ?

 **Temevu** : Tu seras un saumon, mon fils !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : C'est sûr ces douces paroles que le debat s'arrête !

 **Syn** : MAIS NIQUE TA MERE ! J'AI PAS EU DE QUESTIONS ! En plus c'est pas un debat c'est un questionnaire !

PLUS TARD SUR BFMTV :

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui je vais vous dire qui sont les 3 nouveaux députés !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaud** : Bah je peut vous dire que-

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : RETOURNE SUR TF1 TOI !

Un coup de poing mécanique expulse Jean-Pierre Pernaud sur la Lune !

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : Les nouveaux députés sont... Ray-Yami, Playermusik et Patate !

 **Syn** : C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

 **Playermusik** : MAIS SI C'EST POSSIBLE AVEC LA CARTE CITRON ! TES ARGUMENTS SONT INVALIDES !

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : Playermusik a eu 80% des votes des français tandit que Patate et Ray-Yami on eu 16% au total.

 **Ezekith** : Mais qui a eu les 4 autre pourcent ?

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : Emmanuel Macron.

 **Temevu** : Mais il se présentait même pas !

 **Jean Jacques Bourdin** : Chut ! On a un contrat avec lui...

 **Hans** : Bien, Playermy et Stari vous recevez un totem d'Azuki. DonMusik, car ton candidat a eu 80% des votes tu reçoit un DonMusik Award, tu peut le donner a qui tu veux pour qu'il soit immunisé lui aussi.

 **DonMusik** : Et bien je le donne à Fa-

 **Playermy et Stari** : OMEGA !

 **DonMusik** : BANDE DE PANTOUFLES !

 **Hans** : Choisissez qui sera éliminé entre Farid, Gamesret et Sandro, fin des votes le 24 Juin.

PLUS TARD LA NUIT DANS LE CDR :

 **Norowa** : Vous dormez ?

 **Tous le monde** : NON !

 **Commu** : Moi j'arrive pas a dormir à cause de cette putain de boule disco accroché au plafond...

 **Syn** : Que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Ezekith** : Il est écris que seul-

Temevu giffle Ezekith !

 **Temevu** : Putain mais ta gueule !

 **Commu** : MAIS TA GUEULE !

 **Ray-Yamy** : De toute façon ici c'est à chier, "Casier des Rebeux" vous êtes même pas arabe...

 **Playermusik** : Mais PANTOUFLE ! On est tous des êtres humains, le terme arabe ne devrait pas être employé puisque...

 **Nabuco** : T'INSINUE QUE LES ARABES DEVRAIT PAS AVOIR D'EMPLOIE ? FACHO DE RACISTE DE MERDE !

 **Tous le monde** : Oh merde...

 **Bambou** : JE BRÛLE VOTRE MAISON !

Le CDR commence à brûler. Playermusik se transforme en chandelle de sel et Nabuco lui jette des Ban Hammer pendant que Ray-Yami vomis sur le feu pour essayer de calmer l'incendie, mais comme il a ramasser Fire Mind, il vomis de la lave, les autres essaye de s'enfuir !

 **A SUIVRE** !


	20. La Grande Evasion

**PRECEDEMENT** : Les points sont morts ce soir !

 **Sandro** : OMEGA, JE DEMANDE DES EXCUSES !

 **Omega** : Quoi ?

 **Sandro** : DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE, AVEC CARGLOUSH !

 **Omega** : Je te signale qu'on prend tous tarif dans cette fanfic, t'es pas le seul à en prendre plein la gueule.

 **Sandro** : T'AS INTERET A ARRETER LES BLAGUES SUR LES PORTUGUAIS !

 **Omega** : Si t'es pas content, vas te faire éliminé...

Sandro s'approche d'Omega...

 **Sandro** : Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, on prend tous tarif...

Sandro s'en vas vers le podium d'élimination.

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu uniquement 10 votes, RT SI C'EST TRISTE, UN LIKE = UN SOUTIEN !

 **Sandro(d'un air sarcastique)** : OH NON, JE VAIS ME FAIRE ELIMINER !

 **Hans** : Le gateau du jour est une tarte à la mirabelle.

Quelque part, derrière un buisson se cachent les participants éliminés...

 **Nabuco(chuchottante)** : Les gars, vous pensez qu'ils vont remarquez qu'on à réussi a s'evader dans combien de temps ? C'est grace à Bambou si on est libre, il a fait brûler le CDR.

 **Afuu** : Faut qu'on se fofille vers le CDRAM pour faire revivre Playermusik, ensuite on les prend par surprise et on part avec le Ban Hammer...

 **Playermusik** : Vous savez que je suis toujours en vie ?

Tout le monde hurle en voyant Playermusik, entierement brûler.

 **Farid** : C'ETAIT QUOI ÇA ?!

 **Hans** : Surement une biche. Farid tu n'as reçu aucun vote.

Farid reçoit la tarte à la mirabelle.

 **Gamesret** : Oh, bah on sais tous que je vais rester, bye Sandro !  
 **Sandro** : J'utilise mon jeton de victoire !

 **Hans** : Mais tu n'as pas de jeton de victoire !

Sandro donne son jeton à Hans.

 **Hans** : Mais c'est un vrai jeton ! Sandro, tu avais 6 votes, mais grace à ton jeton tu redescent à 3, Gamesret avait 4 votes.

 **Gamesret** : QUOI ?! MAIS IL LE SORT D'OÙ SON JETON ?!

 **Omega(au loins)** : ENFLURE TU M'AS PRIS MON JETON !

Gamesret est envoyer sur un tas de cendre.

 **Hans** : Qu- ?!

Gamesret reviens.

 **Gamesret** : Ça marche pas.

Hans avance vers les cendres du CDR.

 **Hans** : Les participants... ils sont... C'est pas une grande perte.

 **Playermy** : Regardez il y a des traces de pas recouvertent de cendres... ils se sont enfuient !

 **Hans** : C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

AU CENTRE DE REGENERATION :

 **Nabuco** : Il faut trouver un moyen de tuer Playermusik pour le faire revivre...

 **Playermusik** : T'as pas interet !

Nabuco jette Playermusik dans l'eau, il fond. Le CDRAM le fait revivre.

 **Playermusik** : SALE NATIONALISTE !

Bambou sort son briquet et fait brûler Playermusik.

 **Didi** : CALMEZ VOUS !

Didi donne un carton rouge à Bambou.

 **Didi** : À ton troisième carton rouge je demanderais à Nabuco de t'expulsé, et si t'es gentil je te donnerais un pepito.

 **Patate** : Si j'en crois cette carte en scénarium, le Ban Hammer est dans le VoxFort, qui se trouve à 908 kilomètres !

 **Henko** : Vous en avez marre de devoir marché 166h pour aller de la Suisse jusqu'en Bretagne ? Et bien grace à mes réductions SNCF vous pouvez...  
 **Tout le Monde** : TA GUEULE !

CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

 **Hans** : L'épreuve du jour consiste à trouver un endroit pour stocker les participants éliminés, celui qui trouvera l'endroit le plus convenable sera immunisé !

Farid creuse un trou.

 **Farid** : Maintenant il reste juste à les faire tomber !

 **Sandro** : On vas faire plus simple, on vas mettre le Ban Hammer sous un lustre, on attend qu'ils se mettent en dessous et on coupe la corde !

 **Stari** : Tu es tellement con, si le lustre les écrasent, ils seront régénérer et on devras recommencer !

 **Farid** : Sauf si on creuse devant le CDRAM, après leurs régénération ils chuterons et nous gagnerons !

 **Playermy** : Bah alors creuse puisque c'etait ton idée !

Playermy s'en vas.

CHEZ LES PARTICIPANTS ELIMINÉ :

 **Syn** : Bon, si vous voulez on peut aller au VoxFort en T-Max !

Les participants éliminés montent sur des T-Max qu'ils ont "emprunter" à des passants.

 **Ezekith** : Direction VoxFort !

Les participants éliminés s'en vont vers le VoxFort en T-Max, pendant ce temps Playermy vole dans son hélicoptère dans la même direction.

 **Bambou** : Oh non c'est l'hélicoptère de Playermy ! Il vas nous dépasser !

 **Morinock** : Pas si je le descend avec mon missile god bagel !

Morinock lance son missile god bagel sur l'hélicoptère de Playermy qui se transforme en boite en fer !

 **Morinock** : J'avais oublier de mensionner que le missile god bagel à des effets secondaires extrèmes...

La boite en fer s'écrase sur les participants éliminés !

DU COTÉ DE HANS :

 **Omega** : C'est étrange, le CDRAM se met à clignoter...

 **Farid** : C'est... bon... j'ai... fini le trou !

Les participants éliminés sont régénérés par le CDRAM et tombent dans le trou !

 **Hans** : On dirait bien que Playermy gagne l'immunité et un DonMusik Award car il a trouver un nouveau CDR.

 **Stari** : Ouais sauf que j'etait dans l'hélicoptère avec lui !

 **Hans** : Prouve-le.

Stari montre une photo de l'hélico, avec sa tête rajouter sur photoshop.

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **Hans** : Je refuse d'y croire.

 **Playermy** : Je donne mon DonMusik Award à Stari si tu veux pas lui donner l'immunité.

Stari et Playermy se font un high five !

 **Hans** : Puisque le CDR est détruit, je pense qu'il faut trouver un autre nom pour la boite en fer de Playermy.

 **Omega** : Et si on appelais ça... le Fond Du Panier ?

 **Hans** : Très bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, les participants éliminés seront envoyer au FDP.

Hans attire le FDP avec un aimant géant et le met sur le tas de cendre du CDR.

 **Hans** : Votez pour qui doit être éliminé entre Omega, Farid, Sandro et DonMusik.

 **Sandro** : J'ai interet à rester un chapitre de plus !

 **Hans** : Puisque nous en somme au 20eme chapitre, la competition va s'agrandir.

 **Playermy** : COMME MA BITE !

 **Hans** : Pour la dernière fois de toute l'émission, quelqu'un vas rejoindre, vous avez le choix entre ces 50 candidats.

 **Didi** : Votez pour moi au plus vite ! Car après je part regarder le foot...

 **Leo** : Salut les gars ! Je suis un pote aux Trollix donc, votez pour moi !

 **Yoka** : 私は戻ってきた場合、私はあなたにクッキーを作りましたよ！

 **Satan(au téléphone)** : Allo Poukaille ? Tu seras un saumon, mon fils !

 **Bambou** : JE BRÛLE VOTRE MAISON !

 **Spooky** : DonMusik ! Je t'aime !

 **Rei** : J'ai écrit une fanfic où je suis coincé dans le monde de Pokemon ! CLIQUEZ CLIQUEZ !

 **Greg** : Faites moi sortir d'ici ! NABUCO VEUX MA MORT !

 **Afuu** : Je vais sortir... les poubelles...

 **Ray-Yami** : Laisse moi tranquile, je joue a isaac...

 **Patate** : HITLER BEST WAIFU !

 **Temevu** : QUATRE SAISONS ! PIZZA QUATRE SAISON !

 **Ezekith** : OMEGA, 25 CHAPITRES, SERIEUX ?! MÊME PAS ELIMINER PAR VOTE ?!

 **Syn** : Bon les gars, j'ai besoin de revenir ! Je suis la star de l'émission ! Tout le monde m'adore !

 **Gamesret** : Mon élimination est extremement injuste ! Sandro n'avait même pas de jeton !

 **Walou** : Je suis le Panda de Feu !

 **Norowa** : Je devait revenir au premier vote ! C'est injuste !

 **Commu** : J'ai fait la scène finale du chapitre 19 !

 **Rheo** : NE PENSE MEME PAS FAIRE UNE BLAGUE SUR LES OREO !

 **Kitsuto** : La Corée du Nord, y a pas plus fort !

 **Henko** : COUPE LA CAMERA ! JE JOUE A OVERWATCH !

 **Armin** : Hey bro, you want some weed ?

 **Sheep** : Ma douce laine n'attend qu'a sortir du CDR

 **Paradox** : Je viens presque plus sur le serveur VoxMakers... sauf quand il y a du drama.

 **Satanizlas** : Il y eu une mise à jour de Hello Neighbor si ça vous interesse.

 **Deladess** : J'ai défoncé Cyrix sur Pokemon Showdown !

 **Arto** : Ra-ci-sme, Conviction qu'on peut catégoriser les êtres humains en une série de races en se basant sur des critères physiques scientifiques, surtout quand cela s'accompagne d'une hiérarchisation, consciente ou inconsciente, entre ces races.

 **Isaac** : Very gud.

 **Aru-Nyan** : J'ai trop changer, j'ai mis une photo de profil !

 **Lestowolf** : Omega à fait fermer 2 de mes RP, je me vengerais !

 **Gaby** : **[HURLEMENT DE LOUD NIGRA]**

 **Mikuh** : J'aime bien les vocaloids.

 **Yaourt** : Qui est le génie qui a mis Bismillah sur le Erisbot ?

 **Tenshy** : JE SUIS LE GOUPIX DU SERVEUR !

 **Vishnya** : Je suis un cailloux vert de l'espace !

 **Amaryllis** : Plop.

 **Playermusik** : PANTOUFLE

 **Morinock** : INTO THE TRASH IT GOES !

 **Percefoge** : Oh un racaillou !

 **Casbonbon** : Si je sort pas je tabasse Bambou !

 **Innocence** : Abonnez vous à ma chaine, elle s'appelle DA Games.

 **Laky** : Faite moi sortir ! Syn veux me faire des choses !

 **Angels** : Didi ! Temevu elle est méchante avec moi...

 **Oken** : J'adore les emojis, tu veux voir ma bite ?

 **Super Coyote** : Omega t'es un sale jugeur !

 **Shun** : Ouais il y a trop raison Coyote !

 **Jirakuu** : J'ai regarder Boku no Picco

 **Poukaille(au téléphone)** : Sérieux ?! Trop cool !

 **Charlie Labat** : Moi, j'ai jouer a Somari l'autre jour.

 **Licorne** : JE KIDNAPPE DES CHIENS !

PLUS TARD :

 **Sandro** : Pourquoi il y a pas Nabuco dans le vote ?

 **Hans** : Elle à deja etait modératrice, elle ne peut plus le redevenir. Les votes finissent le 27 juin.

A SUIVRE :


	21. La Disparition

PRECEDEMENT : RIP LE CDR, NEVER FORGET !

 **Hans** : Qui veux aller dans le FDP ?

Playermy prend un bazooka et tir en l'air, l'obus retombe dans le FDP qui se trouve derrière lui.

 **Playermy** : Pas moi.

 **Sandro** : MAIS T'ES CON, LE FDP EST DETRUIT, FAUT EN REFAIRE UN !

 **Hans** : Je pense que le FDP peut tenir jusqu'au chapitre 25... ça tombe bien ce sera le chapitre final.

 **Farid** : Coincidence rigolote, qui n'en est peut-etre pas une !

 **Hans** : Le premier strawpoll à reçu 13 votes, le gateau d'aujourd'hui est une brique.

 **Omega** : T'entend Sandro, on vas avoir du pain portu-

Sandro giffle Omega !

 **Sandro** : Ta gueule.

 **Hans** : DonMusik et Farid n'on reçu aucun votes, ils reçoivent une brique.

 **DonMusik** : Est-ce que cette brique est vegane ?

 **Hans** : Omega à reçu 5 votes. Sandro et ses 8 votes peuvent s'en aller.

 **Sandro** : Quoi...

Sandro mange le brique.

 **Sandro** : Ça veux dire que... JE RESTE ! N'EST-CE PAS ?!

Un vaisseau s'écrase sur Sandro.

 **Oken** : Salut, on m'as dit que le résultat du vote c'etait aujourd'hui.

 **Stari** : AH AH ! Je savait que les trans etait des aliens !

 **Oken** : Non les transgenres ne sont pas des aliens, mais les québecois le sont.

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

Sandro est régénéré et envoyer dans le FDP.

 **Hans** : Les gars vous êtes 50 ! Et seulement un d'entre vous recevras... LA BITE D'OKEN !

 **Oken** : Encore heureux que les personnes gender fluids peuvent se faire repoussé un penis en approximativement 20 minutes.

39 personnes sont envoyez au FDP.

 **Didi** : Mais où sont passer Gaby, Armin et les autres ?!

 **Hans** : Ils n'avait aucun vote, nous avons reçu un total de 28 votes. Super Coyote, Yaourt, Commu, Morinock, Sheep sont a un vote.

Un lustre tombe sur les 5 participants.

 **Farid** : Oh putain c'est balèze !

 **Hans** : Gamesret et Ray-Yami ne sont qu'a 2 votes, bye bye.

Ray-Yami crache un tacos, Gamesret le mange.

 **Gamesret** : Les tacos de Ray-Yami sont très bons !

 **Ray-Yami** : Tu veux savoir de quoi ils sont fait ?

 **Hans** : NON, ON PEUT S'EN PASSER. Didi à reçu 3 votes, Syn est à 4 votes. Au revoir les amoureux.

 **Syn et Didi** : LES AMOUREUX ? MAIS JE LE DETESTE !

Ray-Yami, Gamesret, Syn et Didi se prennent des seringues dans la nuques et tombent sur le sol, tous empoisonnés.

 **Henko** : Euh... ils vont bien aller ?

 **Hans** : Oui, ils vont juste se brûler avant d'etre régénéré. Ezekith... tu n'as reçu que 5 votes... Henko et ses 7 votes rejoignent.

 **Ezekith** : NON JE PROTESTE ! J'AI REGARDER LES RESULTATS HIER ET J'ETAIT CENSER REVENIR ! J'AVAIS 8 VOTES !

Ezekith donne les resultats des votes à Hans.

 **Hans** : Arf, ça ne veux dire qu'une chose... VOUS REVENEZ TOUT LES DEUX !

 **Stari** : VIENS EZEKITH, ON VAS SE MARRER !

 **Hans** : ...mais un d'entre vous sera automatiquement éliminé à la fin du chapitre...

 **Playermy** : Crache la pillule, c'est quoi l'epreuve du jour !

 **Hans** : L'epreuve du jour consiste à-

Hans disparait dans un nuage de fumée, il ne reste qu'une VHS à l'endroit où il se tenait.

 **Henko** : Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on reçoit tous les droits de modération ?

 **Ezekith** : Je crois plutot que ça veux dire qu'il faut lire la VHS...

 **Omega** : Ah bah ça tombe bien, il y a un lecteur de VHS à ma gauche !

Ezekith met la VHS dans un lecteur. La cassette montre Hans, attaché a une chaise, menacé par 2 hommes encagoulés, avec des cuillères dans les mains.

 **Mec en Cagoule N°1** : DONNEZ NOUS LE BAN HAMMER, ON VOUS FERA PAS DE MAL.

 **Stari** : Tu pense qu'en enregistrant la vidéo ils ont fait exprès de mettre leurs numéro en bas à gauche ?

Stari appelle le numéro.

 **Stari** : Oui, bonjour les terroristes, déjà vous vous rendez compte que c'est Hans qui a le Ban Hammer, car il devait le donner au gagnant du jeu télé en fait...

 **Mec en Cagoule N°1** : Euh... j'y avait pas penser...

 **Mec en Cagoule N°2** : TU VAS NOUS DONNER LE BAN HAMMER TOUT DE SUITE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Playermy** : Bon t'as fini de commander les pizzas ? Tu reviens voir le film ?

 **Stari** : MAIS J'AI PAS COMMANDER DE PIZZAS, TROUDUC, C'EST DES ISLAMO-BOBO-FACHISTES QUI ONT ENLEVER HANS LALLEMAND !

 **DonMusik** : Déjà en quoi tu pense qu'ils sont musulmans ? SALE RACISTE !

 **Stari** : Ils ont une cagoule et il y a ecrit "couscous party" sur le mur.

 **DonMusik** : Ça ne veux RIEN DIRE ! Ils peuvent aussi être fan de couscous.

 **Omega** : Bon bah je pense que l'epreuve du jour est de sauver Hans Lallemand.

 **Henko** : Vous voulez aller sauver Hans Lallemand au plus vite ? Alors utilisez mon code promo "Henko-muniste" pour avoir accès a tout un tas de vehicule en tout genre, comme le TER, le TGV, le OuiGo ou encore LE RER !

 **Farid** : Avec autant de codes promos, je ne peux choisir !

Henko saute dans son train OverWatch !

 **Henko** : Avec les promos OverWatch, prendre le train n'as jamais etait aussi rapide ! Par exemple, tapez "Symmetra est Cancer" dans votre navigateur et vous tomberez sur mon site spécial, AlgoCash ! Ensuite il vous suffit d'ecrire les numeros de votre carte bleue...

 **Omega** : Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où chercher...

 **Ezekith** : Oh c'est simple, utilise la tablette sheitane de Jean-Marie Le Pen pour trouver les islamo-racailles.

Ezekith appuie sur le bouton du detecteur d'islamo-racailles, un rayon de lumière sort de la tablette et pointe vers Farid.

 **Stari** : Farid bouge toi, tu bloque le rayon du detecteur.

Farid se pousse, le rayon ne le visez pas, le faisseau pointe vers le Groenland.

 **Farid** : Le Groenland ? T'es serieux ?!

 **Playermy** : Donc nous affrontons des Islamo-bobo-fachistes Groenlandais qui se battent avec des cuillères ? Seems legit.

 **Henko** : VOUS voulez aller au Groenland SAUF que VOUS n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer un bateau ? Alors PRENEZ UN TRAIN !

Tout le monde giffle Henko !

 **Ezekith** : Bon, venez dans le vaisseau d'Oken !

Tout le monde saute dans le vaisseau d'Oken qui s'envole vers le Groenland !

 **Farid** : Il y a un tiroir avec ecrit "nude" dessus, j'ai peur...

 **Omega** : Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

 **Stari** : On avait bien dit qu'on allait au Québec ?

 **Playermy** : Non on vas au Groenland...

 **Stari** : Oups...

Le vaisseau s'écrase sur un séquoia.

 **Ezekith** : PUTAIN DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! Je savait que j'aurais jamais dut te passer les commandes...

 **Henko** : Votre vaisseau spaciale est coincé dans un arbre ? Alors prenez notre crédit SNCF pour aller d'un point A à un point B !

 **Omega** : Ok, pour te faire plaisir on vas prendre le train...

 **Henko** : C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente... LE PAUL EXPRESS !

Un train a tête de Paul sort du sol, les participants montent dedans et roulent vers le Groenland.

 **Farid** : Henko, comment le train vas passer l'océan qui sépare le Quebec et le Groenland ?

 **Henko** : Euh... C'est une bonne question.

Le Paul Express flotte au dessus de l'eau grace à la magie du "ta gueule c'est magique" !

 **Ezekith** : Bon bah, on est au Groenland.

 **Playermy** : Si j'en crois ce panneau, les terroristes sont dans cette maison en forme de Hand Spinner.

 **Stari** : Pff... tous des kikoos fan d'undertale...

Les participants entrent dans la maison en explosant la porte !

 **Omega** : RENDEZ NOUS HANS LALLEMAND !

 **Mec en Cagoule N°1** : Oh, bien le bonjour...

Le mec en cagoule retire... SA CAGOULE ! (wow c'etait innatendue.)

 **Tout le Monde** : SANDRO ?!

 **Mec en Cagoule N°2** : ET COMMU !

 **Farid** : Mais comment vous êtes sortis du FDP ?!

 **Sandro** : Oh, mais c'etait très simple, il etait écrit "Sandro est régénéré et envoyer dans le FDP." sauf que c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est dans mon livre ! Et c'est pas obligé que ce qui y est écrit soit vrai.

 **Playermy** : Seems legit.

 **DonMusik** : Et comment Commu est sortie ?

 **Commu** : Bah quand Hans m'as catapulté, il a mal visé, j'ai etait envoyer hors du FDP, j'ai donc rejoins Sandro et on a capturé Hans !

Une brioche avec une tronçonneuse creuse un trou dans un mur de la maison Hand Spinner !

 **Gluten** : PUTAIN VOUS ME FAITES CHIER !

 **Farid** : GLUTEN !

 **Gluten** : L'autre jour vous avez bouffé mes morts !

 **Hans** : Tu connaisait les bouts de gluten sans pain ?

 **Gluten** : BAH OUI C'ETAIT MES COUSINS !

Playermy prend Gluten et mange un bout de son dos.

 **Playermy** : Mmmmh, my big gluten...

 **Hans** : Bah je pense que l'emission peut reprendre. L'epreuve du jour est une course entre Henko et Ezekith, le premier a finir la course rejoins l'émission et gagne l'immunité, il pourra offrir une seconde immunité à la personne de son choix.

Ezekith et Henko se mettent à courir en direction de la ligne d'arriver !

 **Henko** : Encore heureux que j'ai ammener mon T-Max !

Henko monte sur son T-Max !

 **Ezekith** : Mais c'est le jour des contraires.

Henko et son T-Max echangent les roles, maintenant c'est Henko qui porte le T-Max sur son dos !

 **Henko** : En... foiré...

Henko s'écroule et Ezekith passe la ligne d'arrivé !

 **Hans** : À cause du manque de muscles d'Henko, Ezekith reviens en jeu !

 **Playermy** : Moi je dirais juste GO MUSCU !

Un bras de TiboInShape envoie Henko dans le FDP.

 **Hans** : Ezekith, à qui compte tu donner l'immunité ?

 **Ezekith** : Et bien je vais donner l'immunité à... Omega. MÊME SI CET ENCULÉ M'AS ELIMINÉ SANS VOTES ! SALE ENFOIRÉ !

 **Hans** : Très bien, maintenant votez pour qui doit être éliminé entre Playermy, Stari, Farid et DonMusik. Les votes finissent le 12 juillet à 21h.

A SUIVRE...


	22. Didictature

PRECEDEMENT : Sandro et Commu ont kidnappé Hans Lallemand jusqu'au Groenland.

 **Ezekith** : Il est arrivé quoi à Sandro et Commu ?

 **Hans** : Renvoyez au FDP.

 **Farid** : J'ai une question à te posé, pourquoi tu es toujours protégé lors des votes ?

 **Omega** : Et bien c'est très simple...

 **TRANSITION YUGIOH**

 **Hans** : Nous n'avons reçu que 6 votes. J'annonce que si d'ici le chapitre 24 les votes ne remontent pas, j'annule l'émission et personne ne gagne les droits de modération.

 **Stari** : Oh mon dieu c'est genre TROP injuste.

 **Hans** : Playermy et Farid sont sauvés à 200% car ils n'ont aucun vote !

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est quoi le gateau ?

 **Hans** : La canne de Didi, avec de la viande de pingouin en garniture.

 **DonMusik** : CE N'EST PAS VEGAN !

 **Hans** : Ça tombe bien tu n'as que 2 votes DonMusik ! Au revoir Stari114 et ses 4 votes !

 **Stari** : NON !

Stari poignarde Hans qui tombe en cendres !

 **Omega** : STARI POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA !

 **Stari** : Bah on vas le régénéré et je vais me faire expulsé...

Farid vas au centre de régénération et essaie de faire revivre Hans. Ça ne marche pas...

 **Farid** : Je crois que Hans n'etait pas enregistrer dans la base de donnée du CDRAM...

 **Playermy** : Mais alors qui vas remplacer Hans ?

 **Cyrix** : JE SAIS !

 **Tout le Monde** : CYRIX !

 **Cyrix** : Alors je choisie Didi pour remplacer Hans car il...

 **Playermy** : Fait des dons et te suce ?

 **Cyrix** : Oui.

Cyrix disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

 **Didi** : LADIES ET GENTLEMEN, JE SUIS DIDI LE BON !

 **Playermy** : NON

Playermy prend un Desert Eagle et tire sur Didi.

 **Didi** : PAS DE ÇA ICI !

Didi se protège avec le Ban Hammer et renvoie la balle !

 **Ezekith** : MAIS D'OÙ TU SORT ÇA ?!

Didi se gratte l'oreille avec le Ban Hammer.

 **Didi** : Chais po...

 **Playermy(dégouté)** : tu me répugne...

 **Didi** : Puisque c'est moi l'hôte, je choisie de faire revenir Angels, Oken et Gaby.

 **Farid** : TU NE PEUT PAS MODIFIER LES REGLES COMME TU VEUX !

 **Coco** : IL Y A ECRIT QUOI SUR MON LIVRE ?!

 **Gaby** : Mass Effect.

 **Coco** : OUAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! ET J'UTILISE MES DÉS DE COMBAT SUR OMEGA, PLAYERMY ET STARI !

Coco le Mauvais jette un seau de dés au sol.

 **Coco** : T'ES MORT, T'ES MORT, T'ES MORT ! STARI VAS AU FDP !

Stari prend une fougère et se la met sur la tete.

 **Stari** : Mais je suis pas Stari je suis un arbre !

 **Playermy** : Seems Legit.

Didi prend une aspirine.

 **Didi** : Me revoila... c'etait Coco le Mauvais qui se manifestait...

 **DonMusik** : MANIFESTATION MANIFESTATION !

 **Gaby** : Mais qu'est-ce tu fout ?

 **DonMusik** : Les manifestations c'est le bien, j'encourage donc Coco le Mauvais à manifestait contre Macron.

 **Didi** : L'épreuve du jour est une triple épreuve : vous allez devoir faire un jeu indé en une heure, boire une grande étendue d'eau et devinner le genre d'Oken !

 **Oken** : Mais je participe moi...

 **Didi** : Et bien tu vas faire croire aux autres participants que tu as l'autre genre, s'ils se trompent tous : tu gagnes.

 **DonMusik** : Bon déjà je vais faire un Dark Souls Like...

 **Playermy** : Tu dois faire le jeu en une heure, c'est trop long à codé un Dark Souls !

Omega lance Game Dev Tycoon sur le PC.

 **Omega** : Je vais faire une GAME-CEPTION !

Didi brise l'ordi d'Omega avec une batte de baseball.

 **Didi** : Inception c'est copyrighté, pas de ça ici.

 **Omega** : Ok tu m'empeche de codé mon jeu car j'ai fait un jeu de mot sur Inception, mais DonMusik qui plagie Dark Souls ça passe...

 **Didi** : Ouais mais DonMusik...

 **DonMusik** : Didi, ça doit rester notre petite annecdote...

 **Gaby** : COMME LA POLOGNE !

PLUS TARD :

 **Didi** : Temps écoulé, présentez vos jeux !

 **Farid** : J'ai fait un jeu de plateau que j'ai dessiné moi meme, le jeu est sur le theme de Jojo Bizarre Aventure...

Didi brule le jeu.

 **Didi** : Jojo c'est trop violent pour le serveur VoxMakers. SUIVANT !

 **Playermy** : Euh... j'était avec Omega pour jouer a Game Dev Tycoon... je veux dire codé le jeu, sauf que t'as détruit le PC...

 **Didi** : SUIVANT !

 **DonMusik** : Mon jeu est une métaphore de la vie mouvementée de Marion Seclin qui se fait harcelée dans la rue par des fachistes pro raptor...

 **Omega** : En gros c'est Zelda Breath of The Wild ?

 **DonMusik** : Euh...

 **Didi** : Ezekith, quel est ton jeu ?

 **Ezekith** : C'est un mod pour Zelda Breath of the Wild, Zelda Breath of the Wallaye ! Ce mod remplace les Bokoblins par des Jawad et quand on meurt Link hurle "JEANNE AU SECOURS !"

 **Didi** : Tu ne fait que de reprendre le travail des autres... discalifié !

 **Angels** : Moi et Oken on a fait un jeu, Depression Quest !

 **Farid** : MAIS T'ES QU'UNE VOLEUSE C'EST UN JEU GRATUIT SUR STEAM !

 **Omega** : Et c'est Farid qui dit ça...

 **Didi** : Mais est-ce que le jeu est bon ?

 **DonMusik** : C'est le jeu qui à fait démarré le Gamer Gate, donc si vous aimez pas vous êtes fachiste.

 **Gaby** : Moi j'ai fait Hitler Simulator, tu doit géré tes reserves de gaz et le nombre de juif.

 **Didi** : Oken et Angels gagne cette épreuve haut la main ! Epreuve N°2 : boire une étendue d'eau !

Playermy jette DonMusik dans l'eau, le lac deviens aussi salé que la mer morte.

 **Playermy** : Ah ah, maintenant c'est imbuvable !

Didi donne un carton rouge a Playermy.

 **Didi** : Continue et je t'élimine...

 **Omega** : Mais t'as pas le droit !

 **Didi** : Bon, vous devez faire revivre un personnage historique. Moi, Oken, et Gaby seront les juges.

 **Farid** : Attend on devez pas devinner le genre d'Oken ?

 **Didi** : C'etait une idée d'Angels.

 **Ezekith** : Comment on fait revivre des personnages historiques ?

 **Didi** : Tu prend une poignée de terre, tu la met dans le scanner du CDRAM et tu tourne la manivelle. Comme ça le CDRAM utilise l'ADN dans la terre pour faire revivre quelque chose. Vous aller ensuite être noter selon la figure historique que vous avez fait revivre.

 **Omega** : On peut pas faire ça avec Hans ?

 **Didi** : Cyrix est parti avec ses cendres.

Farid prend une poignée de terre et fait revivre le PDG de Rozana.

 **PDG de Rozana** : Si je suis président, c'est pour vous augmenté en magnisium ! Et striké la chaine d'Omega.

 **Didi** : Je donne un 3 car le magnesium est interdit sur ce serv.

 **Oken** : Moi je donne 0 car j'ai raté mon bus ce matin.

 **Gaby** : Je donne un 8 pour rééquilibré.

Playermy prend une poignée de terre et fait revivre Kim Jong Il.

 **Kim Jong Il** : 내 아들은 큰 돼지입니다

 **Didi** : 5 pour l'originalité.

 **Oken** : 0 car j'ai perdu mon Hand Spinner.

 **Gaby** : 5 car "la Corée du Nord, y a pas plus fort !"

Omega prend de la terre, il fait revivre Karl Marx.

 **DonMusik** : NOOOOOOON, MON IDOLE, RAVIVÉE PAR UN FACHISTE !

 **Karl Marx** : закрой свой рот, грязные гомосексуальный !

 **Didi** : Je te donne juste un 2 car tu politise la fanfic.

 **Omega** : MAIS DONMUSIK POLITISE LA FANFIC DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

 **Didi** : Chut.

 **Oken** : Je donne un 0 car j'ai renversé mon chocolat chaud.

 **Gaby** : UN BON GROS SIX ! Car c'est marrant que ce soit Omega et pas DonMusik qui ait fait revivre Karl Marx.

Ezekith prend de la terre et fait revivre Keith Dabero Wintamere.

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : Wesh wesh, qui veux du MTN Dew ?

Des hurlements de fangirl se font entendre depuis le FDP.

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : M'en bats tellement les couilles !

 **Didi** : Pour avoir fait vivre l'husbando de Nabuco tu gagnes 7 points.

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : Nabu quoi ?

 **Oken** : MA BATTERIE DE TABLETTE EST VIDE, J'AI DES PRIORITÉS : 0 POINT !

 **Gaby** : 7 points aussi car c'est pas le vrai Keith, c'est son frère beauf.

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : TU VIENS DE TRAITÉ QUI DE BEAUF ?!

DonMusik prend une poignée de terre... il fait revivre Hitler...

 **Hitler** : ICH BIN WIEDER DA ! PEWDIEPIE WILL MEIN GENERAL!

 **Didi** : Alors je donne 1 point car c'est trop main stream...

Oken est parti branché sa tablette.

 **Gaby** : 999 POINTS !

 **Didi** : Très bien, DonMusik, Gaby, Angels et Oken sont immunisé.

 **Farid** : MAIS ANGELS ELLE A MEME PAS PARTICIPÉE !

 **Didi** : DonMusik est immunisé grace à ses 1000 points, Oken et Gaby sont immunisé car ils sont juges et Angels... C'est moi qui choisie !

 **Stari** : Pourquoi j'ai tuer Hans, pourquoi j'ai tuer Hans, pourquoi j'ai tuer Hans, pourquoi j'ai tuer Hans...

A SUIVRE...


	23. Fanfiction-Ception

PRECEDEMENT : Didi etait INSUPORTABLE !

 **Didi** : Alors mes loulous vous voulez être éliminez ?

Des bruits de martelages se font entendres dans le FDP !

 **Didi** : Nous avons reçu 7 votes, l'emission ne sera pas annulée.

Sandro fait un trou dans le FDP et fonce vers Didi, une truelle a la main.

 **Sandro** : FERME TA GUEULE !

Sandro frappe la tete de Didi avec sa truelle, il tombe au sol, assomé.

 **Omega** : SANDRO !

 **Sandro** : J'ai lu le dernier chapitre, Didi etait insuportable, je devais intervenir.

 **Stari** : Bah puisque t'es portugais c'est toi qui vas reparer le FDP.

 **Sandro** : DonMusik, tu me donne du gros scotch ?

DonMusik donne du scotch à Sandro, il enroule Didi dedans avant de le scotché devant le trou du FDP qui est ainsi colmaté.

 **Farid** : Mais qui vas remplacer Didi ?

 **?** : I CAN DO IT !

 **Tout le Monde** : SHIA LABEOUF !

 **Shia** : Le gateau du jour est de l'Espoir et des Rêves !

 **Playermy** : NAN PAS UNE REFERENCE A UNDERTALE...

 **Shia** : Farid et Ezekith n'ont aucun vote !

 **Farid** : Je vais bien l'aimé cet animateur.

 **Omega** : Oh non, c'est soit moi soit Player qui s'en vas...

 **Shia** : Les reves d'Omega deviennent réalité, il n'as reçu que 3 votes contre 7 pour Playermy ! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE !

Shia Labeouf lance des reves sur Ezekith, Omega et Farid et s'apprete à ejecter Playermy dans le FDP.

 **Playermy** : Mais je ne suis pas Playermy je suis... eh...

 **Stari(chuchotant)** : Tu es aussi un arbre...

Playermy prend un buisson et se le met sur la tête.

 **Shia** : Je suppose qu'il doit déjà être partie dans le FDP.

 **Playermy** : YAS !

 **Shia** : Bon déjà, puisque Didi n'est plus hôte, je décide de renvoyer Sandro, Angels, Oken et Gaby au FDP !

Shia catapulte les 4 participants au FDP.

 **Shia Labeouf** : L'epreuve du jour consiste à-

Shia est coupé pendant sa phrase, une distorsion s'ouvre et Ray-Yami en sort.

 **Ray-Yami** : C'EST TERRIBLE ! PERCEFOGE ECRIT UNE FANFICTION !

 **Omega** : Et ?

 **Ray-Yami** : DIDI EST LE HERO PRINCIPAL ! NOUS DEVONS STOPPER ÇA SINON LES DEUX FANFICTIONS VONT FUSIONNEZ !

 **Shia** : Non on ne vas pas faire de voyage entre les lignes temporelles aujourd'hui !

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail vers une dimension pleine de DonMusik et de Walou sous les pieds de Shia Labeouf qui tombe dedans !

 **Ray-Yami** : Problème réglé ! Sautez tous dans ce portail !

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail vers une dimension de Retour Vers le Futur.

 **Doc Brown** : MARTY, IL FAUT RETOURNER DANS LE PASSÉ POUR BAISER TA MERE !

 **Ray-Yami** : Mauvais portail.

Ray-Yami ouvre un autre portail, vers la fanfic de Percefoge cette fois. Nos audacieux protagonistes cabriolèrent dans le portique dimensionnel et se posèrent sur le relief du terroir obscure de la fiction de Percefoge.

 **Omega** : Je crois que le narrateur parle comme celui de la fanfic de Percefoge dans cette dimension...

Devant nos illustres participants se trouve l'entrée d'un théatre, un immense maelstrom doré etait dans l'atmosphère rouge cramoisie de cet etrange monde...

 **Playermy** : ELLE COMMENCE A ME FAIRE CHIER LA VOIX OFF !

L'agacement de Playermy se faisait entendre dans le colossal néant du mystèrieux endroit...

 **Farid** : N'oubliez pas, si vous vous voyez, ne vous touchez pas, ça risque de faire n'importe quoi.

 **Stari** : REGARDE PLAYER, C'EST LES TROLLIX DE CETTE DIMENSION !

Stari pointas son index vigoureux vers un petit belge obèse et un cailloux bleu, cosplayer en Jotaro. Jotaro Kujo est un personnage de fiction créée par Hirohiko Araki, mangaka de 57 ans, né le 7 juin 1960 à Sendai dans la préfecture de Miyagi, au Japon.

 **Staross** : OH MES DIEUX CAR JE RESPECT TOUTES LES RELIGIONS, POURQUOI IL Y A UNE COPIE CARBONNE DE MON HUMBLE PERSONNE AINSI QUE DE MON AMI, JOUEUR DE LUI ?!

 **Joueur de Lui** : Je ne sais pas mon cher Staross, mais nous allons devoir leurs parler...

 **Playermy** : Bonjour, je suis Playermy et voici Stari114, le fils caché de Jul et Justin Bieber.

A l'instant où la paume du belge gothique touchas la paume de son clone, Staross disparue, touché par la foudre du paradox temporel. Il arrivas de même à Joueur de Lui.

 **Playermy** : Au moins ça nous fait des fringues gratuites.

Nos compatriotes avancerent dans les tenebres du théatre labyrinthique à la recherche de leur objectif.

 **Farid** : Ray, en fait on cherche quoi ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Percefoge ! Si on lui pête la gueule sa fanfic ne fusionneras pas avec la notre !

Les sages paroles de Ray-Yami n'avais guère sens, mais nos protagonistes les croyait dure comme saucisse.

 **Omega** : Putain le narrateur est beurré... bon, où se trouve Percefoge ?

 **Farid** : Je pense qu'il se trouve derrière cette porte avec ecrit "Local de Percefoge" !

Nos fantasmagoriques héros entrèrent dans la porte du cagibit de Percefoge le fourbe, une personne familière si trouve...

 **Zeldalicia** : BONJOUR LES AMIS ! JE ME SUIS PERDUE ICI !

Nos héros discutarent plusieurs heures avec Zeldalicia, quelqu'un d'autre tourne la poignée de la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir...

 **Rebecca Sugar** : Bonjour les amis, j'ai entendu parler de Steven Universe !

 **Zeldalicia** : REBECCA SUGAR !

 **Rebecca Sugar** : Zeldalicia was a mistake.

 **DonMusik** : FERME TA GUEULE ÇA SE FAIT PAS D'INSULTER LES GENS !

 **Farid** : OUAIS BAH T'ES PAS UN VRAI FAN DE STEVEN UNIVERSE SI TU LUI DIT DE FERMER SA GUEULE !

 **Rebecca Sugar** : DonMusik was a mistake.

DonMusik étant enerver par l'insulte de Rebecca Sugar, il expulse enormement de chlorure de sodium de son être, plus communement appeler sel, Rebecca Sugar est vite recouvert de cette matière impure et se déshydrate. Au même instant, Percefoge le fougueux entre dans le cagibit, il est lui aussi submergé de sodium.

 **Percefoge** : AH BAH MERCI, J'ARRIVE POUR ECRIRE MA FANFIC ET ON ME RECOUVRE DE SEL, MERCI LES GARS !

 **Ray-Yami** : NOUS AVONS FAIT UN PARADOX ! UNE SECONDE LIGNE TEMPORELLE EST CRÉÉE ! LA PREMIERE LIGNE NE RISQUE PLUS DE FUSIONNER AVEC LA NOTRE !

 **Omega** : Sauf que Shia Labeouf ne peut plus présenté l'emission... qui vas être l'hote ?

 **Hans des Ombres** : Arr, vous avez foutue le zbeul dans les lignes temporelles, je doit vous arrêter !

Omega sort sa fidèle machette et tranche la main du redoutable Hans des Ombres, l'expression sur le faciesse du terrible tiran allemand change de joie, à deshillusion.

 **Omega** : C'est bon, on a de l'ADN de Hans.

 **Hans des Ombres** : Arr yah, je vais demander réparation...

 **Playermy** : Pour ça faut demander à Sandro, c'est un portugais.

Après cette blague raciste, les grandioses participants décident de faire une escapade, hors de cette dimension sans aucun sens. Leurs course éffrénée continue dans le labyrinthe jusqu'a la sortie...

 **Ray-Yami** : SAUTEZ TOUS DANS CE PORTAIL !

Les participants sortent de cette dimension de merde avec des cintrés qui veulent te tuer.

 **Stari** : Voila, là je reconnais le narrateur !

 **Omega** : Attend on est où Ray ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Dans ma salle de jeu dimensionnel.

 **Farid** : Attend ton pouvoir c'etait pas de cracher du bordel ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Mais ça, c'etait avant.

Black Grelot, le stand de Ray-Yami arrive avec des kebabs.

 **Black Grelot** : Yo les gars.

 **Farid** : Pourquoi j'ai fait ton stand deja ? Car là je le regrette amerement, l'utiliser pour acheter des kebabs quoi...

 **Ezekith** : Ah t'as un flipper ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouais, je suis trop fort en plus.

 **Ezekith** : Tu veux parié ?

Ray-Yami joue au flipper contre Ezekith, le score de Ray-Yami est de 99999 points.

 **Ray-Yami** : Plus qu'un rebond et je gagne !

Lorsque que la bille touche le bumper, le score de Ray-Yami est remis à 0 points.

 **Ray-Yami** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ray-Yami crache accidentellement un du Soy Milk dans le flipper qui se met à buggé, son score est remis à 99999 points.

 **Ray-Yami** : Voila, il y a une justice dans ce monde !

 **Playermy** : Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut retourner dans la fanfic maintenant...

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail vers la fanfiction d'Omega, ils y vont tous, sauf Ray-Yami qui mange des kebabs.

 **Playermy** : Eh... Puisque c'est la main d'un Hans d'une autre dimension ça risque pas de regenerer le Hans de la dimension de Percefoge ?

 **Farid** : Bah non, ils ont le même ADN, c'est la meme personne, juste dans un autre autre endroit, a un autre moment...

Farid fait revivre Hans grace à l'ADN de la main.

 **Hans** : JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Vous pouvez me dire qui à etait éliminé en mon "absens" ? Attend deux secondes, Stari que fait tu hors du FDP ?

 **Stari** : Euh... MAIS JE SUIS UN ARBRE !

Stari souffle pour immité le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

 **Omega(chuchotant)** : Mais les arbres ne font pas ce bruit...

 **Stari(chuchotant)** : Ils font quoi alors ?

 **Omega(chuchotant)** : Je sais pas, des craquements de branches je suppose.

 **Stari** : CRAQUE CRAQUE ! JE SUIS UN ARBRE ! CRAQUE CRAQUE !

Stari est envoyé au FDP.

 **Hans** : Si j'en crois les votes, Playermy est éliminé lui aussi.

Playermy prend du sel et un casque gamer.

 **Playermy** : Euh je suis DonMusik, j'adore Karl Marx ! Anti-capitalisme ! Muté et bloqué !

 **Hans** : C'est trop pour moi.

Hans envoie Playermy au FDP.

PLUS TARD :

 **Hans** : Je viens de lire le chapitre, est franchement DonMusik merite d'avoir l'immunité. Il a tuer Rebecca Sugar, je deteste Steven Universe !

 **DonMusik** : Je m'en voudrait éternellement...

 **Hans** : Votez pour qui doit être éliminé entre Omega, Farid ou Ezekith.

 **Percefoge** : Euh, pourquoi ma fanfic à etait supprimé de Wattpad ?

 **Omega** : C'est une longue histoire...

A SUIVRE...


	24. Bataille Salé

**PRECEDEMENT** : Percefoge à perdu sa fanfic dans le continuum espace-temps.

 **Hans** : Arr yah nous avons reçu 16 votes ! Le dernier gateau est... des raviolis LeaderPrice !

Un fantome prend possession du corps de Farid pour parler à sa place.

 **Farid ?** : EN 2001 LES PATRONS DE CHEZ LEADERPRICE FAISAIT CACA DANS DES RAVIOLIS, ÇA VOUS VA ?!

 **Paul** : Bah moi j'ai le gout de la merde donc ça passe...

 **Hans** : Farid à reçu un seul vote... il reçoit un raviolis !

 **Playermy(dans le CDR)** : AU MOINS CELUI LÀ TU L'AS PAS VOLÉ !

 **Hans** : Ezekith... grace a tes 6 votes tu reste en jeu. Omega et ses 9 votes vont finir au FDP.

 **Omega** : Alors déjà non.

Omega prend un bloc note et écrit dessus "des chiottes tombent sur Hans qui explose" et c'est effectivement le cas !

 **Omega** : AH AH, TU CROYAIT POUVOIR ELIMINER LE NARRATEUR ! De toute façon c'est MOI qui écrit vos répliques !

 **DonMusik** : J'ai des hémoroïdes.

 **Farid** : Jojo c'est de la merde.

Ezekith prend le bloc-note d'Omega.

 **Omega** : J'AI JAMAIS ECRIT CETTE PHRASE !

 **Ezekith** : Oh j'ai juste pris un stylo et j'ai écrit pendant que tu regardais pas !

Omega est catapulté dans le FDP par Hans Lallemand que DonMusik à fait revivre ! Omega tombe tête la première !

 **Hans** : Voila qui est fait !

Au moment où le chapeau d'Omega touche le sol, une explosion détruit le FDP libérant les participants éliminés !

 **Playermy** : Je crois qu'Omega ne respire plus...

 **Stari** : T'es con c'est un squelette, il a pas de poumons.

 **Playermy** : C'est toi le con !

 **Omega** : Vous savez que je suis encore vivant ?

 **Stari** : AU SECOURS UN ZOMBIE !

Stari brise le crane d'Omega à coups de pied !

 **Farid** : Bon, c'est l'heure de l'incantation...

Farid prend un buisson et se le met sur la tête et prend la canne de Didi.

 **Farid** : Chrono Papillo, Tête à Commu, Quiche Loraine, FarineCreator, Tête à Commu, Chatte à Temevu, Tête à Commu, Tarte au Foutre, T-Max, Obergine de Neku, Sr Pelo, Cendrier Hippopotam, Keith Condom, Porte Eponge en Laiton !

Un pentagramme apparait en dessous d'Omega qui prend feu.

 **Ezekith** : C'est normal ça ?

 **DonMusik** : Selon TvTropes on à 50% de chance que ça explose et 50% de chance que rien ne se passe !

 **Playermy** : Mais ferme ta gueule c'est stup-

Le feu explose (tg c magik) et Omega sort du pentagramme !

 **Hans** : Arr, puisque le FDP est détruit, je pense que les participants éliminés peuvent sortir...

Une étrange lumière sort de Farid, Sheep et Yaourt.

 **Yaourt** : C'est normal ça ?

Des boules de lumières sortent de Farid, Sheep et Yaourt avant de fusionner (les boules, pas les personnes, sinon ce serait une fanfic Human Centiped.)

 **Farid** : Oh non, les noms de nos stands... Made in Salt, Jizz et Wool... Ça fait Made in S.J.W.

 **Yaourt** : Delet this.

La boule de Stand fonce sur DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : NON PAS UNE BOULE DE LUMIERE BLAAAANCHE !

La boule de Stand fusionne avec DonMusik ! Une armure de sel sort de son corps !

 **UltraMusik** : Cette fanfic me fait chier depuis bien trop longtemps, il est temps d'arrêter ça !

UltraMusik crée une épée de sel et tranche Stari en deux !

 **Playermy** : Mais t'es grossophobe dit moi !

 **UltraMusik** : Je suis ici pour purger le monde ! Fils de personne pas très charitable !

Stari est régénéré !

 **Stari** : Alors comme ça on s'attaque à la minorité de Belgique ?!

 **UltraMusik** : FUS-ROH-SALT !

UltraMusik hurle tellement fort que Stari et Playermy sont expulsés jusqu'en Russie...

 **UltraMusik** : Voila qui est mieux !

UltraMusik crée des répliques en sel de Petit Chemino, Licarion Rock, Marion Seclin, Dany Caligula et de Ginger Force !

 **UltraMusik** : Avec mon armée, plus rien ne pourras m'arrêter !

Ray-Yami prend un pistolet à eau et tire sur les abominations de sel qui fondent.

 **Marion Selin** : C'est phallique ! Je fond !

 **Farid** : CALMEZ VOUS !

 **UltraMusik** : MES CREATURES ! TU DOIS MOURRIR !

UltraMusik lance un javelot salé sur Ray-Yami qui l'absorbe !

 **Gamesret** : C'est normal ça ?

Ray-Yami crache des centaines de javelots salés sur UltraMusik !

 **Ray-Yami** : AH AH, J'AI MONSTRO'S LUNG !

 **Nabuco** : TU DEVRAIS DEJA ETRE BANNIS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !

Nabuco frappe Ray-Yami a coup de Ban Hammer, il est expulsé dans le ciel !

 **Hans** : Arr, je ne savait pas qu'éliminé l'auteur ferais une guerre civile !

 **Captain America** : Hail Hydra.

 **Omega** : C'est pas ma faute s'il y a des gens qui ont votés pour moi !

 **Walou** : Les hentais, c'est trop bien !

Une forte odeur de frite et de sauce brune se fait sentir...

 **Syn** : OH MON DIEU UN HELICOPTERE RUSSE !

Un hélicoptère Russe, piloté par Poutine, Playermy et Stari arrive et s'apprête a larguer une bombe nucléaire !

 **Poutine** : Я прибываю, чтобы уничтожить тот, кто послал этим двум идиотам моей стране !

 **Stari** : Coucou c'est nous !

UltraMusik crash un Kamehamesalt sur le Poutine-Coptère qui chute !

 **Hans** : TOUS DANS LE CDR !

 **Henko** : Le CDR est détruit...

 **Hans** : TOUS DANS LE FDP !

 **Afuu** : Idem pour le FDP !

 **Hans** : TOUS DANS LE-

Le Poutine-Coptère s'écrase sur UltraMusik et explose, expulsant tout les participants jusqu'en Bretagne !

 **Hans** : Et bien, c'etait... quelque chose...

 **Omega** : Bon bah il reste plus qu'as régénéré les participants morts dans l'explosion...

 **Hans** : Arf, le CDRAM est toujours en Suisse, sauf que cette région est maintenant iradié, il est impossible d'y aller.

Bambou prend un super aimant de Smuggy Corp et atire le CDRAM jusqu'en Bretagne.

 **Bambou** : Issou.

Hans Lallemand régénére les participants morts.

 **Hans** : Le vote d'aujourd'hui sera spécial... ce sera un vote pour choisir qui mérite de gagné l'émission, vous avez le choix entre Farid, DonMusik et Ezekith, fin des votes le 4 Aout. Si nous recevons un minimum de 5 votes, Gamesret vous feras une lecture de "Tai X Jul" si nous recevons 30 votes, Omega écriras une saison 3, n'oubliez pas de voter.

 **PLUS TARD LA NUIT** :

Des étranges silouhettes se faufilent dans les buissons et transportent Stari...

A SUIVRE DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !


	25. L'Ultime Epreuve

PRECEDEMENT : La prophétie d'UltraMusik à eu lieux, le chaos fit rage, mais grace à Vladimir Poutine et ses armes nucléaires, le mal est enfin vaincu...

 **Farid** : Hum... je me demande où est Stari ?

 **Omega** : Ça doit faire une journée qu'on ne l'as pas vue...

QUELQUE PART DANS LA FORET BRETONNE :

 **Stari** : PUTAIN JE SUIS OÙ ?!

 **Grand Schtroumpf** : Et bien tu es dans le royaume des BD Franco-Belge ! Nous, les Schtroumpfs t'avons-

Stari écrase le Grand Schtroumpf avec son pied.

 **Stari** : Ta gueule.

 **Schtroumpf à Lunettes** : Et bien tu es ici pour chercher les saphir penis magiques avec l'aide de Tintin et de Gaston Lagaffe ! Bien que j'aurais aimé que ce soit les rubis vagins pour qu'il y ait l'égalité des sexes...

 **Stari** : Oh c'est bon tu vas pas te prendre pour DonMusik !

 **Schtroumpf à Lunettes** : MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FEUTRES !

 **Stari** : Feutre ?

 **Schtroumpf à Lunettes** : Je censure foutre. On est dans une BD pour enfants.

Stari prend un briquet et fait brûlé le village des Schtroumpfs !

 **Stari** : Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais je retourne sur le plateau de l'émission...

SUR LE PLATEAU DE L'EMISSION :

 **Hans** : Mais où est Stari ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire l'émission sans lui...

 **Stari** : IL EST DANS TON CUL STARI !

 **Playermy** : Je savais pas que t'etait contortioniste.

 **Stari** : C'etait une figure de style, gros con. Des Schtroumpfs m'ont capturer !

 **Gamesret** : Et t'as fait quoi ?

 **Stari** : J'ai brûlé la foret MDR !

 **Hans** : Nous avons reçu 43 votes, le gateau d'aujourd'hui est le grand cake, une fusion de tout les gateaux des 24 chapitres précedent !

 **Sandro** : Meme la brique ?

 **Hans** : Affirmatif ! Farid à n'as reçu que 13 votes, il gagne cette cacahuete.

 **Farid** : QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

 **Hans** : Nous avons un problème... Ezekith et DonMusik sont tous les deux à 15 votes... nous devons vous départager !

 **Roi d'Hyrule** : Hum... Que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Hans** : La 25eme épreuve consiste à faire les 24 autres épreuves, celui qui en gagne le plus reçoit les droits de modération, la premiere épreuve est un debat, pret ? PARTEZ !

DonMusik prend du scotch et attache Ezekith.

 **DonMusik** : MUTER ET BLOQUER !

 **Hans** : Un point pour DonMusik.

Ezekith marmonne quelque chose d'incomprehensible car il a du scotch sur la bouche !

 **Hans** : La seconde épreuve consiste à nager jusqu'en Belgique.

 **Ezekith** : Mais la région etait pas iradiée ?

 **Hans** : Ça date du 18eme chapitre... c'est pas la mort !

Au moment où DonMusik met son pied dans l'eau, tout les poissons meurent, DonMusik à rendu l'eau plus salé que sa coenne et la mer morte réunnie ! Pendant ce temps Ezekith arrive enfin à se détaché !

 **Ezekith** : SALE TRICHEUR !

Au moment où Ezekith touche l'eau, tout son corps s'asseche et derive vers la Belgique !

 **Hans** : Ezekith gagne, la troisieme épreuve consiste à survivre dans un temple.

Nos deux compères avancerent dans l'inconnu inexploré de la jungle belge irradiée, une jungle etant une foret tropica... PERCEFOGE LACHE MON CLAVIER !

 **Percefoge** : Desoler...

Merci, c'est mieux comme ça... nos compèrent entrerent dans le temple du dieu solaire belge, Fritas le destructeur...

 **?** : QUI OSE ENTRER DANS MON MARAIS... euh je veux dire, QUI OSE ENTRER DANS MON TEMPLE ?

 **DonMusik** : C'est DonMusik et un fachiste, j'ai ramener des Oreos !

PlayerMusik descend du plafond et prend des Oreos.

 **PlayerMusik** : Ça faisait un bail mon pote, comment vas le communisme dans ton pays ?

 **DonMusik** : Orf... C'est Macron qui est passé...

 **PlayerMusik** : Oh mah gaaaaad, c'est genre trop horrible...

 **DonMusik** : Ouais, Poutou c'etait le seul qui pouvais nous sauvés...

 **Ezekith** : On est pas sensé se battre ?

PlayerMusik giffle Ezekith à répétition.

 **Hans** : DonMusik gagne la troisieme épreuve. Pour la quatrieme épreuve il faut trouver un cookie et le donner à Farid.

DonMusik prend un Oreo et le donne à Farid.

 **DonMusik** : Est-ce que ça compte ?

 **Hans** : Allons voir sur Wikipedia si un Oreo un est cookie !

Plusieurs heures de recherches plus tard...

 **Hans** : "Oreo Cookies ou Oreo est la marque déposée d'un biscuit en sandwich américain, produit par la marque américaine Nabisco." Les Oreos sont des Cookies. Point accordé.

 **Ezekith** : Quel enfoiré ! Il en avait deja sur lui !

 **Hans** : La cinquieme épreuve consiste à attrapé Satan et le mettre dans une boite.

Ezekith prend une boite en carton et verse de la fondue dedans avant d'écrire "tu seras un saumon mon fils" dessus.

 **Satan** : Ça sent la fondue mais je ne vois pas la fondue... je ferais bien de me méfier... mais puisqu'il y a des mangas gratuits j'ai encore plus envie d'y aller... mais ça pourrais très bien être un piege...

 **Ezekith** : FERME TA GUEULE ET SAUTE DANS LA BOITE !

Ezekith botte le cul de Mister Satan et l'envois dans la boite pleine de fondue.

 **Hans** : Ezekith gagne, la sixieme épreuve consiste à tuer Azuki.

 **DonMusik** : Azuki, ramène tes fesses ici !

Azuki arrive avec Dentier.

 **DonMusik** : Tiens, voila un Oreo.

 **Azuki** : WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN OREO !

Azuki s'etouffe avec l'Oreo.

 **Hans** : DonMusik gagne, la septieme épreuve est un combat entre vous deux.

DonMusik utilise son sel pour fabriquer des armes tandit qu'Ezekith fait sortir des Pokemon de son chapeau...

 **Ezekith** : AH AH ! TU NE CONNAISAIS PAS MON STAND ! FURNAZI, ATTAQUE BOUTEFEU !

Le Furnazi d'Ezekith s'enflamme et fonce sur DonMusik, c'est super efficace !

 **DonMusik** : SJWhale, attaque Blabladodo !

 **SJWhale** : Ouais, Pokemon c'est trop une apologie de la maltraitance animale, j'ai fait une petition.

Furnazi s'endort ! Ezekith envoie Citronpoutou !

 **Citronpoutou** : TES ARGUMENTS SONT INVALIDES ! JE SUIS UN CITRON !

Le SJWhale de DonMusik explose car il ne sais pas quoi repondre. DonMusik fonce avec ses

saltanas !

 **DonMusik** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Philippe Poutou arrive, claque des doigts et arrête le temps.

 **Poutou** : Est-ce qu'il vous ai deja arrivé d'avoir des doutes, de l'anxiété, des crises de panique ou de la sueur ? Et bien vous êtes probablement victime du CAPITALISME. Si cela vous arrive, ne vous inquiétés pas, envoyez nous "Monsieur Capitale" en SMS au 08-36-75-75-75 !

 **Stagiaire** : Monsieur Poutou ! On est attaquer par des Emojis Valek !

 **Poutou** : FUYEZ TOUS !

Poutou s'enfuit, le temps reviens à la normal.

 **DonMusik** : Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer...

Ezekith lance une brique sur DonMusik !

 **Hans** : Ezekith gagne le point ! Pour la huitieme épreuve vous allez devoir cuisiner un gateau... les yeux bandés !

 **Ezekith** : MAIS ON AVAIT PAS LES YEUX BANDÉS AU CHAPITRE 8 !

 **Hans** : Oui mais maintenant vous etes seuls. C'est pour rajouté du challenge.

Les candidats bandent leurs yeux.

 **Hans** : 3, 2, 1 CUISINEZ !

 **DonMusik** : Euh... tu n'aurais pas du nous donner des ingredients pour commencer ?

 **Hans** : Nope, tu vas les chercher toi meme !

DonMusik titube en cherchant de la farine pendant qu'Ezekith met ce qu'il pense etre de la levure dans son bol.

 **Ezekith** : Putain, elle est bizarre cette levure...

 **DonMusik** : AIDEZ MOI, JE SUIS AVEUGLE.

DonMusik trebuche sur sa table qui se casse.

 **DonMusik** : FEMINISTE A TERRE ! FEMINISTE A TERRE !

 **Ezekith** : Je rajoute des oeufs, de la poudre de chocolat et paf ! Il me suffis juste de cuire le gateau ! Hans, comment on fait cuir les gateaux ?

 **Hans** : En les mettant dans le four.

 **Ezekith** : Mais il est où ce putain de four !

Ezekith trébuche sur DonMusik, le bol d'Ezekith se renverse sur le sol.

 **DonMusik** : HARCELEMENT DANS LES CUISINES !

 **Ezekith** : PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Ezekith se releve et cherche le four...

 **Hans** : Plus qu'une minute !

 **Ezekith** : J'AI ENFIN TROUVER LE FOUR !

Ezekith fait cuir son gateau.

 **Hans** : DonMusik n'as pas cuisiné de gateau, il ne peut donc pas gagner le point, Ezekith, bien que tu ais fait un Space Cake avec de la coke a la place de la levure, tu gagnes le point. La neuvieme épreuve est une course a pied, le premier a atteindre cet arbre gagne.

Ezekith etire son bras et touche l'arbre.

 **Hans** : ET BIEN EZEKITH GAGNE ! La dixieme épreuve etait une campagne présidentielle, maintenant vous allez devoir faire en discours en l'honneur de Macron.

 **DonMusik** : Emmanuel Macron ça rime avec Mâcon, c'est une commune de France et je trouve rien de positif à dire sur cet enflure...

 **Ezekith** : Emmanuel Macron, au moins il peut pas faire pire qu'Hollande ! RETROUVEZ MOI EN SPECTACLE AU CAMPING DE SAINT PIERRE EN FAUCIGNY TOUS LES DIMANCHES APRÈS MIDI À 18H !

 **Hans** : Hum... les deux sont sympas mais je préfére celui de DonMusik, lui au moins ne fait pas sa pub en fin de discours... la onzieme épreuve est un concours de putaclic, celui qui fait le plus de vue en une journée gagne.

 **DonMusik** : Aujourd'hui on vas tabasser des nazis pour experience sociale, lache poce blo.

DonMusik giffle Ezekith et publie sa vidéo "FUCK THE WHITE MALES" sur Tumblr.

 **Ezekith** : YO LES TRASHEURS AUJOURD'HUI ON VAS EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TRASH C'EST DE LA MERDE ! BAH DEJA C'EST PUTACLIC ET BATTLETUBE C'EST UNE ARNAQUE, MAINTENANT REGARDE MON OUTRO DE 10 MINUTES, J'AI BESOIN D'ARGENT ! CLAP !

Ezekith publie sa vidéo "PRANK : TRASH EST UNE SECTE ?! (explications)" sur youtube

 **Hans** : Arr, nous allons devoir attendre la fin de la journée pour savoir les résultats, en attendant la douzieme épreuve est une partie de VoxGarou.

 **DonMusik et Ezekith** : C'EST LUI LE LOUP !

DonMusik et Ezekith se gifflent pour savoir qui est loup.

 **Ezekith** : DONMUSIK A DES ONGLES LONGS, IL EST LOUP GAROU !

 **DonMusik** : SI MES ONGLES SONT LONGS C'EST POUR MONTRER AU PATRIARCAT QUE MEME LES HOMMES PEUVENT AVOIR DES ONGLES !

La nuit tombe sur la Belgique... une ombre bougent dans les buissons...

 **Ezekith** : AAAAAAAAH UN LOUP !

Ezekith prend son fusil de chasseur et tue DonGarou.

 **Hans** : La treizieme épreuve consiste à monter au sommet du mur de Trump.

 **Trump** : J'aime la nourriture mexicaine, mais pas les gens qui en cuisine.

Ezekith commence a escalader le mur.

 **DonMusik** : REVIENS PANTOUFLE, TU NE PENSES PAS QU'IL FAUDRAIS AIDER LES MEXICAINS ?!

 **Pablo le Mexicain** : Tacos.

 **DonMusik** : ARRETE D'ETRE UN CLICHÉ RACIALE !

 **Pablo le Mexicain** : Tequila ?

DonMusik hurle si fort que le mur de Trump tombe en miette d'enchiladas.

 **Hans** : Je suppose que DonMusik gagne car il a détruit le mur... la quatorzieme épreuve était un combat entre les participants éliminés, pour des raisons techniques nous l'avons changer, vous devez parié soit sur Sandro ou Commu, si votre participant gagne le combat, vous gagnez !

 **DonMusik** : Je paris sur le communisme ! La seule chose qui réussiras à nous sortir de la dette !

 **Ezekith** : Je paris sur Sandro.

Commu sort son marteau et sa faucille et fonce sur Sandro !

 **Commu** : STALINE STALINE STALINE STALINE STALINE STALINE STALINE !

 **Sandro** : PAS SI VITE !

Sandro prend une truelle et bloque le marteau de Commu !

 **Sandro** : Euh... Omega ?

 **Omega** : Oui ?

 **Sandro** : J'aimerais bien une autre arme, car ça m'enerve un peu... les blagues sur... les portugais...

 **Omega** : OH JE COMPREND ! Attend je change ça tout de suite...

La truelle de Sandro se change en canette de raviolis !

 **Sandro** : QUOI ?!

 **Commu** : J'AI COINCÉ MA FAUCILLE DANS LA CANETTE !

Commu essaye de sortir sa faucille de la boite de raviolis... pendant ce temps, Sandro vas chercher un CD de Jul et le lance sur Commu.

 **Commu** : WESH ALOOOOORS ! NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le CD de Jul tranche la tête de Commu, Sandro est victorieux !

 **Hans** : Ezekith a fait le bon choix, il gagne l'épreuve, la quinzieme épreuve était une course pour faire annulé Sonic Forces, maintenant vous allez devoir détruire une copie de Sonic 2006 le plus vite possible !

DonMusik prend sa copie de Sonic 2006 est l'envoie au loins comme un frisbee

 **Hans** : On ne le reveras pas de si tot ! La seizieme épreuve consiste à monté au sommet de la Montagne de Gnar Bot et d'y inséré une musique !

 **Farid** : Quand j'avais fait cette épreuve c'etait pas la Montagne du ErisBot ?

 **Hans** : ErisBot... est mort...

 **Playermy** : Rest in PISS, forever MISS !

DonMusik suinte du sel et fabrique un pédalo avec !

 **DonMusik** : POURQUOI IL AVANCE PAS ?! POURQUOI IL AVANCE PAS ?!

 **Ezekith** : Tu n'es pas sur l'eau...

DonMusik prend une bouteille de "White Male Tears (parfum pour feministe)" et la verse sur le sol, une rivière se forme sous son pédalo !

 **DonMusik** : Nyeh !

Ezekith se met à courrir comme un fou et saute sur le pédalo de Don !

 **Ezekith** : Un pédalo en anglais c'est un faggoto.

 **DonMusik** : ARGH MES YEUX BRÛLENT ! C'ETAIT L'INSULTE HOMOPHOBE DE TROP !

Le pédalo de DonMusik commence à brûler.

 **Ezekith** : IL SE PASSE QUOI ?!

 **DonMusik** : MON PÉDALO DETESTE LES BLAGUES OPPRESIVES ! IL VIENS D'ACTIVER SON AUTO-DESTRUC-

Le pédalo de DonMusik explose, les deux participants sont propulsés dans les airs et attérisent sur la montagne du Gnar Bot !

 **Gnar Bot** : Saisissez le nom de la vidéo que vous souhaiter diffuser via ce petit clavier.

Ezekith écrit sur le clavier.

 **DonMusik** : N'OSE PAS METTRE CETTE VIDEO !

Ezekith appuie sur valider.

 **Gnar Bot** : Très bien, vous avez choisie de diffuser "Hitler Speech but Every Racist Word Makes it Slower" merci d'avoir utiliser Gnar Bot.

 **DonMusik** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

 **Gnar Bot** : DonMusik zum Schweigen bringen !

 **Hans** : Arr, DonMusik perd l'épreuve N°16 ! La dix-septieme épreuve consiste à sortir d'un labyrinthe tout en se cosplayant.

Ezekith met une perruque avec des meches colorés et un anneau dans son nez et cours vers le labyrinthe.

 **Ezekith** : C'EST BON, JE SUIS COSPLAYER EN MARION SECLIN !

DonMusik se verse un seau de fumier sur la tête et fonce vers le labyrinthe.

 **DonMusik** : J'ESPERE QUE MON COSPLAY DE RAPTOR DISSIDENT EST REUSSI !

 **Hans** : Est-ce que DonMusik sortiras du labyrinthe avant Ezekith ? Et bien vous le saurais... après la pub !

 **PAUSE PUBLICITAIRE** :

 **Playermy** : Hey les gars, vous voulez prank Stari ? Pour faire simple, il vous suffis d'aller sur son twitter et chercher une promesse qu'il n'as pas tenue pour sa chaine, par exemple "Le Monde Est Pourrie Saison 2 épisode 2 arrive Mai" et commentez "PTDR C FO" !

 **Voix Off** : Ce programme vous a été presenté par la P.U.T.E. (Playermy l'Ultra Trouduc Extreme) !

 **RETOUR A L'EMISSION** :

 **Hans** : Et bien, ils en mettent du temps à sortir du labyrinthe...

 **DANS LE LABYRINTHE** :

 **DonMusik** : C'est bizarre, je suis entré dans une trappe au sol et maintenant je jette des bombes à eau sur des bébés morts-nés...

 **Percefoge** : Putain je me suis encore perdu en jouant à Pokemon GO... WAH C'EST QUOI CE POKEMON !

 **Pokedex** : Monstro, boss de type normal, il crache du sang et rebondis, s'il est mis K.O. au 5eme étage il évolue en Monstro 2 !

Percefoge balance des pokeballs sur Monstro qui les mange.

 **Ezekith** : JE SUIS SORTIE !

 **Hans** : Mais... où est Don ?

DonMusik sort du labyrinthe, ses habits completement déchirés et tachés de sang.

 **DonMusik** : FAUDRAIS BLOQUER L'ACCES AU SOUS-SOL...

 **Hans** : La dix-huitieme épreuve est un concours de Hand Spinner, choisissez le votre entre Cancer Spinner, Ebola Spinner et Malaria Spinner.

Ezekith prend Cancer Spinner et DonMusik prend Malaria Spinner.

 **Jean-Commentateur** : Et bien mon cher Michel, les Hand Spinners, TOURNENT !

 **Michel** : Ah c'est tellement bien dit mon cher Jean !

 **Jean-Commentateur** : OH MON DIEU ! LE HAND SPINNER D'EZEKITH FAIBLIS !

 **Michel** : COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ?!

 **Jean-Commentateur** : CANCER SPINNER VAS ETRE DETRONNER !

 **Michel** : JE N'Y CROIS PAS !

 **Jean-Commentateur** : MALARIA SPINNER TOURNE ENCORE ALORS QUE CANCER SPINNER VIENS DE S'ARRETER, C'EST UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE EN DIRECT !

 **Michel** : APPELEZ LES HENDEKS ! CANCER SPINNER VAS MOURRIR !

 **Stari** : OH VAS-Y SUCE TON PERE, C'EST JUSTE UN BOUT DE PLASTOQUE !

 **Hans** : DonMusik gagne le point. La dix-neuvieme épreuve était une autre élection, comme on ne peut pas en refaire une avant 5 ans, vous allez devoir defendre votre opinion politique !

DonMusik enroule Ezekith dans du gros scotch (encore) et du barbelé.

 **Hans** : DonMusik gagne (encore) la vingtieme épreuve consiste à trouver un endroit où entreposé les participants éliminés... ah et aussi faut détaché Ezekith.

Hans essaie de détaché Ezekith.

 **Hans** : Aïe ça pique le barbelé...

 **Ezekith** : MAIS DETACHE MOI !

Ezekith decend une colinne en roulant comme un rondin de bois.

 **Spooky** : Ça fait du bien de sortir du Fond Du Panier, ça manquais d'air frais là-dedans.

 **Bambou** : ATTENTION EZEKITH NOUS FONCE DESSUS !

Ezekith entre en colision avec les participants éliminés qui sont éjectés dans une boite en carton. Temevu fait la musique de Wii Sport avec un kazoo.

 **Nabuco** : OH NON, LAISSEZ NOUS SORTIR !

 **Ezekith** : Au moins le scotch est déchiré...

 **Hans** : Ezekith gagne le point.

 **Ezekith** : QUOI ?! J'AI FAIT QUOI ?!

 **Hans** : La vingt-et-unieme épreuve consiste à aller au Groenland puis revenir.

Ezekith sort une carte du Groenland.

 **Ezekith** : BRIGIDI !

Ezekith saute sur la carte et se retrouve téléporter au Groenland.

 **Ezekith** : BRAGADA !

Ezekith saute et se retrouve sur le plateau de l'émission.

 **Hans** : Oh. La vingt-deuxieme épreuve est une partie de Didi à dit, c'est comme Jacques à dit mais avec Didi.

 **Didi** : Didi à dit respectez vous !

 **Ezekith** : Oh les hommes cis hétéros... tous des porcs !

 **Didi** : Didi à dit delet this.

Ezekith et DonMusik regardent Didi d'un air perplexe.

 **Didi** : Didi à dit... DELET THIS !

DonMusik supprime son serveur.

 **Didi** : Voila c'est mieux comme ça. Didi à dit-

Didi se transforme en Coco le Mauvais.

 **Coco le Mauvais** : SUCEZ VOTRE PERE !

 **DonMusik** : Il est mort...

 **Ezekith** : Comment on fait quand c'est pas Didi qui le dit ?

 **Didi** : Mangez des raviolis !

Ezekith mange des raviolis.

 **Didi** : AH AH, J'AI PAS DIT DIDI A DIT !

 **Hans** : Didi a dit qu'il n'as pas dit Didi à dit, mais moi je dit que DonMusik gagne !

 **Ezekith** : FAIS CHIER !

 **Hans** : La vingt-troisieme épreuve consiste à tabassé Percefoge.

 **DonMusik** : Ne me dit pas qu'il faut que je retourne dans le sous-sol du labyrinthe...

 **Hans** : Yep.

 **DonMusik** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...

 **PAUSE PUBLICITAIRE** :

 **Gandhi Gims** : J'aimerais devenir la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoie !

 **TheKairi78** : HUM ! MY BIG BURGER ! MY ONION ! MY CHEESE !

 **Morsay** : Ta mère j'la prend jl'encule !

 **Voix Off** : C'est pour ça qu'il faut dire OUI à l'euthanasie...

 **RETOUR A L'EMISSION** :

 **DonMusik** : Bon, on est dans le sous-sol, suffit juste de trouver Percefo-

DonMusik remarque un main avec un téléphone a la main...

 **Ezekith** : Je crois que Percefoge est mort tuer par quelque chose...

 **DonMusik** : Oui, mais par quoi...

Un pied géant écrase Ezekith.

 **DonMusik** : KARL MARX SAUVE MOI !

Karl Marx sort du sol et découpe le pied avec sa faucille.

 **Karl Marx** : Tu dois fuir !

 **DonMusik** : Mais, que vas t'il t'arriver ?

 **Karl Marx** : Rien, car tu hallucine, Ezekith n'as jamais était écrasé par le pied, par contre on ne peut pas dire la meme chose pour toi...

 **DonMusik** : QUOI ?!

Karl Marx disparait, DonMusik se fait écrasé par un pied écailleux.

 **Catu le Dragon** : Giant foot fetish !

 **DonMusik** : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Ezekith s'est bel et bien enfuit avec le bras de Percefoge.

 **Ezekith** : Percefoge est mort tuer par un dragon fan d'inflation...

 **Hans** : Bon, grace au bras que tu as ramener je vais le regenerer.

Percefoge est régénéré.

 **Hans** : Mais où est DonMusik ?

 **Ezekith** : Avec le dragon fan d'inflation... fetichiste des pieds... et du vore... et furry...

 **Hans** : N'en dit pas plus !

Hans appuie sur un bouton, le labyrinthe et le sous-sol explosent.

 **Hans** : Voila il ne reste plus qu'à le régénérer !

DonMusik se fait régénérer.

 **DonMusik** : C'ETAIT HORRIBLE, JE VEUX PLUS Y RETOURNER !

 **Hans** : Ezekith gagne le point pour avoir ramener la main de Percefoge, la derniere épreuve est un combat entre vous deux. Après cette épreuve nous allons regarder qui a fait le plus de vues !

DonMusik suinte du sel et fabrique un T-Rex de sel cracheur de feu !

 **Ezekith** : Oh, tu veux jouer à ce jeu...

Ezekith jette des glaçons sur le T-Rex qui se met à fondre...

 **DonMusik** : AH AH, TU AS ACTIVER MA CARTE PIEGE !

Le T-Rex tombe en avant et écrase Ezekith !

 **Hans** : Don gagne la dernière épreuve. Il est temps de compter vos vues.

 **Ezekith** : J'ai fait 1 million de vues, comme quoi ça paye d'être putaclic.

 **DonMusik** : J'ai fait 555 millions de vues, tout ça grace à Tumblr !

 **Hans** : DonMusik gagne le point. Il est temps de compter les points.

Un stagiaire arrive en courrant.

 **Stagiaire** : MONSIEUR LALLEMAND, C'EST TERRIBLE ! LES DEUX PARTICIPANTS SONT A EGALITÉ !

 **Hans** : Ne me dites pas que tout ce chapitre à etait INUTILE !

 **Stagiaire** : Tout ce chapitre à etait inutile.

 **Hans** : C'est l'heure de la 25eme épreuve, celui qui met bats en duel gagne les droits de modération !

Hans Lallemand monte dans son Tank et tire comme un fou !

 **Sandro** : Ah franchement, bravo Omega !

 **Omega** : De quoi ?!

 **Sandro** : Quel beau final tu nous propose !

Ezekith fait sortir un Shoop Dah Whoop de son chapeau et tire sur Hans !

 **Ezekith** : IL NOUS FAUT PLUS DE PUISSANCE !

 **DonMusik** : Je refuse de donner de l'energie à un FACHISTE !

DonMusik lance des seringues à sur le tank.

 **Ezekith** : Qu'est-ce tu fais gros !

 **DonMusik** : Je lance des seringues d'anti-gel sur Hans !

 **Ezekith** : Mais dans quel but ?

 **DonMusik** : Bah pour geler le tank !

 **Ezekith** : Mais tu te rend compte que ça marche pas comme ça ?

 **DonMusik** : Ah tu es en train d'insinuer que les genres n'existent pas ?

 **Hans** : Bon j'en ai ras le bol de vos histoires !

Le tank de Hans deviens un méca et écrase le sac de seringues de Don !

 **DonMusik** : NYEH ! MON SAC !

 **Hans** : VOUS NE FAITES QUE DE VOUS HURLER DESSUS DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE, SI VOUS CONTINUEZ PERSONNE NE SERA MODERATEUR !

QUELQUE PART LOINS DE LA BATAILLE :

 **Didi** : Oh non, j'ai laisser ma canne en Belgique ! Oh pas grave... j'aurais qu'à en racheter une...

DE RETOUR EN BELGIQUE :

 **Ezekith** : Ouais mais c'est l'autre con qui fait chier pour des blagues !

 **DonMusik** : CON EST UNE INSULTE MYSOGINE !

 **Hans** : JE VAIS VENIR VOUS PETER LA GUEULE !

Hans descend de son mécha et cours vers Don et Ezekith !

 **DonMusik** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **Ezekith** : -il Hitler.

 **DonMusik** : Tu as osé rajouter un "il" a la fin de mon cris pour que ça fail "hail Hitler" ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

Hans trébuche sur la canne que Didi à laisser ! Il tombe sur une mine et explose !

 **Cyrix** : QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTUS ?!

 **DonMusik** : Euh... on a affronté Hans...

 **Ermite** : Mais c'est quoi la cause du décès ?

 **Stagiaire** : Il a trébuché sur une canne verte.

 **Cyrix** : UNE CANNE VERTE ?!

Cyrix claque des doigts et tout les participants sont téléportés sur le plateau de l'émission.

 **Ermite** : Pour avoir vaincu Hans Lallemand, je décide de donner les droits de modération à...

Stari se leve dans le public.

 **Stari** : MERCI MERCI ! J'AI TELLEMENT BIEN FAIT DE L'AVOIR POIGNARDÉ !

 **Ermite** : DIDI LE BON !

 **Stari** : QUOI ?! MAIS C'ETAIT LE PREMIER A ETRE ELIMINER !

 **Ermite** : C'est moi qui décide ! Voici le Ban Hammer mon cher Didi. Fais en bon usage !

A SUIVRE DANS LA SAISON 3 !


End file.
